Cartas sin remitente
by Likan Murasame
Summary: Ritsu decide irse a Europa huyendo de sus sentimientos pero la culpa por dejar a su mejor amiga hace que comience a escribirle cartas para mantenerla al tanto pero... poco a poco se va dando cuenta que no puede dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos y sus ganas de volver a verla. Mal summary lo se.
1. Chapter 1

UN DÍA DE ENERO 201X

LO SIENTO!

Tal vez esta no sea la mejor forma de empezar una carta, y mucho menos de pedir una disculpa pero, aun así no me arrepiento de haberme ido sin decirte a donde iría o cuando regresaría sin embargo, siento que debo de escribirte a modo de disculpa.

Sé muy bien que tu personalidad no aceptara esto como una justificación a mis últimas acciones contigo pero aun así he decidido escribirte mí día a día desde el lugar en el que me encuentro ahora.

Hoy después de tomar mis pertenencias básicas de mi casa, decidí ir al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo a cualquier cuidad europea que fuera, ya que como siempre te dije viajar a Europa era uno de las tantas cosas que quería hacer y aunque te prometí que iríamos juntas, las circunstancias y mis demonios personales tomaron la decisión que creyeron era mejor en ese momento.

Así que después de un viaje de casi más de 20 horas llegue a Estocolmo a lo cual me maldije a mí misma por no haber escogido una ciudad en la cual por lo menos se hablara inglés. En ese momento llegaste a mi memoria y una imagen en la que tú acabas golpeando mi cabeza a modo de molestia por mi torpe error lleno mi pensamiento. Por un momento me reí, el tan solo recordar tu hermosa sonrisa la cual, a pesar de haber cometido un error, siempre me decía que realmente no estabas enojada conmigo y que de alguna manera resolveríamos juntas el problema, me hizo sentir como siempre, feliz y segura. Pero en ese mismo momento sentí algo que descubrí como melancolía mezclada con dolor. Porque por un momento olvide porque había tomado la decisión de irme lejos; el por qué, que desde hace tiempo me hizo darme cuenta que ya no podía estar cerca de ti sin lastimarme a mí misma, la verdad que tuve que aceptar a pesar de no querer verla.

Aun si esta es una carta, no tengo el valor de decirte la razón de todo esto, pero solo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo estoy bien.

Bueno, regresando a mi relato, una vez que conseguí un guía que hablara ingles me llevo a un hotel no muy lujoso pero muy acogedor. Le pedí que nos encontráramos el día de mañana para que me mostrara la zona turística, aunque realmente mi plan es quedarme aquí un tiempo a trabajar me gustaría tomar algunas fotos para enviártelas.

Es realmente contradictorio que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho y de mi determinación de no pensar en ti, este ahora escribiéndote. Creo que a pesar de todo simplemente no puedo dejar de ser la amiga que siempre he sido para ti no obstante de mis sentimientos, los cuales siempre los puse en segundo lugar para estar ahí siempre que me necesitaras, yo… solamente espero que en este viaje pueda madurar más y regresar algún día a mi hogar.

Sin más, me despido de ti, espero que algún día me perdones por esto, y quiero que sepas que aunque no esté ahí ahora, puedes contar conmigo.

* * *

Notas finales.

Soy nueva en este lugar en cuanto a subir algo se refiere pero soy lectora desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno este es el primer Fanfic que escribo y subo a este lugar así que aceptare todo tipo de críticas tanto buenas y malas. Por lo pronto tratare de subir los demás capítulos de manera continua. Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

UN DÍA MÁS DE ENERO 201X

Hola!

Ha pasado un poco más de una semana desde que llegue a este lugar, sin ningún conocimiento del idioma bueno en realidad sigo sin saber si es sueco polaco o ruso jeje. Pero no por eso me he quedado en un solo lugar.

He salido mucho con Alexei, el guía de turistas. Me mostró demasiados monumentos y el Museo Vasa que seguramente te parecería interesante. Alexei me dijo también que Estocolmo es la Capital Europea de la Cultura, y tenía razón pues cada museo o monumento es tan cultural jejeje. Aun así fue muy entretenido contrario a lo que había pensado.

Recordé aquellas veces que me llevabas a aquel museo cerca de la universidad, como siempre en contra de mi voluntad, aún sigo sin saber cómo es que al final siempre te acababa diciendo que sí, bueno tal vez si se pero dejémoslo para otro momento. Aun así todas y cada una de nuestras salidas a aquel lugar siempre fueron divertidas e interesantes. El tan solo verte hablando tan apasionadamente acerca de algún cuadro o escultura me hacía meterme más y más dentro de tus relatos. Esa es una razón por la cual siempre me encantaba ir al museo contigo, ahí conocí una parte de ti que solo has compartido conmigo. Dejabas de ser esa chica tímida que conocía para convertirte en una tan apasionada por el arte por su historia, una parte que conocí hace mucho pero que aún me encanta de ti.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mis sentimientos se volvían confusos y es que a pesar de conocerte desde que éramos pequeñas a veces no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería besarte o abrazarte. Llegue incluso a imaginarnos en aquellos cuadros del museo o incluso inmortalizadas en una escultura. Vaya inmadurez de mi parte, bueno aún sigo siendo aquella chica inmadura, a la cual considerabas tu mejor amiga.

Claro, casi lo olvido, siempre me has dicho eso, que soy tu mejor amiga y aunque antes era feliz de que me consideraras así, como una persona importante en tu vida ahora parece ya no hacerme tan feliz, pero he hecho sacrificios por estar a tu lado en cada momento.

Te acuerdas cuando ganaste tu primer concurso de oratoria, yo estuve ahí cuando lloraste porque tus padres no habían ido, en ese tiempo no supe porque pero me dieron ganas de protegerte. Trate de hacerte sonreír y lo único que se me ocurrió decirte fue que si seguías llorando así no volvería a ser la piña que escucharía tus ensayos por toda la tarde. Misión cumplida. Te vi sonreír y solo me dijiste que tu fruta favorita era la piña. Que emoción sentí al escuchar eso, sabía que desde ese momento te protegería y cuidaría de todo. Así ha sido desde siempre pero ahora yo soy la que necesita que me protejan ahora que estoy sola y en un lugar donde no conozco a nadie.

Tengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien adecuado para mí en este lugar.

Te escribiré después, cuídate mucho.

* * *

Notas finales

Primero tengo que agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y por el tiempo que se toman al leer a tan mal intento de escritora, de verdad que eso me pone muy feliz :3

Segundo espero que les haya gustado y ojalá con el tiempo pueda ir mejorando.

Ya por último nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Al público lo que pide XD

Bueno esta vez veremos un poco lo que pasó Mio después de la partida de Ritsu. Una vez más gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. Sin más, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo :3

* * *

"_Se ha ido"_

Qué? No puedes creer lo que acabas de escuchar. _"Podrías repetirlo de nuevo por favor Satoshi" _Tu voz empieza a perder fuerza.

"_Onee-chan se ha ido de viaje, sólo tomó algunas cosas y se fue. Nos dijo que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. No te dijo nada?" _El pequeño Satoshi te miraba con un rostro que reflejaba cierta sorpresa, pero también cierto grado de vergüenza por hablar contigo. Bueno, después de todo sabes que le gustas.

"_No." _ Fue lo último que pudiste decir antes de que sintieras que las lágrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos. Estúpida Ritsu. Poco a poco vas sintiendo como tu cuerpo pierde el poco calor que tu abrigo te daba, tus manos comienzan a entumecerse. No tienes más opción que la de regresar a tu casa, después de todo, nada ganas con quedarte de pie frente a Satoshi quien aún te seguía viendo fijamente. _"Muchas gracias, será mejor que me vaya. Hace mucho frio para que nos quedemos aquí en la puerta."_

"_No te preocupes, el frio no es nada para mi" _ No puedes evitar sonreír un poco al ver su empeño por disimular que moría de frio. Se parece mucho a ti Ritsu.

Maldición. Ahora no puedes evitar sentir odio hacia ella por haberse ido sin decirte nada. Se supone que eres su mejor amiga! Debió de haberte dicho que se iría de viaje. Lentamente tu mirada se va tornando oscura, el enojo está haciendo acto de presencia en ti sin que lo puedas evitar. Como es posible que después de tantos años siendo amigas no te pudo decir ni siquiera que pensaba irse.

"_Regresará, mi hermana no es tan independiente como para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin mi"_ Escuchas a Satoshi darte ánimos, después de todo también te considera parte de la familia.

"_Eso espero. Nos vemos después Satoshi" _ Das media vuelta y regresas por la misma calle por la que llegaste hace sólo cinco minutos. Caminas sin prestar realmente atención por donde vas, después de todo, el camino ya es demasiado familiar como para preocuparse por eso.

_Te abandono por ser tan llorona. Lo único que haces es molestarla todo el tiempo con los deberes. Yo también me hubiera ido hace mucho. _Empiezas a escuchar tu voz interna, en buen momento aparece. Mientras sigues caminando, comienzas a pensar que fue por tu culpa que se fue, pero todo lo habías hecho porque te preocupabas por ella. No es eso lo que hace un amigo? Siempre tratabas de ayudarla con la tarea, los deberes, el club, no es que fueras una loca obsesiva, simplemente no querías que te abandonara. _Pero esta vez sí lo hizo. _Vuelves a escuchar una vez más esa voz que empieza a tornarse molesta.

Y sin más las lágrimas comienzan a correr por tus mejillas.

Agradeces que tu casa no estuviera tan lejos y que tus padres no se encontraran, sino como les explicarías el porqué de tus lágrimas. Dejas el abrigo en el perchero al lado de la entrada, sientes un pequeño escalofrió al perder tu fuente de calor inmediata, pero sabes que eso es lo de menos en este momento así que subes por las escaleras hasta tu habitación y te encierras con llave. Sin preocuparte siquiera de encender las luces o abrir las cortinas, te diriges hacia tu cama y te escondes bajo las sabanas con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

Una vez más las lágrimas comienzan a fluir, no sabes si es de coraje o de miedo porque tu mejor amiga se había ido sin que supieras a donde o cuando regresaría. "_Eres una tonta Ritsu. Porque?" _ Es lo único que repites una y otra vez entre sollozos, primero en forma de susurro, después en un grito para así terminar con la garganta seca y con los ojos totalmente rojos después de un buen rato de llorar. Te vas dando cuenta que el sueño y el cansancio emocional comienza a hacer mella en ti, vas cerrando tus parpados hasta quedarte dormida.

"_Me largo Mio. No puedo seguir aguantándote" _Ves cómo se da media vuelta, saliendo del salón del club sin decir nada más.

"_Espera Ritsu! Lo siento! No te vayas por favor, no me dejes sola" _ Lo último lo dices tan bajo que apenas si se oye tu voz. Tratas de alcanzarla pero por más que te esfuerzas más parece que se aleja. Sientes como te falta el aire y tus piernas ya no quieren responder. Vas dejando de correr y te dejas caer sobre tus rodillas mientras te vas haciendo un ovillo. Comienzas a llorar una vez más.

"_Hey Mio! Ven"_ comienzas a escuchar la voz de Ritsu a lo lejos.

"_Ritsu!" _Te levantas de golpe mientras te encuentras de frente a una puerta parecida a la de su cuarto. Te detienes por un momento, dudando si abrirla o no. _"Mio ven, te estas tardando" _Vuelves a oír su voz, así que te decides por abrir la puerta, dejando de lado tu miedo.

Nada. No hay absolutamente nada. Al cruzar la puerta te encuentras en un paisaje totalmente desierto, todo cubierto por la nieve que cae de manera interminable. Te das cuenta que empiezas a sentir tus pies y manos totalmente frías al igual que tu nariz. Comienzas a caminar sin rumbo. _"Mio, por aquí"_ De nuevo Ritsu está llamándote.

Tienes demasiado frio y sigues sin poder ver más allá del alcance de tu mano, pero algo te dice que ella se encuentra ahí en algún lugar, sabes que tienes que buscarla. _"Ritsu!" _ Gritas una y otra vez su nombre, obteniendo como respuesta el eco de tu voz. El frio se hace más intenso, pero eso no te detiene, tienes que encontrarla, debes de encontrarla. Empiezas a escuchar voces que te llaman pero ninguna de ellas es la de Ritsu, no puedes pensar debido al frio, la tormenta se ha hecho más intensa y dejas de poder ver más allá de tu nariz._ Debo seguir. _Te dices eso mientras sientes que tus pasos se van haciendo más pesados.

Comienzas a ver cada uno de los momentos más importantes que pasaron juntas. Te detienes en la nieve, la tormenta pudo más que tú, es inevitable, te dejas caer de lleno en la nieve. _"De verdad estas ahí? Puedes oírme Ritsu?" _Fueron tus últimas palabras.

Te sobresaltas porque has sentido la vibración de tu celular en el pantalón, no puedes evitar sentir el sudor que recorre tu frente y tus manos. Al parecer te quedaste dormida casi tres horas después de haber llorado tanto. Claro, te das cuenta que nada ha cambiado, Ritsu se fue sin decirte nada y no sabes cuándo va a regresar. El celular vuelve a vibrar en un intento por llamar tu atención, lo sacas del bolsillo y revisas el nombre de la persona que te está llamando. Mugi. Es mejor hablar con alguien y que mejor persona que Mugi.

"_Hola, Mugi qué pasa?"_

"_Mio-chan te encuentras bien? Yui-chan me ha contado lo de Ritsu, no puedo creer que no nos haya dicho nada. Estás en tu casa? Puedes salir?" _ Apenas si pudiste entender con lo rápido que hablaba, de verdad estaba preocupada por ti.

"_Sí Mugi, estoy bien" _Claro, tan bien que te la pasaste llorando hasta caer rendida hace apenas unas horas. _"Al parecer Ritsu a decidido irse a tomar un año sabático lejos de nosotras, estúpida Ritsu" _ No puedes evitar el tono de voz irónico al decir esas palabras.

"_Mio-chan, no es necesario que finjas conmigo" _Pudiste escuchar un tono "dolido" en su voz. Sabes muy bien que Mugi puede parecer que está en otro lado pero no, siempre está al pendiente de todas como una madre lo haría.

"_Lo siento Mugi, es sólo que no me esperaba esto. Mucho menos a principios de año. Crees que yo tuve algo que ver?" _Necesitabas que alguien te dijera que no era tu culpa antes de que tu vocecita interna te acabara convenciendo de lo contrario.

"_Sabes Mio-chan, hoy es un día muy frio y estar en la calle no es muy bueno para mi salud. Serias tan amable de abrirme la puerta de tu casa"_

"_Eh?"_

En eso se corta la llamada y suena el timbre de la casa. _No puede ser… _De verdad eres tan débil que haces que Mugi venga a visitarte. Te toma un minuto levantarte por completo de tu cama, mientras te diriges primero al espejo a ver el estado de tus cara. Lamentable. No puedes ocultar que te la has pasado llorando, las marcas debajo de tus ojos son demasiado para poder ocultarlas. Una vez más suena el timbre. Al parecer tus padres no han regresado aun.

"_Voy!" _Gritas mientras bajas las escaleras con total calma como no queriendo abrir la puerta. Al llegar a la entrada te detienes, dudando si es buena idea dejar que Mugi te vea así, pero sabes mejor que nadie que necesitas desahogarte con alguien que no seas tú.

"_Hola Mio…chan?"_ Se dio cuenta, sabias que se iba a dar cuenta. _"Estas bien?" _ Pudiste ver en su rostro la personificación de la preocupación, nunca la habías visto así antes.

"_Yo… Bueno no lo pude evitar, ya sabes. No todo los días tu mejor amiga se va sin decirte adiós"._ La voz te temblaba mientras tratabas de sonar lo más casual posible.

De repente te encuentras siendo abrazada por Mugi, algo que realmente no esperabas que ella hiciera. El intento de mascara que intentabas poner fue destrozado por esa simple acción. No otra vez, vuelves a pensar. Y es así como terminas llorando, y habías pensado que ya no tenías más líquido por dentro. Escondes tu rostro en su cuello mientras dejas que las lágrimas salgan una vez más, sientes como gentilmente comienza a pasar una mano por tu espalda al mismo tiempo que te lleva hasta las escaleras para poder estar más cómodas.

No sabes cuánto tiempo paso, si fueron solo 5 minutos o una hora incluso. Pero agradeces que Mugi no te presiono para hablar hasta que estuvieras lista. _"Lo siento mucho Mugi, es solo que ya sabes como soy. Gracias"_

"_Para eso soy tu amiga"_

"_Lo sé, y de verdad te lo agradezco. Pero dime cómo es que te enteraste de todo?"_

"_Esta mañana me hablo Yui-chan, entre sus sollozos me dijo que Ritsu se había ido lejos pero que no sabía a donde y que nadie más a parte de su familia lo sabía. Así que supuse que tú tampoco y al parecer estaba en lo correcto" _

"_Cómo es que Yui se enteró antes que nosotras?" _No podías evitar sentir un dejo de molestia, al darte cuenta que alguien más se había ganado la confianza de Ritsu.

"_No lo sé Mio-chan" _Al parecer se dio cuenta de tu ligero enojo y mejor decidió cambiar de tema. _"Te parece sí tomamos un poco de té? Además las escaleras no son el mejor lugar para platicar no lo crees?" _Trató de darte una de sus sonrisas que habitualmente tenia para así poder alegrarte aunque sea un poco.

"_Tienes razón, mejor pasemos a la sala, es más cómoda"_ Te levantaste con una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo te sentías más aliviada después de tanto llorar.

No tardaron mucho en regresar al tema de la partida de Ritsu, además entre ambas trataron de encontrar algo que indicara un comportamiento poco usual en Ritsu pero no pudieron, por lo tanto también quedo muy en claro que tampoco había sido culpa tuya. Bueno ciertamente no le comentaste que últimamente Ritsu se había puesto a la defensiva en tu presencia o cuando estaban a solas. No es que fuera común que hiciera eso pero tampoco no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Hubo un tiempo donde la baterista te estuvo evitando, siempre inventando alguna excusa o simplemente no contestaba las llamadas y mensajes que le enviabas.

Alejaste aquellos pensamientos de tu mente, pues no querías que Mugi se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba. Después de un tiempo comenzaron a hablar del fin de las vacaciones y de lo rápido que estas se habían pasado. Era cierto, con todo esto habías olvidado que las vacaciones de invierno llegarían pronto a su fin y con eso daría inicio el nuevo semestre en la universidad. Por lo menos no tendrías mucho tiempo para estar llorando sola en tu cuarto.

"_Mio-chan?"_

"_Eh? Lo siento Mugi, me distraje con todo esto de la escuela"_

"_Está bien, entonces debemos aprovechar lo que nos resta de las vacaciones"_

Sinceramente no te sentías en las mejores condiciones ni con el mejor humor para salir. Pero eso mantendría tu mente ocupada por ratos y eso estaba bien. _"Tienes razón, una vez que entremos a la universidad de nuevo no tendremos tiempo ni para respirar"_ Ni mucho menos para pensar en cierta castaña desaparecida. Trataste de darle la mejor sonrisa que pudiste en ese momento.

"_Bueno entonces me voy Mio-chan, ya es un poco tarde" _Viste como se levantaba del sillón mientras observaba el reloj colgado en una de las paredes. Las ocho de la noche. Que rápido se había pasado el resto del día en la compañía de Mugi. Decidiste que lo mejor era acompañarla por lo menos a la estación de trenes. Así que tomaste una vez más tu abrigo, ignorando los hechos de esta mañana.

Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna. Y no es que hubiera algo malo con eso. De hecho eso te hacía sentir más cómoda y tranquila. Llegaron a la estación y Mugi se despedía de ti agitando su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llegando a tu casa tus padres ya habían regresado de quien sabe dónde se habían ido. Cenaste con ellos e inmediatamente te fuiste a tu habitación. Demasiado cansada como para hacer algo más. Sin más volviste a caer en un profundo sueño.

El resto de la semana paso relativamente sin problemas, gracias en parte a la ayuda de Mugi y el empeño que puso para poder hacerte entretener el mayor tiempo posible. Además de la llamada que Yui te hizo cierto día en la tarde, con el fin de invitarte a una nueva cafetería que se encontraba en el centro comercial.

Esa misma tarde, ella se disculpó por no poderte decir nada acerca de Ritsu. Que más daba, durante ese tiempo habías decidido seguir adelante, si ella se había ido era porque así lo quiso y tú no tenías para nada la culpa. Pero aun así no podías dejar de preocuparte por ella, después de todo era tu mejor amiga. No quisiste indagar más sobre el tema así que le dijiste a Yui que ya te encontrabas mejor y que no había de que preocuparse. Aunque por dentro todavía sentías un poco de tristeza pero tenías que disimular a toda costa que no era así.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde, platicando sobre la universidad y el poco tiempo que quedaban de vacaciones. Bueno sabes realmente que Yui no es de la chica del tipo estudiosa así que era de esperarse que se quejara de los deberes. Realmente Yui logro alegrarte con su extraña forma de ser, aun te sigues preguntando como es que ella y Ritsu parecían llevarse tan bien. Parece que has podido sobrellevar la partida de Ritsu puesto que el recordarla ahora solo ocasionaba en ti una ligera mueca de dolor a comparación del mar de lágrimas que ocurrieron los dos días después de su partida.

Después de la salida con Yui, vinieron las salidas con Azusa, Nodoka, Ui y Mugi además del trauma psicológico que te ocasiono una vista de Sawa-chan y su maleta llena de disfraces que te hizo probarte. Todas trataban de animarte a su manera y por ende ninguna menciono a Ritsu, como si de un tabú se tratara. Le restaste importancia pues habías decidido que poco te ayudaba caer en alguna especie de depresión o algo así. Y que si realmente le importabas te llamaría o te enviaría algún mensaje de texto pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. En cambio paso algo realmente inesperado.

"_Una carta?"_

"_Si, acaba de llegar esta mañana" _ No esperabas escuchar eso mientras tomabas un poco de agua, por lo cual casi te ahogas al dar el trago. Trataste de disimular tu sorpresa lo mejor que pudiste pero vamos, no puedes disimular que casi mueres con sólo un vaso de agua cierto?

"_De quién?" _ Bueno no podías evitar pensar en cierta persona al momento de realizar la pregunta.

"_Bueno es mejor que la veas tú después de terminar de comer" _Miraste a tu madre dándote una de esas muecas que conocías muy bien. Así que comiste a una velocidad tan rápida que incluso una aspiradora se vería lenta a tu lado, claro con el debido cuidado de no volver a ahogarte mientras lo hacías.

Una vez terminaste de comer le pediste a tu madre que te diera la tan dichosa carta. Ya en tus manos corriste escaleras arriba, mientras sentías que tu respiración se aceleraba junto al ritmo de tu corazón y te dabas cuenta de que tus manos comenzaban a sudar. Dentro de tu habitación, trataste de calmarte un poco, no fuera a ser que de la emoción rompieras la carta al momento de abrir el sobre que la contenía. La miraste por un momento hasta que te diste cuenta de donde y de quien era la carta.

"_Ritsu" _Susurraste al momento de leer su nombre, tu respiración se detuvo por un momento. Y si decía que ya no iba a regresar?, Que ya se había cansado de ti? O peor aún, que había conseguido un novio o algo así? Esta última pregunta te sorprendió un poco pero era mejor dejarla para después.

Pero… y si era todo lo contrario?

No lo ibas a saber a menos que abrieras la carta. Así que tomaste tu navaja especial para abrir cartas y mientras mantenías la respiración fuiste sacando su contenido. "_Pero qué diablos…?"_

* * *

Notas finales.

Bueno después de hablar con mi guía espiritual XD decidí que lo mejor era integrar la parte de Mio entre cartas y no como una segunda historia. Y pensándolo mejor, suena lógico. Cosa que debí haber hecho entre el cap 1 y dos pero hasta no tenia lista esta parte XD.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos como reacciona Mio al leer la carta.

Nos vemos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno como cada lunes les traigo otro pequeño cap. Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Lo primero que haces es sentarte en tu cama, es mejor hacer eso antes de que pierdas la fuerza en tus piernas. Comienzas a leer:

"_UN DÍA DE ENERO 201X_

_LO SIENTO!_

_Tal vez esta no sea la mejor forma de empezar una carta, y mucho menos de pedir una disculpa pero, aun así no me arrepiento de haberme ido sin decirte a donde iría o cuando regresaría sin embargo, siento que debo de escribirte a modo de disculpa…."_

No sabes que actitud tomar, si la de alivio por saber que está bien o empezar a dejar que el enojo vaya tomando lugar porque sabes que esto es injusto, que ella crea que con una sola carta iba a revolver todo. Tratas de evitar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de tus ojos como resultado de la unión de estas dos emociones. Así que haciendo el mayor esfuerzo seguiste leyendo.

Línea tras línea, te vas dando cuenta que fue por un impulso que se había ido, pero que su orgullo no permitirá aceptar el error de aquella acción. Aun así, te das cuenta que trató de la mejor forma no preocuparte, como siempre. Y tiene razón, de no estar ahora a miles de kilómetros la hubieras golpeado por lo torpe que puede hacer, te sorprendes de encontrarte sonriendo. Es cierto, esa era una de las mejores habilidades que tenía Ritsu, después de hacerte enojar siempre es capaz de hacerte sonreír justo como ahora.

"…_Porque por un momento olvide porque había tomado la decisión de irme lejos; el por qué, que desde hace tiempo me hizo darme cuenta que ya no podía estar cerca de ti sin lastimarme a mí misma, la verdad que tuve que aceptar a pesar de no querer verla…"_

Eh? Te desconciertas después de leer aquellas líneas. _Ves? Te dije que todo había sido por tu culpa. _No otra vez. Parece que tu voz interna ha despertado en el momento menos indicado. Dejas de mirar la carta por un instante, y empiezas a hacerle caso a tu voz, después de todo al parecer tenía razón. _Fuiste demasiado lejos al tratar de ser su amiga y qué es lo que obtienes? Que se vaya al lugar más recóndito del mundo. _

_Silencio. _Dices en medio de tu habitación, en un vano intento de callar los pensamientos negativos que vienen uno tras otro.

_No quieres seguir leyendo aquella carta? O es que acaso tienes miedo de saber que todo fue por tu culpa?_ Una vez más esa molesta voz.

_Cállate!_ Le gritas a la nada, te abrazas a tus rodillas mientras ocultas tu rostro dejando que las lágrimas por fin salgan de su encierro. No puedes evitar sentir culpa, de verdad te excediste demasiado al tratar de ayudarla? Es sólo que de verdad no querías que te dejara, porque al final ella había sido la única que estuvo contigo cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Levantas la mirada, pues al momento de dejar de abrazar tus rodillas una de tus manos ha sentido el sobre donde venía la carta, lo vuelves a tomar y te das cuenta que aún tiene algo adentro. Son unas fotos, dejas la carta a un lado para ver mejor las fotos, olvidando por un momento las lágrimas.

En la primera de ellas había una especie de castillo, o iglesia al parecer, de aspecto gótico. Cubierto totalmente de nieve a excepción del camino que se dirigía a la entrada. Los árboles de alrededor sin hojas estaban pintados de un color blanco, debido a la nieve, pero eso le daba un toque aún más encantador a la foto. La siguiente foto era de lo que parecía ser un puerto, algunos barcos anclados aparecían de fondo, te llamo la atención ver en varias partes el mar congelado. El frio en ese país debe de ser casi extremo para poder congelar de esa manera el mar, pensaste. Debe de ser una hermosa vista. Tomaste la última foto, sorprendiéndote de verla. Ritsu se encontraba de espaldas al mar, casi en la orilla del muelle. Al parecer el frio era demasiado para la baterista pues llevaba tanta ropa que parecía un oso de peluche, se veía en su rostro algo parecido a un intento de sonrisa mientras hacia el signo de amor y paz.

_Baka Ritsu. _Después de un rato de ver aquella foto pudiste decir aquello con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Dejaste las fotos con cuidado a un costado de ti y volviste a tomar la carta. Pensaste que habías quedado mal después de todo este torbellino de emociones pues decidiste seguir leyendo lo que restaba. Algo en la última foto te dio los ánimos que necesitabas para terminar de leer. Al fin y al cabo Ritsu es tu amiga, la mejor.

Y al parecer, después de todo también eres su amiga, pues las fotos lo demostraban. Aunque ahora que has terminado de leer aquella carta te has dado cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que los sentimientos de los que hablaba Ritsu al parecer no tienen nada que ver con algún tipo de enojo más bien parecen alguna especie de tormento. De cierta manera te sientes menos culpable que al principio de leer, sin embargo has comenzado a preocuparte por ella, irse de esa manera a un país totalmente desconocido suena aterrador por lo menos para ti. Ciertamente no dudabas que Ritsu se adaptara a aquel lugar pues siempre tenía un exceso de confianza en sí. Y segundo, tenías razón al haber tomado aquel curso de inglés después de lo ocurrido en Londres no querías que se repitiera si tenían la oportunidad de volver a salir al extranjero.

Era sorprendente la manera en la que cambiabas de actitud de un momento a otro. Pues ahora te sientes de alguna forma feliz por saber de ella. No puedes evitar abrazar la hoja a pesar de saber que puede arrugarse. Te levantas de tu cama y decides que es mejor contarle a Mugi de lo ocurrido. Así que te acercas a tu escritorio y dejas el sobre con las fotos y la carta dentro de uno de los cajones. Tomas tu celular y marcas uno de los números en tu agenda.

"_Hola Mio-chan que pasa?"_

"_Hola Mugi, podemos vernos en la estación de trenes en un rato?"_

"_Claro, ha sucedido algo?" _ Notaste la preocupación en su tono de voz.

"_Sí, pero nada malo. He recibido una carta de Ritsu."_

"_Oh, eso es perfecto! Te veo en media hora en la estación. Adiós."_

"_Espe-" _Sin darte tiempo de responderle la línea se cortó, al parecer Mugi se había emocionado más de la cuenta. Bueno, Ritsu también era su amiga y al igual que tú no sabía de su paradero o de cómo se encontraba.

Dejaste el celular en el escritorio y comenzaste a arreglarte pues el frio aún estaba presente. _No debe de ser nada comparado al frio de Estocolmo, no es así Ritsu?_ No pudiste evitar hacer ese comentario, pues sabes que a pesar de todo no puedes mantener tu enojo con ella por largo tiempo. Una vez lista, bajaste a la cocina pues tu madre se encontraba ahí.

"_Voy a salir un rato mamá"_

"_Y por fin de quien era la carta?"_

"_De Ritsu, al parecer se fue de viaje" _ Trataste de sonar lo más casual como si estuvieras hablando del clima.

"_En medio del ciclo escolar? Esa niña no tiene remedio" _Viste en ella cierta mueca de desaprobación, bueno siempre hacia eso cuando hablabas de Ritsu.

"_Es sólo que tuvo una oportunidad para irse de intercambio y bueno, es algo que no puedes dejar pasar, no?" _Siempre defendiéndola. Además no podías dejar que tu madre pensara aun peor de tu mejor amiga. _"Bueno, me voy. He quedado de verme con Mugi en la estación y se me está haciendo tarde"_

"_Me agrada más que salgas con esa amiga tuya que con Ritsu, está bien. No llegues muy tarde"_

Le restaste importancia a ese último comentario pues siempre era lo mismo. Sin decir más te dirigiste a la salida y ahí tomaste tu abrigo. El camino a la estación fue tranquilo, el sentir el aire fue muy refrescante después de estar todo el día encerrada en tu casa. Además no pudiste evitar sentirte feliz al recordar la foto de Ritsu. Todo tu enojo y culpa se habían ido.

Al llegar a la estación, no pudiste ver a Mugi por ningún lado. _Tal vez aún no ha llegado._ Pensaste mientras volvías a pasar la vista por el lugar. De repente sientes unas manos caer bruscamente sobre tus hombros, de inmediato gritas mientras te agachas sollozando.

"_Lo siento Mio-chan no pude evitarlo" _Te levantaste al reconocer la voz de Mugi detrás de ti.

"_No debiste hacerlo, sabes que me asusto con facilidad"_ Tu voz sonó demasiado infantil para tu gusto. Le sonreíste pues hacía tiempo que no te asustabas de esa manera y aunque no te gustara admitirlo, se había vuelto una costumbre que te agradaba demasiado.

"_Vamos a la plaza por una taza de té" _ Era una buena opción, así estarían en un buen lugar donde podrías contarle a Mugi lo de la carta.

"_Claro"_

Durante el camino Mugi parecía muy ansiosa de saber que decía la carta de Ritsu y saber por fin algo de su apreciada amiga. Le comentaste que en un principio te tomo por sorpresa la noticia pues no esperabas que usara un medio tan "antiguo" como lo era el servicio postal, pues después de meditarlo un poco te diste cuenta que la carta llego casi una semana después de que Ritsu la enviara.

Mugi te comento que de hecho había llegado muy rápido, pues por lo general las cartas enviadas de un país a otro tardaban alrededor de dos semanas en llegar. Tal vez el servicio postal de Estocolmo era muy bueno. Bueno tal vez los felicitarías después porque sin darte cuenta habían llegado a una cafetería que ya conocías de antes, pues casi siempre después de las actividades del club las chicas y tú pasaban ahí por un postre.

Ya una vez dentro del establecimiento y con la orden ya pedida fue Mugi quien comenzó la conversación.

"_Y como se encuentra Ricchan? En dónde está? Ya te dijo cuándo va a regresar?" _Sonreírte al ver que la chica de cabellera rubia hablaba con mucho entusiasmo. Como si se tratara de abrir un regalo que tanto tiempo se había esperado.

"_Ella está en Estocolmo y está bien al parecer. Y no, en la carta no menciona si va a volver pronto, de hecho parece que se va a quedar una buena temporada en aquel país" _ Por alguna razón eso te causo cierta sensación de vacío.

"_Es tan genial irse a otro país y vivir una nueva aventura" _

"_Pero tú si has ido al extranjero. Además fuimos a Londres todas como el club de música ligera"_

"_Tienes razón, pero no es lo mismo cuando voy con mis padres, casi siempre estoy en alguna reunión aburrida o casi no salgo a visitar algún lugar turístico. Ese viaje a Londres ha sido el mejor viaje que he tenido. Me divertí mucho" _

"_Yo igual" _ Comenzaste a recordar aquel viaje mientras sentías un poco de tristeza.

"_Mio-chan… este… puedo ver la carta?" _Te pareció estar demasiado incomoda con hacerte esa pregunta. Por un momento volteas a ver tu bolsa donde traías tus cosas y la carta, si bien en un principio la idea de que Mugi la leyera te pareció bien, ahora sentías un poco de vergüenza._ "Claro, si quieres" _ Te dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pusiste tu bolsa sobre tus piernas mientras sacabas aquel sobre que hace apenas un rato te había generado tantas emociones en solo unos minutos. Pudiste ver como la mirada de Mugi se concentraba en cada uno de tus movimientos al mismo tiempo que estirabas tu brazo para que ella pudiera tomar aquel objeto.

"_De verdad puedo…?"_

"_SÍ, por eso mismo quería verte" _ Le diste una ligera sonrisa.

Por alguna razón decidiste apartar la mirada mientras Mugi sacaba el contenido del sobre. Por tu mente cruzó la idea de arrebatársela y salir corriendo del lugar, después de todo era algo personal. Tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando caíste en la cuenta de que Mugi había entrado en su mundo de fantasías por alguna extraña razón. _"Oi, Mugi regresa" _ Le pasaste tu mano por enfrente.

"_Lo siento, es sólo que tenía razón"_

Alzaste una ceja dejando muy en claro que no entendías para nada aquel comentario de Mugi _"Razón? En qué cosa?"_

"_Nada, son solo cosas mías" _Te respondió con una sonrisa pero bien sabias que algo escondía pues siempre se ponía así después de haberse perdido por momentos en quién sabe dónde. _"Por cierto, las fotos son hermosas y al parecer Ricchan se encuentra bien."_

"_Sí, pero me preocupa un poco" _ Miraste hacia la ventana, concentrándote en lo que estaría haciendo la baterista en este momento. _"Siempre suele ser muy despistada e incluso con su exceso de confianza puede llegar a hacer alguna tontería"_

"_Mio-chan no sientes enojo porque se fue?" _ La cara de Mugi denotaba un interés peculiar por lo que fuese que pensabas contestar.

"_Los primeros días así fue, no podía dejar de sentir enojo cada vez que me acordaba de ella, pero al final acaba llorando porque después de todo es mi mejor amiga y me sentía sola. Después vino la culpa pues aun ahora sigo creyendo que por mi culpa se ha ido." _ Por un momento agachaste la cabeza.

"_De forma indirecta puede que sea cierto" _ De inmediato levantaste el rostro con una enorme preocupación, casi al instante amenazabas con soltarte a llorar ahí mismo. _"Pero velo de esta forma, una prueba para ambas que si es superada les traerá muchas cosas buenas"_

"_No puedo verle el lado bueno a esto Mugi" _ Dijiste con cierto tono de desesperación.

"_No siempre vas a tener a tu lado a Ricchan y es algo con lo que debes crecer. Tampoco quiero decir que la olvides y ya, sé muy bien que sería imposible para ti. Lo que quiero decir es que esta etapa es para que puedas volverte más fuerte, más independiente y tal vez con el tiempo puedas ser tú la que cuide de ella"_

Esto último te llamó demasiado la atención. _No suena nada mal._ Pensaste. De alguna forma Mugi, siempre encontraba la forma de darle la vuelta a las cosas. Tú, Mio Akiyama tenías la oportunidad de ponerte a prueba, de volverte una mujer independiente y ser más fuerte. Y al final poder proteger a Ritsu.

Te levantaste de golpe, Mugi y más de una persona se te quedo viendo de forma extraña. Volviste a tomar asiento un poco avergonzada, tal vez ese cambio tomara más tiempo del que esperas. Aun así Mugi te había dado una motivación para seguir adelante y superar su partida. Además tenías muy en mente la promesa de Ritsu de escribirte seguido y no dudabas que cumpliría dicha promesa.

"_Tienes razón Mugi. Le demostrare que puedo ser como ella de valiente." _Al decir eso te sentías capaz de correr todo un maratón sin descansar. De nueva cuenta todo gracias a Mugi. Pudiste observar la alegría en su rostro al mismo tiempo que te devolvía el sobre. _"Otra vez muchas gracias Mugi."_

"_De nada, no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de ayudar cuando dos chicas muy unidas tienen problemas y ambas muestran interés."_

"_Eh?" _Ya habías escuchado eso antes, cuando le pidieron a Sawa-chan ser la asesora del club pero al igual que esa vez no entendiste a lo que se refería.

"_No le tomes importancia, será mejor que nos vayamos se está haciendo tarde"_ Viste como se ponía de pie mientras dejaba su parte de la cuenta, hiciste lo mismo y salieron del local.

"_Crees que este bien?" _No pudiste evitar hacer esa pregunta, después de todo Ritsu seguía siendo bueno… muy Ritsu.

"_No es de las que se está quieta mucho tiempo, aunque se esté congelando en Estocolmo"_

"_Tienes razón"_

Después de dejar a Mugi en la estación tomaste camino directo a casa. Apenas estaba anocheciendo pero el viento se sentía más fuerte que en la tarde. Aceleraste el paso recordando por un instante aquella pesadilla de cuando se fue Ritsu. Pero esta vez era diferente, no sentías miedo o angustia pues habías encontrado una razón para seguir adelante.

"_Esta vez lo lograre, no dejare que nada me detenga Ritsu" _ Dijiste esto con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en tu mirada, aquel brillo que siempre tenías cuando te fijabas una meta. Pero esta vez no se trataba de algún objeto, esta vez se trataba de la persona más importante para ti. Esta vez serias tú la fuerte.

* * *

Notas finales:

Una vez más gracias por pasar a leer esto y dejar sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Le debo de agradecer a mi guia espiritual (no es que me este obligando ¬¬) pero igual sin ella a veces se me van las cabras XD

Nos vemos la siguiente semana con una carta especial para Mio.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno antes de comenzar tengo que decir dos cosas: la primera, es que esta será la última carta que maneje como capítulo a partir de ahora manejare la parte de nuestra querida baterista desde la narración, para así evitar caer en la repetición carta-Mio. La segunda es agradecerles a todos ustedes una vez más por leer esto y por los comentarios. Sin más que lo disfruten.

* * *

El día más importante de todo enero 201X

Feliz cumpleaños Mio!

Hoy es un día muy especial no es así? He pensado mucho en escribirte algo adecuado para tu cumpleaños pero me di cuenta que no es mi estilo jeje. Siento mucho no poder darte en persona aquella caja sorpresa llena de cosas que sé que te gustaran, como la secuela de esa película de terror y esa mascara de zombi que vimos en la tienda de disfraces, le he dicho a Yui que te la diera por mí. Pero como compensación te mando unas blusas que encontré un día mientras visitaba el distrito comercial de la cuidad. No puedo negar que en cuanto las vi pensé que quedarían muy bien en ti y que resaltarían aquellas curvas que se han ido marcando cada vez más en ti.

Sabes Mio, me he dado cuenta que sólo a través de estas cartas puedo ser sincera con mis sentimientos o por lo menos es más fácil no sonrojarse cada vez que pienso en ti. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que has crecido bastante en lugares muy específicos y aunque tratara no ver no lo puede evitar. Poco a poco te has ido convirtiendo en la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás. Y aunque siempre te quejas de que has subido de peso, lo cual es cierto, tal vez no te has dado cuenta que es debido a que te crecen cada vez más tus… ejem bueno tu sabes de que hablo. Y regresando al tema de tu regalo solo espero que te guste mucho.

Me pregunto si las chicas te harán alguna fiesta sorpresa o si tus padres te llevaran a ese restaurante familiar que tanto les gusta visitar. Estoy segura que las chicas harán una fiesta con mucho té y un pastel tan delicioso, Yui hablara de la importancia de las fresas en el pastel mientras que Azusa tratara de calmarla y Mugi entrara en su mundo de fantasías de las cuales no me quiero enterar. Y tú Mio estarás vestida con algún traje exótico que Sawa-Chan te regalará y te hará ponerte a la fuerza. Mientras yo… mientras yo… trataría de hacerte sonrojar con algunos comentarios subidos de tono y a pesar de que sé que recibiré más de un golpe no me importaría si puedo ver tu rostro totalmente rojo, pero este será el primer año que no esté contigo festejando tu cumpleaños, ni tampoco podré verte sonrojarte.

Es patético no lo crees Mio? El creer que con estas cartas me vas a perdonar por haberte dejado sin más, que con cada carta que te escribo mis sentimientos irán desapareciendo como si se tratara de nieve en el suelo. Soy una idiota si sigo creyendo en esto, lo mejor sería seguir adelante y encontrar una nueva razón para sonreír abiertamente sin tener que fingir. Pero tengo que ser sincera y es que puede más la amistad que nos une que mis ganas de olvidarte, sino fuera el caso no estaría escribiéndote desde Estocolmo.

Me disculpo si esta carta empieza a sonar como un melodrama televisivo, la verdad es que ya me está dando comezón de sólo leer lo que te estoy escribiendo. Se supone que esta carta es para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y para desearte que este año esté lleno de felicidad y salud.

Desde aquí te mando un gran abrazo y una caja con ropa XD. Te escribiré después de que me haya acostumbrado un poco más a este lugar. Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

Notas finales:

La próxima semana veremos que tienen las chicas preparadas para el cumpleaños de Mio y lo que estas cartas le están haciendo ver a la bajista.

Nos vemos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos :) Pues hoy les traigo un cap. más. Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora así que lo disfruten.

* * *

Después de algunos días de haberte encontrado con Mugi empezaste a realizar algunos cambios en ti. En la universidad comenzaste a sobresalir más, bueno siempre fuiste una buena alumna sin lugar a dudas, pero ahora te esforzabas el doble. Las actividades del club las tomabas más seriamente pues también no querías perder la práctica con Elizabeth. Los días se pasaban rápido y fue así como recibiste otra carta desde Estocolmo.

Esta vez no hubo dudas pero aun sentías la adrenalina de saber qué te contaría esta vez Ritsu. El sobre parecía más ligero que el anterior, tal vez este no contenga ninguna foto, pensaste. _"Muy bien, veamos que dice…"_

Te sentaste en frente de tu escritorio, haciendo a un lado tu libreta de la universidad. Al abrir el sobre caíste en la cuenta de que esta vez te había mandado una postal de lo que parecía un enorme barco antiguo, parecido a aquel barco de aquella famosa película de piratas que habías visto a petición de Ritsu. _Debe estar pasándola demasiado bien, al parecer. _ Dejaste por un momento la postal y te enfocaste en desdoblar la hoja que contenía aquellas líneas que tanto ansiabas leer.

Al parecer el idioma era totalmente desconocido para ella. Además comenzaste a sentir una ligera molestia por la mención de un completo desconocido que al parecer había estado saliendo con ella. La sola idea de imaginarte a Ritsu con alguien más, en especial un chico, te hacia enojar de sobremanera.

_No me digas, que Mio Akiyama esta celosa porque alguien más esta con ella?_ Esa voz.

_Celos? Eso no es posible, no es como si viera a Ritsu como un príncipe azul o algo así._ Por primera vez te pusiste a dialogar con tu voz interna.

_De verdad? Y todas esas canciones que escribías cuando pensabas en ella?_

_No lo hacía! _

_Oh! Y la vez que le dejaste aquella letra en su buzón? _

_Solo se me ocurrió que era la mejor forma de hacerlo._

_La mejor forma "romántica" quieres decir. Por esta vez no diré nada más pues quiero saber que dice la carta así que puedes continuar leyendo._

No querías hacerle caso pero tenía razón aun tenías mucho que leer. Un ligero rubor se asomaba en tus mejillas pues no tenías la menor idea de que Ritsu se sintiera de esa forma cada vez que la llevabas al museo. Si bien era cierto que te apasionaba el arte no caías en la cuenta de cómo eras cuando te ponías a hablar de algún cuadro, para ti simplemente dejaba de importarte lo demás y te centrabas en el cuadro. De verdad que Ritsu a veces de alguna forma te obligaba a actuar de forma diferente a lo habitual. Pero en vez de sentirte rara te sentías más libre como si realmente esa fueras tú.

Dejaste eso a un lado y seguiste leyendo. Por un momento abriste demasiado tus ojos, tu respiración se detuvo mientras parecía que tu corazón comenzaba a correr a todo lo que podía dar. _Debí haber leído mal. _Te dijiste en un intento por negar lo que habías leído, así que repasaste una vez más esas líneas:

"…_Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mis sentimientos se volvían confusos y es que a pesar de conocerte desde que éramos pequeñas a veces no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería besarte o abrazarte. Llegue incluso a imaginarnos en aquellos cuadros del museo o incluso inmortalizadas en una escultura. Vaya inmadurez de mi parte, bueno aún sigo siendo aquella chica inmadura, a la cual considerabas tu mejor amiga..."_

"_Be-besarme?!" _Dijiste en voz alta después de haber leído tres veces más esa parte, no había forma de negar que esas palabras se encontraran ahí. _"No puede ser posible, no es posible que Ritsu…"_

Todo tomó sentido, esas veces que te había evitado debieron de haber sido por la misma razón que ahora, todo este tiempo había fingido estar feliz cuando por dentro se sentía confundida. Ritsu se había ido porque se había enamorado de ti, desde cuándo? No lo sabias con exactitud. Pero ahora no había forma de hacer algo.

"_Que es lo que realmente quieres hacer?" "Que sientes tú por ella?"_

_Eh? _La pregunta te tomo por sorpresa. Sabes que Ritsu es tu mejor amiga y que tienes una fuerte conexión con ella pero… Amor? Si bien a veces te sentías nerviosa en su presencia o te sonrojabas con sus bromas subidas de tono pero eso no significaba que estuvieras enamorada de ella, cierto?

En un intento por dejar de pensar en estas cosas seguiste leyendo la carta pero ciertamente no prestaste atención a lo demás pues esta inquietud que sentías no te dejaba concentrarte. Y aquella última frase te puso aún más inquieta. _Conseguirse a alguien? Para qué? No se supone que estaba enamorada de ti, o solo es que se siente confundida? Pero nunca te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de ella por ti o es que no los querías ver?_ Todos estos pensamientos comenzaron a inundarte realmente la relación que tenías con Ritsu siempre fue normal a tu parecer.

De manera meramente automática regresaste la carta y la postal en el sobre y la guardaste junto con la otra. De igual forma, apagaste la luz del cuarto y te metiste a tu cama, pues ya era algo tarde para seguir despierta. No querías afrontar esta situación, pues era la primera vez que sabias que alguien sentía algo por ti, y peor fue saber que era tu mejor amiga la que se había enamorado de ti.

_Que debo hacer? No sé qué quiero._ Ese fue tu último pensamiento antes de quedarte dormida.

La mañana siguiente al despertarte lo primero que vino a tu mente eran aquellas líneas, realmente no sabías que pensar, ni mucho menos que hacer. Al principio pensaste en contarle a Mugi, pero no sabías cómo reaccionaría con la idea de que Ritsu fuera… bueno que a Ritsu le gustaran las chicas. Además esto ya era demasiado personal como para contárselo así como así. La idea quedo descartada. Trataste de enfocarte en las clases y fue gracias a un comentario de Yui que recordaste que solo faltaban dos días para tu cumpleaños.

"_Mio-chan hay algo en especial que quieras para tu cumpleaños?"_

_Que Ritsu regrese. "No realmente, cualquier cosa esta bien" _ Trataste de sonar lo más casual posible a pesar de tu indiferencia sobre el tema.

"_Por cierto, no te ha mandado alguna carta Ricchan esta semana? Bueno ya casi es tu cumpleaños y ya sabes…" _ Yui parecía estar un poco nerviosa como si estuviera ocultando algo, además el sólo recordar aquella carta te ponía en un estado de ansiedad.

"_Eh… no ninguna" _ No pudiste evitar desviar la mirada, pues Yui parecía demasiada interesada en la respuesta.

"_Oh! Y yo que pensaba que haría algo especial aparte de…" _Se calló. De inmediato volteaste a verla mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, mientras parecía tomar distancia lejos de ti.

"_A parte de qué?"_ Le preguntaste con cierto tono autoritario.

"_Nada Mio-chan. Este… me tengo que ir ya casi comienza mi clase y es en un salón que está muy lejos. Nos vemos después" _ Mientras te decía esto ya estaba a casi tres o cuatro metros lejos de ti.

"_Oi! Yui!" _ Ibas a ir detrás de ella cuando lograste ver a Mugi caminado por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Por un momento paso por tu mente hacer lo mismo que hizo Yui hace solo unos instantes y huir de Mugi pues tampoco querías hablar con ella pues sabias que de alguna manera le acabarías diciendo lo de la carta. Pero te tardaste más en decidirte que hacer que lo que tardo Mugi en llegar a tu lado.

"_Hola Mio-chan, sucede algo? Te ves un poco ansiosa."_

"_Ah, es que ya casi es mi cumpleaños es por eso" _ Sonaba muy razonable a tu parecer y fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió en el momento.

"_Tienes razón. Habrá que hacer una fiesta con todas..." _Te miro por un instante al darse cuenta de sus palabras _ "Lo siento! Hable sin pensar" _

"_Está bien Mugi, no pasa nada solo me pone un poco triste saber que este va a ser el primer cumpleaños en el que no este Ritsu"_

"_Bueno ya te había dicho yo que debías verlo como una prueba no?"_

"_Si pero… ahora es diferente"_

"_Porqué lo dices Mio-chan?"_

"_Porque…" Ritsu está enamorada de mí._ Aun no podías decirle nada a Mugi porque ni tu misma sabias que hacer con todo esto. _"Sera mejor que nos apuremos, ya casi suena la campana y no quiero llegar tarde" _ Cambiaste de tema drásticamente, Mugi no dijo nada pero te siguió de regreso a sus respectivos salones.

El resto del día paso normal, hubo uno que otro comentario acerca de tu cumpleaños y de qué harías ese día. La verdad es que no querías hacer nada pues tenías otras cosas en tu cabeza que un simple festejo. Le comenzaste a dar vueltas hasta el punto de que te terminara doliendo tu cabeza. Aquella conversación se repetía una y otra vez y siempre eran los mismos diálogos, nunca podías llegar a una solución. No es como si quisieras llegar a una de todos modos.

Sin darte cuenta el día de tu cumpleaños llego.

Ese día tú madre se había dado a la tarea de hacerte el desayuno con todos los platillos que a ti te gustaban, tu padre te había comprado un amplificador nuevo para Elizabeth, no es que el otro estuviera viejo, pero este era mucho mejor. El desayuno fue ameno, pero por dentro esperabas que cierta baterista se apareciera en frente de tu puerta con alguna mascara macabra como regalo de cumpleaños, sin duda algo que no llegaría a pasar.

Antes de salir de tu casa el timbre sonó, casi caes al correr de la emoción pues creías que era algo relacionado a Ritsu. Al abrir la puerta te encontraste con…

"_Azusa?" _ Tu mirada fue una extraña mezcla entre la decepción y la sorpresa.

"_Buenos días Mio-senpai. Solo pasaba a darte esto." _ Tomaste la pequeña caja de regalo que tu pequeña kouhai trataba de darte sin que las manos le temblaran, pero evidentemente estaba muy nerviosa. _"No sabía si debía de venir hasta tu casa, tal vez te esté causando molestias Mio-senpai"_

Le sonreíste de una manera como lo harías con una pequeña hermana menor, después de todo ella quería darte ánimos hoy. _"Nunca serás una molestia Azusa. Muchas gracias."_

"_Feliz cumpleaños Mio-senpai, si me disculpas tengo que ir a la escuela."_

"_Oh, cierto ya va siendo hora de que me vaya también. Por ahora dejare el regalo en mi cuarto, te parece si vamos juntas a la estación?"_

Miraste su rostro lleno de emoción, sin esperar más respuesta que esa subiste a tu habitación para dejar la caja en tu escritorio, al dejarla te diste cuenta una vez más de la carta. _Solo por hoy déjame descansar de este tormento. _Como si la carta te fuera a contestar te le quedaste viendo por unos instantes antes de volver junto a Azusa.

Durante el camino tu pequeña kouhai te pregunto qué clase de cosas planeabas realizar en tu cumpleaños, aunque siempre evitaba mencionar a la baterista. Ciertamente no tenías algún plan en especial para hoy por lo cual tampoco esperabas alguna sorpresa. Bueno a excepción de algo relacionado con Ritsu. _Tal vez ni siquiera se acuerde._

Al llegar a la estación ambas tomaron diferentes direcciones. Con una pequeña reverencia Azusa se despidió de ti. Le prometiste que irían después a tomar el té como agradecimiento por el regalo, aunque sus palabras decían que no era necesario su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Mientras tanto en la universidad tus compañeras te felicitaban y hasta incluso hubo quien te dio un presente. En cuanto a Yui y Mugi, ambas te mandaron un mensaje felicitándote y pidiéndote que al final de las clases se vieran en la entrada, pues te tenían algo preparado. _Solo hacía falta ella._ En un momento te distrajiste de tu clase, una vez más tenías esa plática interna, esta vez te dejaste vencer por tus sentimientos.

_Entonces por fin lo aceptas no?_

_Aceptar que? Es sólo que la extraño mucho, el no verla, el no poder escuchar sus bromas y he de admitir que extraño golpearla. Solamente es eso._

_Oh? Entonces está bien que haga su vida allá con aquel desconocido? Después de todo solo eres su amiga._

_Por supuesto que no está bien!, él ni siquiera la conoce, no sabe cuál es su comida preferida, no sabe que puede llegar a ser irresponsable pero al mismo tiempo tan decidida, tampoco sabe cuál fue la primera canción que toco junto a mí en la batería, no conoce su lado tierno ese que solo me ha mostrado a mí. Tampoco sabe que lloró con aquella película romántica que vimos. Él no sabe que a pesar de llegar a ser tan imprudente siempre antepone a sus amigas por encima de todo. Él no sabe la maravillosa persona que es ella._

_Pero puede llegar a conocerla al igual que lo hiciste tú y aun mejor, tal vez le pueda ofrecer el amor que al parecer tú no tienes. Si solo eres su amiga como tanto dices serlo, entonces no sentirías enojo al saber que se hizo amiga de un chico. No te hubieras puesto celosa cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a Yui. Si solo fueras su amiga nunca hubieras escrito aquellas canciones tan melosas tomándola como tu fuente de inspiración._

_Yo no puedo amar a Ritsu, en definitiva no puedo. Ella es mi amiga._

_Porque no puedes amarla?_

_Pues… ambas somos chicas. No es normal que dos mujeres se amen. Además que van a decir nuestros padres, nuestras amigas. Simplemente es imposible._

_Y no acaso eras de las que pensaban que el amor no tenía forma? Además no confías en tus amigas como para saber que a pesar de todo van a seguir a tu lado? Y también acaso ya olvidaste que tus padres e incluso los de ella te quieren? Acaso no habías decidido que esta vez serias tú quien cuidaría de ella?_

_Yo… tal vez…_

La campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase había sonado, sacándote de tus cavilaciones internas. Rápidamente tomaste tus cosas y te dirigiste a la entrada de la universidad, donde Mugi y Yui ya te estaban esperando. Por lo visto Yui traía una caja un tanto extraña como para llamarle un regalo, de hecho la envoltura parecía más para celebrar Halloween. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió tu espalda.

Al llegar con ellas te comentaron que habían quedado de verse con Sawa-chan y las demás en la cafetería de siempre por lo cual tenían que darse prisa para no llegar tarde. Tu curiosidad casi te gana, pues querías preguntarle a Yui de quién o para qué era esa caja, pero Mugi comenzó a preguntarte como te la habías pasado en el día y cuantas personas te habían dado regalos. Así pues comenzaron a platicar hasta que llegaron al lugar tan familiar para todas.

En el lugar se encontraban Nodoka, Azusa, Ui, Jun y por supuesto Sawa-chan. Ustedes tres se unieron a su mesa. Realmente no esperabas que todas pudieran reunirse pues pocas veces coincidían en horarios. Mientras esperaban a que su orden fuera traída, las chicas comenzaron a preguntarte sobre los regalos que te habían dado. Por supuesto ninguna de ellas trato de meter a la baterista en la conversación, en cambio, fue cierta profesora demente quien lo hizo.

" _Por cierto, no has recibido ningún regalo de ella?"_

"_Ella? De quien habla?"_

"_No te hagas Mio-chan, estoy hablando de Ritsu. Estoy al tanto de la situación."_

No pudiste abrir tus ojos un poco sorprendida, bueno después de todo Sawa-chan de alguna manera siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas. _"No nada" _Tu voz fue casi un susurro al recordar que ella no estaba aquí.

"_Esperen!" _ Interrumpió Yui alzando la mano de forma dramática. _"De hecho si hay un regalo"_ Viste como colocaba aquella caja que tanta curiosidad te había dado hace un rato. No podías creer que aquella caja fuera un regalo de Ritsu. _"Antes de irse me ha dado la misión de entregarte esta caja específicamente hoy"_

"_Yo..." _

"_Anda ábrela Mio-chan" _ Te animaba Mugi. Miraste a todas con cara de curiosidad pues también encontraban aquella envoltura un "poco" peculiar.

Con temor tomaste la caja en tus manos, después de todo se trataba de Ritsu. No te podías tomar las cosas a la ligera. Pero si esta vez se trataba de algo diferente? Bueno después de todo te había dejado esto antes de irse. Una emoción te lleno de inmediato, y con cierta despreocupación rompiste la envoltura. Una vez que retiraste la tapa te encontraste con un papel negro que cubría el contenido. Todas se encontraban de pie asomando la mirada para ver que era aquel regalo. Una vez retiraste el papel te encontraste con…

"_kyyaaa!"_ No pudiste evitar gritar del susto al ver aquella cabeza de zombi que se encontraba en la caja. Te pusiste en cuclillas mientras comenzabas a murmurar tu típica frase.

"_No puedo creer que Ritsu-senpai hiciera algo así" _ La cara de Azusa era una de indignación mientras decía eso.

"_Vamos Mio-chan, es solo una máscara y parece que hay algo más…" _ Decía Sawa-chan mientras sacaba las cosas de la caja. _"Oh esta película es demasiado buena, tiene buenos gustos para las películas de terror. Mira"_

"_No!" _

"_Oh! También hay una tarjeta"_

"_No!" _Contestaste en automático sin realmente escuchar lo que te decían.

"_Vamos Mio, mira que hay una tarjeta de parte de Ritsu, una normal" _Te decía Nodoka tratando de calmarte.

"_Eh? De verdad que no es nada terrorífico?" _Hiciste un puchero al decir eso, todas te sonreían afirmando que no había nada de que temer.

Una vez repuesta de tu susto tomaste aquella tarjeta de las manos de Nodoka, a comparación de las otras cosas que traía la caja la tarjeta contrastaba totalmente. La tarjeta era demasiado colorida, los dibujos y el tipo de letra eran demasiado lindos, totalmente como a ti te gustan. Al reverso solo tenía dos líneas escritas. _"Lo siento pero no lo resistí. Feliz cumpleaños Mio-chan." _ Leíste en voz alta. Todo en Ritsu era inesperado, no había forma de saber qué es lo que haría o lo que pensaba, así era ella después de todo. Todo tomó sentido. La extrañabas, todo este tiempo te habías sentido sola, por más que lo intentaras ella siempre estaba en tu mente. Pero no era por el hecho de que tu mejor amiga se había ido.

_Al fin lo admites no?_

_Sí, la extraño porque me hace tanta falta. La extraño porque ella es la fuente de mi poca valentía. La extraño porque sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella._

Mientras pensabas esto, agachaste tu cabeza mientras las lágrimas acudían a tus ojos, todo el día te habías estado reprimiendo de poder llorar pues bien sabias que Ritsu no estaba a tu lado, que no podría darte un abrazo por tu cumpleaños. Todo este tiempo lo único que querías de regalo es que ella estuviera ahí contigo, no querías ropa nueva, ni un amplificador nuevo ni siquiera una fiesta de cumpleaños todo lo que querías era que ella regresara para poder ver una vez más esos ojos que tanto te gustaban y esa sonrisa que hacía que tu corazón se acelerara.

"_Baka Ritsu" _ Decías entre sollozos. Ninguna de las presentes sabía que hacer o que decir, se veían entre ellas esperando que alguna pudiera hacer algo. Al final fue Sawa-chan quien se acercó para susurrarte.

"_Mio te has esforzado bastante no es así? No es fácil aceptarlo pero tampoco quiere decir que tenga que acabarse el mundo o algo por el estilo. Es tu elección seguir adelante aceptando las cosas o simplemente estancarte. Pero yo confió en que sabrás hacer lo mejor."_

Sawa-chan se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes que tú el tipo de relación que te unía a Ritsu pues en más de una ocasión te daba indirectas sobre ser el juguete de la baterista o el poder de convencimiento que tenías sobre ella. Pero nunca quiso intervenir pues era algo demasiado íntimo para ambas.

"_Mio-chan yo también la extraño!" _ Yui te abrazo de la misma forma que hacía con Azusa mientras lloraba a la par contigo.

"_Yui-senpai se supone que debes de animarla no de ponerte a llorar con ella_" Azusa regañaba a Yui.

Ciertamente eran tus amigas pues de manera extraña consiguieron hacerte reír. No querías que se preocuparan por ti, bueno no más de lo que ya estaban. Era mejor por un instante disfrutar de este momento con tus amigas ya después tendrías tiempo de sobra para aclarar tus sentimientos.

Después de darles una disculpa y explicarles que te había ganado la emoción la tarde siguió su curso. Todas dieron su mayor esfuerzo por animarte, en especial Sawa-chan con aquel conjunto demasiado provocativo que te regalo si bien no te hizo ponértelo porque estaban en público amenazo con ir a tu casa a realizar una sesión de fotos. _De verdad tiene un problema. _Pensaste.

Por otro lado, los regalos de las demás chicas fueron agradables a comparación de los dos primeros. Después de tomarse una foto y quedar de verse otra vez cada una de las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Por suerte Ui te dio una bolsa para que guardaras todos tus regalos y fuera más sencillo llegar a tu casa. Ya bastante tenías con la caja de Ritsu.

Al llegar a tu casa notaste una pequeña nota en la cual tu madre te informaba que ella y tu padre habían salido a conseguir unas cosas y que te posiblemente llegarían un poco tarde. Siempre era lo mismo cada cumpleaños, tus padres misteriosamente desaparecían y llegaban a casa con un pastel y más regalos. Bueno eso te daría tiempo para asimilar los eventos de hoy.

Ya estabas en frente de tu habitación cuando sonó el timbre, optaste por dejar tus cosas sobre la cama y atender a cualquiera que fuese a esa hora. A medio camino de las escaleras el timbre volvió a sonar. _Pero que impaciente._ Pensaste. Al abrir la puerta te encontraste con un tipo con uniforme y gorra de aquella famosa compañía de envíos.

"_Disculpe, la señorita Akiyama Mio?" _ Te pregunto mientras leía la hoja que traía sobre una pequeña caja.

"_Soy yo" _ Contestaste de manera tímida.

"_Le traigo una entrega especial, podría firmar aquí?"_

"_Sí claro" _ Después de firmar el papel te entrego la caja, la cual era ligeramente pesada. Te preguntaste que era lo que tendría dentro.

"_Muchas gracias señorita Akiyama" _ Sin más se fue.

Una vez más subiste las escaleras hasta tu cuarto. Una vez dentro pusiste la caja en el suelo y tomaste asiento a un lado de ella. Para empezar leíste la pequeña hoja que traía los datos de envió, vaya sorpresa te llevaste al ver que venía desde Estocolmo. Una vez más la baterista te daba un pequeño susto. Y si se trataba de algo parecido como la primera caja?

_Realmente no creo que sea capaz de gastar dinero solo para hacer esto o sí? _ Comenzaste a preguntarte. Tomaste la caja entre tus manos y la agitaste mientras colocabas tu oreja a un lado para verificar el contenido. Nada, no se escuchaba nada que golpeara contra las paredes. _Parece ser seguro._

Retiraste la cinta para encontrarte con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela. Sacaste por completo aquella tela para darte cuenta que era una hermosa blusa y no solo era una sino que dentro se encontraban otras cinco todas muy coloridas. Comenzaste a probártelas por encima de tu ropa para ver cómo se veían pero a medio camino te diste cuenta que había un sobre en el fondo de la caja. Dejaste las blusas en la cama y sacaste el sobre, más emocionada de lo normal.

Esta vez solo era una hoja, no había postales ni fotografías. Era solamente una carta para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. _Aun estando lejos tratas de compensar tu ausencia._ Comenzaste a leerla.

Ciertamente tenía razón a pesar de que te asusto, aquellos regalos te habían gustado. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella le habías tomado cierto gusto a este tipo de cosas. Aunque también te habían encantado aquellas blusas.

Esta vez te habías llenado de una felicidad al saber que ella pensaba en ti. Pero rápidamente fue cambiada por un sentimiento de vergüenza al leer aquello sobre tu cuerpo. No esperabas que ella se diera cuenta de todos esos pequeños detalles. Pero tampoco esperabas que mencionara el crecimiento de tus… bueno le habías entendido a la perfección. Y es que era cierto que desde hace ya un tiempo te habías dado cuenta que esa zona en específico se había desarrollado más de lo que hubieras querido pero no se lo mencionaste porque sabias que tenía cierto complejo con eso.

Retomando tu lectura bien podías pensar que Ritsu era una especie de adivina con respecto a lo de la fiesta pero más aún sobre ciertos eventos que se dieron en la cafetería.

_Sí, hoy fue la primera vez que no estuviste conmigo. Ni tampoco pude golpearte por tus bromas. Pero tampoco es que tenga algo que perdonarte, debería ser yo quien se disculpara. Soy una verdadera tonta al no haber querido darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos antes y haberte causado tanto dolor. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Como muestra está tu ausencia. Te extraño mucho Ritsu. Qué debería hacer con mis sentimientos?_

* * *

Notas finales:

Qué tal chicos si les ha gustado? A veces siento que me pierdo o dejo cosas de lado. Nada me haría más feliz si me dicen que les ha parecido hasta ahora o qué les gustaría que pasara ahora.

El siguiente será de como le ha ido a Ritsu por allá y sus planes a futuro.

Nos vemos :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chic s, hoy les traigo un poco del lado de Ritsu. Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que cierta baterista decidiera llegar a este recóndito país. Sin conocimiento alguno del idioma o incluso sin saber realmente qué tipo de cuidad era a la cual había llegado. Pero era bien sabido por todas que aquella baterista no era de las que se estaban quietas o sin hacer nada. Pues fue así como nuestra querida Ritsu comenzó su vida aquí en Estocolmo.

Ya habían pasado un poco más de tres semanas desde que la baterista se encontraba en el hotel. Las salidas con aquel chico la habían dejado fascinada, nunca imagino que este lugar fuera tan maravilloso en cuando a edificios y museos se trataba, muy a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Y el día de hoy había decidido salir una vez más con Alexei, su primer amigo en esta ciudad.

Ritsu se encontraba de pie junto a la entrada del hotel lugar que se había hecho el habitual para quedarse de ver con él y salir a ver la cuidad. Pero esta vez sería diferente, pues había decidido quedarse un tiempo y conseguir un trabajo y algo más que un hotel para descansar, Alexei podría ayudarle a conseguir un trabajo. Pero qué tipo de trabajo sería?

La baterista se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba un chico pelirrojo de ojos color gris, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de ventaja a la baterista. Vestía de acuerdo a la temporada invernal un abrigo negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, un pantalón grueso, botas para poder caminar con comodidad en la nieve y por supuesto bufanda y guantes.

"_Oye, estas despierta?" _ Le hablo el chico una vez que estuvo de pie frente a ella.

"_Eh? Oh eres tu Alexei, estaba pensando en algunas cosas" _ Le contesto Ritsu en inglés, aquel idioma que en su momento le disgusto a mas no poder pero que ahora se había convertido en su salvación después de su intento de huida de Japón.

"_Tú puedes pensar? Con lo poco que te conozco sé que poco usas tu cerebro" _ Al igual que a Ritsu, Alexei disfrutaba de molestar a las personas solo que su humor era un poco más sarcástico que el de ella.

"_Oi!" _ La mirada de Ritsu se volvió una de molestia pero su sonrisa indicaba que aquello no le molestaba del todo. _"Necesito un trabajo y un lugar que no sea un hotel"_

"_No estabas aquí de turista?" _La cara del chico era de confusión pues al principio Ritsu le había dicho que solo estaba de turista. Aunque también se le había hecho raro que después de tres semanas aun siguiera aquí.

"_No realmente" _ Ritsu comenzó a rascarse atrás de la nuca como hace siempre que está nerviosa o avergonzada. _"Es solo que ya no me sentía tan a gusto en Japón, además este lugar me gusta aunque me muera de frio jejeje" _Y realmente poco le faltaba para traer todo un almacén de ropa debajo de su chamarra, pues traía tres playeras más debajo de su abrigo.

"_Entiendo, y como que tipo de trabajo quieres? O en que eres buena?" _

"_Este… sé muy bien hablar inglés, además se me da bien molestar a cierta persona y si de resistencia se trata mi cabeza puede aguantar la caída de un piano encima" _ Lo último lo dijo con mucho orgullo pues después de tanto golpe de Mio en la cabeza era lógico que tuviera la cabeza tan dura.

"_Pues dudo mucho que quieran a una cabeza dura a menos que te usen como base para algún edificio, de verdad quieres trabajar? No pareces ser ese tipo de persona, más bien eres del tipo contrario"_

"_Bueno tienes alguna idea de que trabajo puedo conseguir o vas a seguir molestándome" _ La baterista comenzaba a molestarse pues esta vez de verdad quería hablar seriamente con el chico.

"_No te enojes es solo una pequeña broma. Ya hablando en serio, que más sabes hacer?"_ Esta vez la pregunta dejaba en claro que ya no estaba bromeando.

"_Pues realmente solo puedo presumir del inglés aunque también puedo servir de mesera o algo por el estilo. Lleve un entrenamiento "especial" para eso." _ Había recordado el trabajo con el amigo de Mugi en la cafetería no había sido demasiado pesado por lo cual no se molestaría en tener un trabajo de ese tipo.

"_Bueno en ese caso puede que tenga algo que puedas hacer aunque no es realmente lo mismo" _Aunque fue solo por un instante en la cara del chico se veía cierta sonrisa malévola o eso creyó Ritsu.

"_Estas seguro que no es nada malo?" _ La preocupación se notaba en su voz, que tal si se trataba de algún tipo de trabajo "raro". De repente comenzó a dudar del chico.

"_Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo, será mejor que hablemos de una vez con él" _ Alexei la tomo de la mano y casi se la lleva arrastrando pues la baterista se había arrepentido de comentarle lo del trabajo.

Habían llegado a un hotel, no muy lejos del que ahora usaba Ritsu como casa. Alexei le comento que tenía un conocido que ahora estaba corto de personal, más en específico de mucamas, por lo cual hablaría con él para que ella pudiera trabajar ahí. Ritsu se sintió más tranquila al saber que no se trataba de otra cosa, pero casi inmediatamente sale corriendo del hotel al darse cuenta el tipo de uniforme que usaban las mujeres. Un traje de sirvienta. Parecía alguna especie de maldición que la siguió desde Japón hasta Estocolmo.

"_De verdad voy a poder a trabajar aquí? No es necesario hablar polaco o como se llame el idioma?" _ Ritsu trataba de encontrar algún tipo de excusa para no trabajar en ese lugar, o mejor dicho con ese uniforme, ya suficiente había tenido con las actividades del club y Sawa-chan.

"_Es sueco no polaco en primera, en segunda no es necesario que lo hables ya que no lo vas a necesitar si solo trabajas de medio tiempo como mucama" _ El chico le sonreía con cierto aire de diversión al ver la expresión que tenía la baterista en su rostro.

Después de su pequeña charla, Alexei se fue a hablar con el gerente del hotel, él era su conocido del que le había hablado a Ritsu, luego de unos minutos regresó con la baterista para informarle que le harían una rápida entrevista en inglés para poder ver que tan bien lo manejaba. Ritsu comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pues esta sería la primera entrevista para un trabajo formal que haría.

Así pues se dirigió hacia la oficina del susodicho conocido, con cada paso que daba más nerviosa estaba ya que esta vez su preciado japonés no le serviría de mucho. Cuando llegó a la oficina, la recibió un señor como de unos 40 años, su cabello ya mostraba muchas canas, en su rostro se veían algunas arrugas y tenía una mirada demasiado amable. Parecía ser una persona muy comprensiva. Esto logro calmar a la baterista un poco.

El gerente se presentó como el señor Johansson y después de las preguntas básicas comenzó una pequeña platica sobre cómo es que Ritsu había llegado aquí desde un país demasiado lejano. La baterista le conto que estaba dándose un tiempo para poder darle un buen sentido a su vida ya que ciertas circunstancias en su hogar no le permitían seguir adelante. Le comento que sus planes eran quedarse hasta inicios de primavera ya que quería seguir visitando más países, pero para eso necesitaba un empleo. El señor Johansson le ofreció un trabajo de medio tiempo, y tal como dijo Alexei, sería de mucama. Su trabajo comenzaría a partir del día siguiente y que por lo tanto tenía que pasar a que le tomaran las medidas para su nuevo uniforme.

Pasaron unos minutos más acordando el horario y el papeleo necesario para comenzar su trabajo. Terminando la entrevista y después de ir a ver lo del tan "esperado" uniforme. Ritsu se dirigió con Alexei hacia un pequeño restaurante que ya habían visitado un par de veces antes.

"_Y si hay uniformes de tu talla o tendrán que ir a buscar en alguna tienda de ropa de niños?" _ Le preguntaba el chico con el afán de molestar aún más a la pequeña baterista.

"_No estoy tan pequeña! Ustedes parecen postes de luz" _ Ritsu trataba de defenderse. A pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlo, Alexei se había convertido en un amigo apreciado por la baterista. De cierta manera hacia que su estancia en un lugar desconocido fuera más llevadera. Aunque cuando Ritsu se encontraba sola siempre acudía a su mente la imagen de Mio.

Justo como en este momento. Ritsu recordó aquella vez donde tuvieron que ir a la cafetería del amigo de Mugi, como parte del entrenamiento especial de la bajista. _Se veía tan hermosa con su uniforme de sirvienta, bueno la verdad es que siempre se veía hermosa sin importar la ropa. Y pensar que ahora tendré que trabajar con un uniforme similar. Voy a extrañar las burlas de Azusa, aunque es imposible que yo, la gran Ritsu-sama, me vea mal en ese tipo de ropas._

_Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo Mio. No hace mucho que comenzaron las clases así que lo más seguro es que estés estudiando. Es realmente tonto que entre más trato de no pensar en ti, más te recuerdo. Y es que es imposible no hacerlo pues prácticamente hemos estado juntas desde pequeñas, cada momento junto a ti me da tanta felicidad como no tienes idea. Pero ahora, he caído en la cuenta de que mis sentimientos, no serán correspondidos pues nunca te diste cuenta de las señales que te mandaba. Ni siquiera cuando estaba celosa de que tú y Nodoka fueran amigas. Ya es tarde para un nosotras, es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a tu ausencia, a tus risas, tus llantos y por supuesto a tus gritos de los cuales yo era la culpable._

"…_te parece bien?" _ Alexei le estaba proponiendo algo a la ahora despistada Ritsu. _"Me estas escuchando?"_

"_Eh? Lo siento que me estabas diciendo?" _ La chica trato de sacar esos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente, pero como últimamente sucedía, lo único que conseguía era recordar de manera dolorosa el porqué de su partida de Japón.

"_Te estoy diciendo que lo mejor es que dejes el hotel y te vayas a vivir al edificio donde yo vivo. Será más barato pagar la renta de un pequeño departamento que la habitación de un hotel como el tuyo." _

"_Puede que tengas razón, pero no estoy muy segura de irme del hotel. Además mañana entro a trabajar y quien sabe que tan cansada termine" _

"_Ni que tu equipaje fuera tanto, no es como si te fueras a cambiar de una casa a otra, sólo vas a llevarte tus dos maletas y ya. Es más, hasta yo podría cargarlas" _ El chico de verdad trataba de convencer a la baterista del cambio de lugar. Eso hacía sentir un poco incomoda a Ritsu, pues por un momento pensó que Alexei iba con segundas intenciones. _"Además el departamento que te digo esta amueblado, no te va a faltar nada"_

Al parecer Alexei no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que Ritsu le dijera que sí. No le quedaba de otra a la baterista. _"Está bien acepto, pero será después del trabajo y tendrás que invitarme la cena"_

"_No me parece justo pero con tal de tenerte más cerca." _ La cara de Alexei denotaba demasiada felicidad. _"Me tengo que ir, he quedado de llevar a una pareja a ver la cuidad así que me voy pero mañana paso por ti en la tarde. Mientras hablare con la casera para acomodar el departamento"_

"_E-está bien" _Lo primero que menciono Alexei la puso un poco nerviosa. _No creo que él esté interesado en mi de esa forma verdad?_ Pensó Ritsu, pues en verdad no podía verlo en algo más que un amigo.

Después de pagar la cuenta, el chico se fue mientras Ritsu decidió dar una pequeña vuelta. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, primero las cosas con Alexei se estaban tornando un poco incomodas, segundo mañana comenzaría un verdadero trabajo y por ultimo estaban aquellos pensamientos que tenía sobre la bajista y cierto traje de sirvienta.

_No puedo creer que tendré que vestir otra vez un traje de ese tipo. A decir verdad no me veía tan mal con el que hizo Sawa-chan, siempre tuvo buena visión para esas cosas, sobre todo con Azusa y Mio. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de trajes demasiado sexys, en más de una ocasión le pedí a Mio que me modelara alguno en mi cuarto pero siempre recibía un golpe como respuesta. Nunca se dio cuenta de que me encantaba hacerla sonrojar._

_Cuando por fin pude aceptar mis sentimientos, me di cuenta que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Comencé a alejarme pensando que así podría calmar mis ganas de besarla y de decirle cuanto a quiero pero como si se tratara de un síndrome de abstinencia, entre menos la tenía cerca más deseaba abrazarla incluso el solo rozar mi mano contra su piel me hacía sonrojarme. Realmente ya no soportaba estar cerca de ella sin tener esa clase de pensamientos sucios fue así como termine huyendo de ella y de mis sentimientos. _

_De verdad soy tan tonta como piensa, ahora le escribo cartas con la esperanza de que de esa forma pueda recuperar esa amistad que siempre nos ha unido. Es como si esperara que ella me escribiera de regreso diciéndome que me extraña y que quiere verme de vuelta, pero hasta ahora no ha ocurrido tal suceso. Es mejor pensar en algo más._

_Últimamente Alexei se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me ha estado invitando la comida y ha tratado de ser menos sarcástico. Solamente espero que no se trate de otra cosa. No quisiera que pasara por una situación similar a la mía. Tal vez tenga que contarle sobre Mio para así dejarle en claro que no podre verlo más que como un amigo. Pero será en caso de que las cosas se pongan más incomodas, me da un poco de miedo si él me dice que estar enamorada de una chica, siendo chica, está mal._

Mientras Ritsu caminaba pensativa, había llegado a su hotel, en donde pasaría su última noche. Después de tomar una ducha y una cena ligera decidió llamarle a la única persona con la que había decidido mantener contacto. Solo pasó un tono antes de que la voz del otro lado se escuchara.

"_Bueno?"_

"_Hola Yui, como estas?"_

"_Ricchan? Hace mucho que no me llamabas, porque? Estas bien? No te ha pasado nada malo?" _ L a voz de Yui se escuchaba muy agitada, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"_Estoy bien, además solo han pasado unos días desde que hablamos. He estado haciendo algunas cosas por aquí. Que tal fue la fiesta de Mio? Cumpliste con la misión?"_

"_Así es mi capitán, el paquete fue entregado" _ El cambio en el tono de voz de Yui fue muy rápido. _"Aunque no sé si haya sido buena idea, Mio-chan se puso a llorar"_

"_De verdad? Ahora sí me ha de odiar" _ La voz de Ritsu se fue apagando. No esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de la bajista.

"_Oh no, es sólo que te extraña demasiado, todas lo hacemos. Cuando piensas regresar?"_

"_Ya te había dicho que no sabía cuándo, pero estas segura que no me odia?" _

"_Últimamente se ve más segura pero la he visto cuando cree que nadie la ve. Se pone a ver a la nada con una mirada triste y a veces pareciera que va a llorar. Se ha esforzado mucho para hacer como si no te hubieras ido."_

"_Es mejor que trate de superar esto, porque yo no voy a regresar pronto, de hecho me quedare por lo menos hasta primavera aquí ya luego me iré a otro país. Sé que está mal lo que hice pero es lo mejor para las dos."_

"_Acaso tú y Mio-chan se pelearon? " _

"_No" _ Ritsu no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que se había ido. _"Necesito tiempo para rehacer mi vida."_

"_De verdad es solo eso?" _ A veces Yui parecía más lista de lo que aparentaba. Solo a veces.

"_Mejor dime como te ha ido con la escuela." _No había nada mejor que un cambio radical de tema.

"_Muy bien, he podido comer más dulces entre los descansos."_

"_Me refería al estudio Yui."_

"_Ah eso, pues ya sabes, Mugi me ayuda con mis tareas y Mio me ayuda a estudiar para los exámenes y cuando no entiendo algo Ui también me ayuda."_

"_Las chicas deben estar pasándola un poco difícil. Qué bueno que cambien la escuela por el trabajo."_

"_Estas trabajando Ricchan? En dónde? De qué? Quien te haya contratado debió estar necesitado de personal."_

"_Oi! Estoy preparada para el trabajo. Gracias a los entrenamientos del club y a los trajes ridículos de Sawa-chan" _ Su voz sonaba un poco ofendida, es que acaso todas la pensaban como si se tratase de una torpe y floja chica? _"Mañana comienzo, trabajare como recamarera en un hotel, un amigo me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo."_

"_Puede ser que ese chico quiera ser tu novio?"_

"_Para nada! Es sólo un amigo que conocí aquí, no hay manera que me enamore de otra persona que no sea…" _ La baterista calló antes de cometer semejante error. "_Se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que ya me vaya a dormir sino puede que llegue tarde el primer día. Te marco después Yui y ya sabes que no debes decirle a nadie que te hable por teléfono."_

"_Espera, de quien estas enamorada? Ricchan dime." _La voz de Yui sonaba a una exigencia hecha por una niña pequeña. Pero realmente Ritsu no quería tocar más el tema.

"_Cuídate Yui adiós." _ Y sin esperar respuesta colgó.

_Por poco y le cuento a Yui. Será mejor que no le cuente a nadie. Si Mio se entera que hablo con Yui se pondría muy fea la cosa, pero solamente así puedo enterarme de cómo esta Mio. Ahora sé que si me extraña pero no es para ponerme a dar de brincos por la habitación, sólo me extraña porque soy su amiga. No hay forma de que se enamore de mí, de que corresponda mis sentimientos. Aun así siento como si fuera la mala del cuento pues por dentro estoy feliz de que haya llorado por mi ausencia. Aunque no por eso voy a regresar, prometí que hasta que no mate mis sentimientos por ella no regresaría. _

_Bueno tampoco quiere decir que deje de ser su amiga, solamente dejare que verla con amor. No quiero perder nuestra amistad por estos tontos sentimientos._

Después de ese pequeño dialogo interno, Ritsu decidió escribirle una vez más una carta. Ya se había propuesto escribirle por lo menos una vez cada semana o cuando le pasara algo importante. Así mantendría a la bajista al tanto de ella, pues no dudaba que Mio se preocupara por su bienestar.

_Poco a poco, espero poder dejar de quererte Mio. _ Pensó al cerrar el sobre de su siguiente carta.

* * *

Notas finales:

Me disculpo su hubo faltas de ortografía no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo, ya saben cosas de la escuela.

Y como siempre muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios.

La próxima semana veremos que la preocupación de Mio por su amiga hace que la bajista tome una decisión importante para ambas.

Hasta luego :)


	8. Chapter 8

Como cada semana, hoy les dejo un nuevo cap. Que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que tu amiga se fue y ha pasado casi un mes desde que descubriste que te enamoraste de ella. Hasta ahora no habías podido tomar una verdadera decisión sobre que hacer con ese sentimiento, que si bien al principio te asustó y que después aceptaste aun con dudas, ahora, tenías miedo de perder a la única persona que podría ser la fuente de tu felicidad en tu futura vida.

Bien dicen que cuando menos quieres pensar en algo, más tratas de concentrarte en otra cosa totalmente diferente. Y eso hacías tú, decidiste concentrarte totalmente a los estudios y a las prácticas con Elizabeth con el propósito de no pensar más en cada una de las situaciones en las que Ritsu terminaba encontrando a alguien más. Sobre todo cuanto recordabas el nombre de aquel tipo que ahora disfrutaba de la compañía que Ritsu había decidido negarte.

Días después de darte cuenta de tus sentimientos y de que Ritsu estaba con un chico descubriste aquel sentimiento que las personas denominaban celos. Cuando Yui y tu querida Ritsu (ahora si podías aceptar que la querías de esa manera) pasaban mucho tiempo juntas jugando, caías en cuenta de que por dentro te sentías molesta. Sí, molestia era lo que pensabas que tenías pero siempre ella te daba una sonrisa o te asustaba cada vez que te veía así. Haciendo que de inmediato se te pasara.

Sin embargo esta vez era muy diferente, en primera tu molestia se convirtió en celos, que con el paso del tiempo se hacían cada vez más fuertes pues en esta ocasión Ritsu no se encontraba a tu lado. Esto provocaba lo que tú llamabas "un licuado de emociones" por una parte esos celos no te dejaban en paz pero al mismo tiempo el miedo te consumía poco a poco, el saber que la causante de su dolor eras tú, te hacía pensar que Ritsu no tardaría en odiarte o peor aún en reemplazarte con alguien más.

No! De ninguna manera querías que la chica de ojos color miel te olvidara, pero qué clase de deseo egoísta era ese cuando nunca te diste cuenta de las señales que te dio? Cómo podías esperar que ella un día simplemente se apareciera en frente de tu casa para decirte que no podía vivir sin ti? Habías creído que el amor era algo tan puro, que solo era la felicidad que ambas personas se habían pasado la vida entera buscando, que era tan sencillo declarar tus sentimientos y aún más seria que la otra persona te correspondiera y así vivirían juntas hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Ahora te dabas cuenta que no es así, pues cuando te habías dado cuenta de tu amor por ella fue por el hecho de que te había dejado sin decirte a dónde iría o cuándo regresaría. Ritsu se había cansado de esperar a que tú le correspondieras aunque sea una de tantas señales que te dio. No había forma de que creyeras en los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes en caballos blancos no existían más para ti.

Pero entonces te preguntabas si realmente valía la pena olvidar todo y seguir adelante o hacer hasta el último intento por hacer que Ritsu se diera cuenta que la amas?

Fue así, que entre tantas emociones y tantos pensamientos el mes de febrero llegó a su fin dando paso al inicio de la primavera.

El tiempo transcurrido desde la partida de Ritsu hasta ahora, lo dedicaste plenamente a la universidad. Dejaste de salir con las demás, pues no querías que te preguntaran sobre la persona que más extrañabas. Siempre les dabas a Yui y a Mugi cualquier pretexto para no ir con ellas a tomar el té o desayunar juntas. Al principio era Yui la que te insista en que te tomaras un descanso pero siempre la acababas regañando sobre su desempeño escolar. No era justo, lo sabias. Pero no querías que ellas se enteraran que amabas a Ritsu. Con tu usual pesimismo te imaginaste situaciones donde las chicas dejaban de ser tus amigas por ser anormal. Tenías miedo de que tal cosa pasara por lo cual lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue simplemente alejarte de ellas. Después de un tiempo dejaron de insistirte. De esa manera tu vida que alguna vez estuvo llena de personas poco a poco se volvía una especie de caja fuerte en la cual tu permanecías dentro.

Las primeras cartas que Ritsu te mandaba llegaron semana a semana, pero últimamente tardaban dos semanas en llegar. Notaste que su forma de escribir se volvía más fría e incluso dejaba de escribir sobre ti o sus sentimientos, parecían más reportes de la escuela que otra cosa. Poco a poco sentías como ella te comenzaba a dejar de lado. Te habías enterado de algunas cosas gracias a esas cartas, pero si Ritsu se comenzaba a portar de manera fría lo más seguro es que en algún momento deje de escribirte no?

_No quiero que me olvide, no quiero que deje de escribirme._

_Entonces, qué vas a hacer? Vas a hacer mágicamente que ella regrese diciendo que te extraña?_

_No es eso, pero que puedo hacer yo sí no tengo forma de comunicarme con ella._

_Sólo buscas pretextos para no hacerlo, en estos días la tecnología te permite hacer muchas cosas._

_Bueno tienes razón, pero se acercan los exámenes finales y no puedo dejar la escuela sólo para ir a buscarla._

_Supongo que la escuela te va a dar esa felicidad que puede darte ella no? No puedo creer que seas así de miedosa y eso que formo parte de ti como tu consciencia. Me voy, no puedo seguir si tú no quieres hacer nada. Cuando te decidas puede que sea demasiado tarde._

Tenía razón, a veces ni tu misma podías creer que tus miedos te frenaran hasta tal punto de mejor negarlo todo. De verdad amabas a la baterista pero sabias bien que si la elegías a ella tendrías que afrontar todos los problemas que eso generaría. No podías asegurar tener en este momento el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, la preocupación y el miedo de que sucediera eso que tanto habías imaginado comenzaba a tensarte.

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que otra carta de Ritsu llegara a tu hogar.

Ya tus padres sabían que te escribía, pero tampoco les contaste realmente el contenido de todas ellas. Tu madre siempre que veía los sobres te decía que lo mejor era que ella se quedara ahí porque siempre te había causado problemas. Por más que intentabas defenderla tu madre siempre imponía su autoridad sobre ti.

Ya se te había hecho costumbre encerrarte con llave cada vez que leías las cartas por seguridad, sabias que tu madre podría entrar sin pedir permiso y quitarte la carta para leerla. Esta carta te contaba de dos sucesos que generaron dos emociones. La primera es que te enteraste que el tipo este sólo veía a Ritsu como una amiga y hermana, lo que te generó por unos momentos tranquilidad. Tus celos se calmaron solo un poco pues aun la idea de que él pasara tiempo con Ritsu no te agradaba.

La otra noticia no te gustó en lo más mínimo, de hecho, entraste en un estado de pánico pues te diste cuenta que en definitiva Ritsu no iba a regresar. Ella había decidido irse de Estocolmo a otro país, esta vez tampoco mencionó cual. Sólo menciono que esta sería la última carta que te escribiría desde Estocolmo, que en cuanto estuviera en el otro país te escribiría.

_Ves? Esta vez sí te está abandonando. Es esto lo que necesitas para tomar una decisión?_

_Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

_Y yo que voy a saber, sólo existo para que te des cuenta de las cosas obvias, y claro, para molestarte._

Tenías que hacer algo. Pero ya!

"_Maldición, maldición, tengo que ir. No, no, no. Lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido de Estocolmo, la carta tiene fecha de hace nueve días."_ Comenzaste a dar vueltas en tu habitación como tigre enjaulado. _"Ya sé! Le preguntaré a Yui si sabe algo, pero me he portado tan mal con ella, no puedo preguntarle." _ Como avanzaba el tiempo empezaba a darte un vértigo por tantas vueltas y por pensar tan rápido. _ "No puedo hacer más que esperar"_

_Y si tu espera se hace eterna? Aun crees que te va a escribir. Ya se olvidó definitivamente de ti._

"_Tengo que confiar en ella. En cuanto sepa donde esta voy a ir por ella. Esta vez me toca a mí demostrarle realmente que la quiero."_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la tan ansiada carta que decidiría el lugar a donde irías llegara.

El destino: Paris, Francia.

No podías creer que entre tantos lugares, Ritsu escogiera ese. Pues la mención de aquella cuidad evocaba un sinfín de ideas melosas. Es que acaso estar tanto tiempo lejos le había hecho daño? _Espera, _te decía tu voz interna, _no es esa ciudad donde se encuentra el museo más famoso de Francia? _ Cierto el Museo de Louvre.

Muchas veces, después de salir del museo siempre le dijiste a Ritsu que visitar el museo que guardaba a la Mona Lisa era uno de tus más grandes sueños. Y como siempre, ella te decía que irían juntas a ver aquella pintura. Otra cosa más que la baterista no cumplió. Y si seguías esperando tal vez nunca harían las cosas que prometieron hacer juntas.

_Maldición, tengo que irme ya._

Con ese pensamiento comenzaste a alistar tus cosas en la maleta. Al día siguiente en la mañana tomarías el primer vuelo que te llevara a Francia, sin importarte las clases o los exámenes pues ya después tendrías tiempo para volver a realizarlos. Aunque también estaban tus padres, tendrías que decirles que te irías, pero bajo qué pretexto? No podías decirles que ibas a recuperar al amor de tu vida, tu madre se infartaría y tu padre, bueno no querías pensarlo. Tal vez si les dijeras que Ritsu está en problemas te dejarían ir, sí, eso era algo razonable pues cuando ella tenía problemas acudía a ti. Una vez terminaste de empacar tus cosas, bajaste para encontrarte a tu madre en la cocina lavando los trastes de la cena y a tu padre viendo la televisión.

Estabas demasiado nerviosa pues muy raras veces les habías mentido a tus padres, esta vez seria por algo bueno. _"Papá, mamá, tengo algo muy importantes que decirles"_

Tu madre fue la primera en responderte, sin dejar de lavar los trastes. _"Qué sucede hija?"_

"_Este… Ritsu me ha mandado una carta desde Paris diciendo que necesita que vaya porque tiene unos problemas"_

"_Es que acaso esa niña no tiene familia para que la ayude?" _ La voz de tu madre denotaba cierta irritación.

"_Me ha pedido a mí que la ayude, no puedo dejarla así es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. He decidido ir mañana a primera hora"_

"_Escuchaste eso cariño? Nuestra hija prefiere ayudar a esa niña problemática en vez de asistir a clases" _

"_A donde dices que vas a ir?" _ Tu padre no había prestado realmente atención por estar viendo un partido de béisbol.

"_A Paris, tengo que ir a ayudar a Ritsu. Por favor déjenme ir. Nunca les he pedido nada ni tampoco pueden quejarse de que les he causado problemas. Prometo que cuando regrese me pondré al corriente con la escuela."_

"_Cuanto tiempo vas a tardar?" _ Te preguntó tu padre, esa era señal de que estaba considerando dejarte ir. Pero realmente no sabías cuanto tiempo te tomaría traer de vuelta a Ritsu.

"_No lo sé padre, pero tampoco espero que sea tanto tiempo"_

"_Me niego, no voy a dejar que mi hija deje de lado sus estudios por alguien que siempre le está causando problemas, tu padre no puede darte ningún permiso"_

"_Oh vamos mi cielo, sabes que Ritsu no es mala persona, sólo es un poco despistada pero cuando esta con nuestra hija, de verdad se toma las cosas con más responsabilidad" _ Tu padre nunca había hablado mal de tu amiga, pero tampoco nunca la defendió de los comentarios de tu madre, hasta hoy. No podías desaprovechar la situación.

"_Te prometo que si me dejar ir madre no volveré a pedirte algo nunca en mi vida y me dedicaré totalmente a terminar mi carrera" _ Comenzabas a desesperarte pues tu madre no mostraba señales de ceder.

"_No iras, es todo. No puedo creer que a tu padre no le importe lo que digan los demás si su hija pierde el semestre por un estúpido capricho. O es que a lo mejor le va a gustar ser la burla de los demás en el trabajo. Vas a presentar tus exámenes finales y ya después si quieres podrás irte."_

"_Pero los exámenes son en tres semanas. No puedo dejar a mi amiga sola" _ Sentiste unas ganas enormes de ponerte a llorar y hacer un berrinche pues en verdad tu madre odiaba a Ritsu más de lo que esperabas.

"_Pues entonces tendrá que arreglárselas sola. Ya tome una decisión y no voy a cambiarla."_

Subiste las escales mientras las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas. Tu madre se había negado rotundamente a dejarte ir y tu padre no había dicho nada para hacerla cambiar de decisión. Todo lo que podías hacer era esperar a que los exámenes pasaran para poder irte, cabía la posibilidad de que en ese tiempo Ritsu dejara de escribirte pues como te diste cuenta sus cartas cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

No sabias que hacer, ya por fin habías decidido luchar por ella pero parecía que el destino se ponía en tu contra. _Y si te das a la fuga? Ya habrá forma de resolver los problemas que se presenten._ Una vez más esa voz se hacía presente.

_No quiero tener problemas con ellos, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Ritsu._

_Pero entre más tiempo pase, más fácil será para ella olvidarte._

_Ya he decidido que confiare en ella. Pero si logra olvidarse de mí entonces, tendré que hacer que se enamore una vez más de mí. Me esforzaré por demostrarle que la quiero. _

No tenías más remedio que esperar, pero la decisión que tomaste implicaba muchas cosas. El arriesgarlo todo por Ritsu significaba que tendrías que afrontar los problemas por parte de tus padres y por parte de tus amigas. Entonces en algún momento Yui y las demás se enterarían de todo, lo mejor era contarles para así saber si contabas con el apoyo de ellas a tu regreso de Francia, o por el contrario, pensarías en la posibilidad que quedarte allá y no regresar a Japón. Tenías que pensar en todas las situaciones que se te presentaran.

Lo mejor era comenzar con contarle las cosas, pues fue la que te apoyo desde un principio y la que más se había preocupado por ti. Pero cómo se lo dirías? Lo más obvio era comenzar por contarle el verdadero contenido de las primeras cartas, ya lo demás saldría de forma natural. Le contarías todo la mañana siguiente pues por ahora ya no te sentías con tantas energías para hacerlo, no después de la discusión con tus padres.

La hora del almuerzo llegó al día siguiente, trataste de salir lo más rápido de tu salón para buscar a la rubia. Recorrías los pasillos de la universidad en dirección hacia su salón, pero antes de llegar a dicho lugar miraste de reojo por la ventana para poder ver a la chica que buscabas. Cambiaste la dirección y te encontraste con ella a mitad del patio.

"_Mugi necesito hablar contigo. Hay algo sobre Ritsu que quiero contarte."_

"_Ahora mismo no podrá ser, tengo que dejar unos papeles a la dirección. Puedo verte después de clases?"_

"_Está bien, pero de verdad me urge mucho hablar contigo."_

Después de eso, la chica tomo rumbo hacia la dirección, una vez más tendrías que esperar. Las clases siguientes te parecían un martirio eterno. El tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento para tu gusto, el reloj colgado en la pared frente a ti parecía que avanzaba al sentido contrario. Y conforme pasaban las clases pensaste en la forma más adecuada de decirle a Mugi las cosas, por lo menos así sentías que el tiempo no era tan lento.

Por fin, el último timbre que anunciaba el fin del día escolar sonó. Fuiste la primera en salir, sin preocuparte por despedirte de tus compañeros. Una vez que llegaste a la entrada pudiste ver a Mugi esperándote. Una vez que llegaste hasta donde estaba, le dijiste que lo mejor era que fueran a tu casa pues también tenías que mostrarle algunas cosas. La chica sólo asintió sin decirte nada más.

Cuando llegaron a tu casa inmediatamente fueron a tu cuarto, pues aunque tus padres no se encontraban no querías verlos cuando llegaran. Tomaste la pequeña caja en donde se encontraban todas las cosas que te había mandado Ritsu y la pusiste en la pequeña mesa que tenías. Mugi observó la caja con detenimiento antes de preguntarte que es lo que tenía adentro.

"_Son todas las cartas, postales y fotos que he recibido de Ritsu hasta el momento, quiero que las veas."_

"_De verdad puedo? No me habías dicho que solo te contaba sobre cómo está viviendo allá?"_

"_Lo siento mucho Mugi, pero no te he contado toda la verdad. Ahora me encuentro en un problema y lo mejor es que sepas todo." _ Tenías miedo de saber cuál sería la reacción de la rubia pero ya te habías decidido.

Sin decir nada más, Mugi abrió la caja y comenzó por leer cada una de las cartas. Sus primeras expresiones fueron de sorpresa y algunas veces se reía, en ningún momento hubo alguna expresión de molestia. Eso te hizo sentir un poco aliviada. Llegó a leer la carta más reciente que te había llegado y también observó la foto que el sobre contenía. Esa donde se veía a Ritsu frente a una cafetería.

"_Así que Ricchan se encuentra en Francia trabajando de mesera en una cafetería. Parece que de verdad se lo está tomando muy enserio. Porque no me lo dijiste antes?"_

Viste como Mugi te sonreía. _"No me refería a eso, yo decía sobre Francia. Además ya te había dicho que no podía negarme a ayudarte porque ambas han mostrado interés mutuo."_

"_O sea que no te sorprende lo que te estoy diciendo?" _No entendías en lo más mínimo como funcionaba la mente de Mugi.

"_Mio-chan necesitaría estar ciega para no haber reconocido que ustedes dos se quieren más de lo que son capaces de admitir. Desde hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que la relación entre ustedes era más que sólo una amistad, aunque aún tengo una duda"_

"_Cuál es?"_

"_Tú ya te diste cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, Mio-chan?"_

"_Tarde mucho en aceptarlo y es por eso que ahora tengo que luchar por ella. Había decidido irme a Francia para encontrarme con ella, pero mis padres se negaron totalmente. Ahora estoy viendo la posibilidad de irme a escondidas"_

"_Y la escuela?"_

"_Ese fue el pretexto por el que mis padres no me dejaron irme. Se que puedo recuperar las materias después, pero ellos no entienden. Ahora estoy luchando contra el tiempo."_

"_No creo que lo más apropiado sea irte así sin más, lo mejor es que esperes a que terminemos los exámenes así podrás dejar de lado la preocupación dejar a tus padres. Podrás pensar de mejor manera como traer de vuelta a Ritsu si te centras en eso y no tienes problemas innecesarios"_

"_Pero no puedo esperar más!"_

"_Si puedes, ya has hecho lo más difícil que es aceptar tus sentimientos, lo demás no es tan difícil. Además nos tienes a nosotras para apoyarte, a Yui, Azusa, incluso Sawa-chan y por supuesto yo."_

"_No sé si las otras lo tomen con tanta facilidad como tú"_

"_En eso estas mal Mio-chan, todas ya sabíamos sobre ustedes, sólo creímos que se darían cuenta por sí solas por eso ninguna intervino o dijo algo. Aun así hablo por todas al decirte que tienes nuestro apoyo. Sólo tienes que esperar."_

"_No puedo creer que pensé que ustedes se alejarían de mi por saber la verdad. Soy una verdadera estúpida. Muchas gracias Mugi, estoy agradecida por haberte conocido, y también de conocer a las demás."_

"_No importa lo que pase estaremos contigo y con Ricchan. Además si algo llegara a pasar yo puedo ofrecerles un lugar donde puedan quedarse."_

"_Muchas gracias, de verdad."_

"_No hay de que agradecer. Mejor cuéntame qué sentiste al darte cuenta de tus sentimientos."_

Esa pregunta te había tomado por sorpresa pero al ver la respuesta de Mugi y al saber que las demás te apoyaban, parte de tus miedos se habían disipado. La demás parte de la tarde te la pasaste platicando sobre todo lo que Ritsu te había escrito y de cómo te sentiste con cada carta. Además le comentaste que hablarías con las chicas, pues también tenían derecho a enterarse. Mugi se fue de tu casa ya en la noche, una vez más te dijo que te ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Después de hablar con Mugi comenzaste otra vez a juntarte con ella y Yui para almorzar en la universidad. Te disculpaste con Yui por tu actitud con ella, pero la guitarrista le quito importancia pues aunque no entendía bien la situación sabía que la estabas pasando mal. El pasar más tiempo con ellas hizo que la semana de exámenes llegara sin darte cuenta.

Pero durante esas semanas no habías recibió ni una sola carta de parte de Ritsu, pensaste que no tardaría en llegar algo pero, al comentarle eso a las chicas hicieron que te preocuparas. Yui se sorprendió pues no había tenido contacto con Ritsu desde antes de que dejara Estocolmo (Ya te había confesado que había recibido algunas llamadas por parte de Ritsu pero que prometió que no te diría nada, mas no se imaginó lo autoritaria que podrías volverte para conseguir algo, igual le dijiste que harías como si nunca te hubiera dicho para que Ritsu no se enojara con ella) y Mugi estaba igual que tú, pues eran las cartas las que la mantenían informada.

Tomaste la decisión de ir a casa de los Tainaka para ver si alguno de ellos sabía algo. Esta vez fue el padre de Ritsu quien te recibió en la entrada y aun con los nervios presentes, tomaste valor para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre su hija pues ya tenía casi un mes que no sabías nada de ella. Su padre te contesto que ellos habían hablado con ella hace poco menos de un mes, casi el mismo tiempo desde que te llegó su última carta. Eso te preocupaba aún más, el hecho de que sus padres no supieran nada hacía que pensaras que a lo mejor Ritsu estuviera en peligro o que hubiera tenido un accidente. No querías ni pensar en eso.

El siguiente día sería el último de exámenes, por fin podrías irte sin que tus padres te pudieran detener. Hablaste por celular con Mugi y le comentaste que mañana te irías a Francia pues ni sus padres sabían algo acerca de ella y eso te preocupaba mucho. Ella se ofreció en acompañarte pero te negaste inmediatamente pues de cierta manera sentías que ya te había ayudado lo suficiente como para causarle más problemas. Aun así te dijo que se encargaría de que tuvieras un boleto en primera clase ya listo para que cuando terminaras el examen te fueras inmediatamente. Aceptaste pues tampoco estabas segura que pudieras tener la oportunidad de tomar el primer vuelo.

Ya en la noche les comentaste a tus padres la situación, esta vez aunque tu madre no quería otra vez dejarte ir la amenazaste con irte y no volver a regresar a Japón nunca más. Tu preocupación por Ritsu ameritaba esta vez tomar todo tipo de medidas para poder ir. Tu madre no dijo más. Arreglaste tu maleta una vez más y te fuiste a dormir más temprano de lo usual.

No pudiste dormir bien en toda la noche pero eso no te detuvo para ir a la escuela, hacer tu examen lo más rápido posible pero contestando cada pregunta adecuadamente y una vez terminado tomaste dirección al aeropuerto. El viaje fue rápido, gracias a que Mugi puso a tu disposición uno de los choferes de su familia. Otra cosa más para agradecerle después, por ahora todo en lo que tenías que centrarte era en encontrar a Ritsu sana y salvo.

Después de 12 horas de vuelo y de hacer los papeleos correspondientes en la aduana, te encontrabas en la cuidad de Paris. El vuelo se te había hecho de lo más pesado, además de que al no tomar en cuenta mucho el horario de habías llegado en la noche por lo que optaste por mejor ir a dormir a un hotel y comenzar la búsqueda de aquel restaurante donde supuestamente trabaja Ritsu.

A la mañana siguiente y después de dormir un poco más gracias en parte al cansancio acumulado, tomaste la foto donde salía Ritsu frente al restaurante y le preguntaste a la recepcionista del hotel si sabía dónde se ubicaba el negocio. Ella amablemente te dijo que sí, ya que era muy famoso por los alrededores. Después de darte la dirección saliste en busca de la calle escrita en el pequeño papel. No pensaste que sería más difícil llegar al restaurante que lo que tardó la recepcionista en darte la dirección.

Después de haberte perdido y dar vueltas por las mismas calles pudiste llegar al local.

El lugar estaba lleno, no había ninguna mesa al aire libre vacía y por dentro era la misma cosa. Antes de acercarte a la entrada buscaste por todos lados a Ritsu pero no pudiste localizarla, tal vez se encontraba adentro. _Pero, y si no era así?_

Tenías que averiguarlo, así que poniendo todo en juego y convirtiendo tu preocupación y miedo por valor y sintiendo como tu corazón amenazaba con salirse de tu cuerpo, entraste a la cafetería para encontrarte con…

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Al igual que los comentarios.

La otra semana veremos que fue lo que le ocurrió a Ritsu para que le dejara de escribir a Mio. Ustedes qué creen que haya sido?

Nos vemos :)


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de comenzar tengo que informarles que después de varias pláticas y de llegar a un acuerdo, me he tomado la molestia de traerles a una invitada especial que accedió a participar en este capítulo después de darle un paquete con muchas fotos de Kagura XD Espero que ya tengan una idea de quien estoy hablando y si no, pues lo sabrán conforme lean. Disfruten del cap. :)

* * *

Ya sólo faltaban unos pocos días para que Ritsu dejara Estocolmo y con ello dejara atrás todas las pequeñas aventuras que había vivido en ese lugar, pero sobre todo le diría adiós a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron dispuestas a ayudarla. Alexei sería la persona que más extrañaría, pues siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a la baterista y también a burlarse de ella, él era un buen chico y Ritsu lo supo cuándo por alguna razón tocaron el tema de porque la baterista había decidido dejar su hogar.

_Hace una semana._

Ritsu se encontraba alistándose para su hora de salida en su trabajo, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se acostumbró a usar aquel uniforme, hasta cierto punto le había tomado cariño pues le recordaba a cierta bajista. Siempre que se ponía su uniforme recordaba aquel entrenamiento que tuvieron ella y Mio, es sólo recordar lo bien que le quedaba ese traje de sirvienta hacia que la imaginación de Ritsu volara, imaginándose más de un escenario en donde ella se aprovechaba de la tímida Mio. El tiempo que había pasado desde que vio por última vez a Mio, hizo que cada vez que podía pensar en la bajista terminara fantaseando en cómo sería hacer "eso" con ella. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida al parecer.

Y bueno entre tantas fantasías y trajes de sirvienta la hora en la que por fin podía irse llegó. Cuando salió del edificio pudo encontrarse con Alexei, él se había dado a la tarea de esperar a que Ritsu saliera de su trabajo para que ambos pudieran irse a casa. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar en aquel hotel, Alexei iba a dejarla e iba a recogerla al trabajo. _Es que acaso él no tenía nada más que hacer?_ Pensó más de una vez Ritsu. O es que acaso trataba de acosarla.

La baterista ya se estaba sintiendo muy mal al respecto con la situación y sin pensarlo mucho decidió afrontar al chico. Así que después de saludarse y de caminar en silencio durante un rato, Ritsu inicio la conversación y fue de la manera menos convencional posible.

"_Alexei, tienes novia?"_

"_Eh? Qué clase de pregunta es esa tan de repente?_

"_Es sólo que desde que te conozco no he visto que salgas con otra chica que no sea yo o de tu trabajo, además de que siempre te preocupas mucho por mi hasta el punto de venir por mi todos los días. Tal vez..."_

"_No creerás algo como que estoy enamorado de ti?" _El chico la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"_Bueno… no es que quisiera decir eso."_

"_Entonces quieres decir que está mal que me preocupe por ti?"_

"_Arg, por supuesto que no, pero es que eres un chico y yo una chica, bueno eso es obvio, lo que quiero decir es que cuando un chico se preocupa por una chica quiere decir que le gusta no? Maldición ya ni sé que se supone quería decirte."_

"_jajaja eres todo un caso perdido, y qué pasaría si el chico que se preocupa por la chica lo hace porque le recuerda a su hermana menor que dejo atrás para poder solventar los gastos del hogar?" _

"_Qué quieres decir?"_

"_De verdad que te pareces mucho a ella" _ La cara de Ritsu era una de desconcierto pues no entendía nada de lo que Alexei le había dicho. Él al ver esto decidió contarle un poco más. _"Ya te había comentado que soy de un pueblo lejano a la cuidad. Ya hace dos años que me fui de ahí, debido a que mi padre nos abandonó por problemas que tuvo por el alcohol. En aquel entonces a duras penas sobrevivíamos con lo poco que cosechábamos, mis hermanas tenían tan sólo siete y nueve años, por lo tanto no podían ayudarnos a trabajar el campo."_

"_Debió ser muy duro para ti, al ser el único hombre en casa" _ La voz de Ritsu sonó muy seria, cosa que rara vez pasaba, pero no era para menos.

"_Y lo fue ciertamente. Tuve que dejar de estudiar para que mis hermanas pudieran asistir a clases, además comencé a trabajar en el campo de tiempo completo. Fue una temporada difícil, a veces pensaba que no podríamos salir de esa situación."_

"_Y entonces, como es que estas aquí y no con tu familia?"_

"_Un familiar se enteró de nuestra situación y me ofreció un trabajo como guía de turistas, no tenía mucho que acababa de recibir mi certificación en el manejo del inglés. No quería dejar a mi madre y a mis hermanas, pero el trabajo podría cubrir los gastos del hogar. Sin pensarlo más terminé aquí trabajando."_

"_Y no has visto a tu familia desde entonces?"_

"_No, pero cada que puedo les hablo por teléfono o mando alguna carta, justo como tú lo haces con tu amiga. Pero eso sí, cada mes le mando parte del dinero que gano para que mis hermanas sigan estudiando y mi madre pueda darles algo de comer todos los días."_

"_Oh, Alexei debiste de sentirte muy solo todo este tiempo. Ahora entiendo porque pareces un acosador conmigo" _ La baterista se lanzó a abrazar al chico mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no pensaba que detrás de ese chico sonriente se encontraba un pasado tan doloroso.

"_De verdad que me recuerdas mucho a Annie"_

"_Annie? Es una de tus hermanas?"_

"_Si, la más pequeña."_

"_Oh entiendo… Espera! Me estas comparando con una niña de nueve años? Más te vale que no sea así porque si no me las pagaras"_

"_Sí te estoy comparando con ella. Ambas son tan pequeñas y siempre están tan distraídas"_

"_No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o me estas insultando"_

"_Te estoy diciendo que me preocupo por ti como lo haría con mis hermanas. De verdad te aprecio mucho como amiga, así que deja de pensar que quiero que seas mi novia"_

"_Ya me siento más tranquila de saber que no es así. No hubiera sabido que hacer si ese hubiera sido el caso. Además te agradezco que tengas la confianza de contarme más sobre ti."_

"_Oh vamos, no es la gran cosa. Pero ahora que estamos en el tema, podrías contarme un poco más sobre ti y porque estás aquí. Nunca habías hablado de esto antes, pienso que es una buena oportunidad ahora mismo."_

Ritsu no sabía si sería buena idea contarle todo sobre Mio, pero tampoco se le hacía justo después de que él le contó sobre su familia. Además ya se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano debía de hacerlo. Es sólo que no sabía cómo debía decirle o por dónde empezar.

"_No sé si deba decírtelo, no es algo que las personas acepten una vez que les dices."_

"_No me digas que has matado a alguien?" _Alexei quería darle la mayor seriedad a esa frase pero no pudo debido a la cara de horror que puso la baterista.

"_Por supuesto que no! No sería capaz de hacer eso."_

"_Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que quería ver la expresión de tu cara y mira que ha valido la pena. Pero ya en serio, no hay forma de que deje de hablarte o te comience a evitar, ya te dije que me recuerdas mucho a mi hermanita no hay forma de que te deje sola, me preocuparía más de la cuenta."_

"_Aunque te diga que me enamore de mi mejor amiga?" _ La mirada de Ritsu estaba llena de emociones esperando que él chico cumpliera con lo que le acababa de decir. Tenía miedo de que su mejor amigo aquí pudiera dejarla por esto.

"_Quieres decir que eras gay?" _ La cara de Alexei se tornó seria por un momento pero después volvió a su habitual sonrisa. _"Eso me hubieras dicho antes, conozco muchos lugares de ese tipo en donde hay buen ambiente."_

"_Eso significa que no te parece mal que yo ame a una chica?"_

"_No, para nada. De hecho es muy normal ver parejas del mismo sexo muy a menudo en la capital. Es que acaso no te diste cuenta?" _ Bueno ahora que lo mencionaba, más de una vez vio parejas de chicas tomadas de las manos, como si fuera de lo más natural del mundo. De verdad que era muy despistada para esas cosas. _"Pero es en serio que huiste de la chica? No se supone que si dices amarla deberías estar con ella?"_

"_No es tan fácil como dices. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas y nunca se ha dado cuenta de las señales que le he dado. No sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo, pero yo ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos. Pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a perder mi amistad a cambio de que ella supiera lo que siento. No me fui por ella, me fui porque tenía miedo de mis propias emociones, de que hiciera algo que no deba y ella se alejara de mi sin querer verme de nuevo en su vida."_

"_No pareces ser del tipo de huye de sus problemas, me decepcionas un poco. Pero también puedo entenderte un poco, creo que todos nos hemos enamorado de alguien imposible o de una amiga cercana. Siempre he pensado que los mejores amigos son los novios fallidos."_

"_Tienes razón, siempre he estado ahí cuando me necesitaba pero también siempre la he estado molestando, es como una forma de hacerle saber que estoy con ella. Pero ahora que pienso en ella, la culpa cae sobre mí, es por eso que le he escrito todo este tiempo. Aunque no sé si ella las lee o si piensa en mí."_

"_Si es tu mejor amiga como dices, entonces creo que de verdad ha de extrañarte. Además pienso que se preocupa por ti, si yo lo hago a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo de conocerte no quiero ni imaginar cómo se ha de sentir ella que te conoce de años."_

"_Siempre le estoy ocasionando problemas y aun así se ha quedado a mi lado cuando más la necesito. Aunque ahora pienso que es mejor que deje mis sentimientos a un lado y trate de salvar la amistad que tengo con ella. Por eso decidí irme de Japón y tomarme un tiempo para poder calmar mis emociones y volver con ella con la sola idea de que seremos nada más amigas."_

"_Bueno si esa es tu decisión y crees que puedes llevarlo a cabo, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Aun así sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa."_

"_Muchas gracias, de verdad eres un buen amigo. Sabes, voy a extrañarte cuando me vaya de aquí. De hecho tal vez me vaya dentro de una o dos semanas."_

"_De verdad? Y a dónde piensas ir? Tienes el dinero suficiente para irte?"_

"_Me la he pasado muy bien aquí, gracias a ti. Pero la verdad es que no me gusta mucho los lugares fríos. Aun no sé muy bien a donde ir pero he estado ahorrando desde que comencé a trabajar. No tengo miedo de irme, no sería la primera vez, pero ahora que puedo pensar las cosas con más calma me gustaría irme a un lugar más cálido."_

"_Oh, es una pena escuchar eso. Aun así tú debes escoger tu propio camino y salir adelante. Por eso mismo hoy vamos a ir a emborracharnos."_

"_Espera, qué tiene que ver todo esto con el alcohol?"_

"_Nada, pero nunca está de más poder beber solo porque si"_

Y así fue como Ritsu consiguió su primera borrachera, la cual nunca se le olvidaría aunque realmente no recordaba mucho sobre esa noche. Sólo pequeñas imágenes sin sentido acudían cada vez que trataba de recordar algo. Nunca en su vida volvería a tomar, por lo menos no a tal grado. Después de eso, la relación con Alexei volvió a la normalidad.

Le había comentado a su jefe que no tardaría mucho en irse del país, pues se había dado cuenta que no había nacido para soportar ese tipo de climas. El Sr. Johansson le había tomado cierto cariño a la pequeña extranjera, pues siempre se esforzaba por lograr hacer las cosas bien durante su trabajo e incluso trató de aprender parte del idioma aunque esto lo dejo a medio camino pues según ella era demasiado difícil de pronunciar. Así que después de considerarlo un tiempo y de consultarlo con uno de sus familiares, el Sr. Johansson le comento que si aún no sabía a qué país se iría, podría llegar con uno de sus parientes a trabajar como mesera en Paris.

La idea de irse a aquel país, le generaba a Ritsu cierta picazón en la espalda. Sabía que esa cuidad en especial era conocida por ser la cuidad más romántica del mundo, además de ser famosa por la cantidad de museos que se encontraban ahí. Recordó la vez que le prometió a Mio ir a ver a la Mona Lisa y aunque la idea de ir ella sola no le gustaba, no podía desaprovechar la oferta de llegar a un lugar con un trabajo ya seguro.

Después de pensarlo un poco, acepto la oferta de trabajo. No faltaba mucho para que tomara el vuelo que la llevaría a una nueva ciudad donde pasaría más aventuras. Se sintió muy agradecida de contar con la ayuda de todos cuando por fin estaba segura de irse de Estocolmo.

Y aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que no le escribía a Mio, decidió que lo mejor era informarle a su amiga sobre sus nuevos planes aunque no le comentaría que se iría a Paris, ya que la bajista podría burlarse de que ella, siendo enemiga del romanticismo, eligiera la cuidad más romántica como destino. Una vez que estuviera instalada en Paris, le mandaría otra carta para que Mio estuviera menos preocupada. Aunque la baterista nunca imaginó que estas pequeñas acciones harían que Mio tomara una decisión.

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de que Ritsu se despidiera de las personas que estuvieron con ella durante todo este tiempo en Estocolmo.

Se encontraba en frente a la salida que la llevaría a su avión, junto a ella se encontraban algunas de sus compañeras del trabajo, el Sr. Johansson y por supuesto el chico que se había ganado su amistad y confianza, el chico que se ofreció a ayudarle a salir adelante en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. Ahí a su lado se encontraba Alexei, que aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, se vea triste al saber que su pequeña amiga se iría a un país lejano.

Ritsu se despidió entre lágrimas, no podía evitar sentirse triste pues de verdad apreciaba a cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Pero en cuanto llegó el momento de despedirse de Alexei no pudo evitar el abrazar al chico y prometer que no se olvidaría nunca del chico que siempre se burlaba de ella pero también la hizo sentir a gusto en un lugar desconocido. Alexei no pudo evitar dejar salir unas pocas lágrimas pues se sentía de la misma manera que la baterista.

Llegó un momento en el que la baterista dudó irse, pero sabía bien que debía seguir pues aun no podía quitarse aquellos pensamientos de amor sobre sobre su mejor amiga. Era cierto que la extrañaba mucho, pero también era cierto que no evitaba pensar una y otra vez en esas situaciones con Mio. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de su situación actual y así poder regresar una vez más a su hogar, al lado de Mio y de las demás chicas. Lo mejor era irse.

La hora de partir inevitablemente llegó y por lo tanto Ritsu tuvo que tomar rumbo hacia su nuevo destino. Era tiempo de dejar todo esto atrás, pero sin olvidar cada momento vivido. Era el inicio de un nuevo comienzo, otra vez.

El vuelo fue relativamente rápido para la baterista. Una vez más, se encontraba en un país desconocido, pero esta vez sabía que habría alguien que la ayudaría a sobrevivir durante el tiempo que fuera a quedarse en Paris. Al llegar a la zona de arribo, se dio cuenta de que alguien ya la esperaba. Se trataba de un señor alto un poco calvo, su cabello y su cara no mostraban signos de una edad muy avanzada, tal vez tendría unos 32 o 35 años. Lo pudo reconocer como el familiar del Sr. Johansson porque tenían el mismo par de ojos y la nariz.

El señor portaba un letrero con el nombre de la baterista, sin duda para que ésta no fuera a perderse. Cuando Ritsu se acercó, el señor le sonrió, como una forma de saludo. Después de presentarse como el sobrino del Sr. Johansson y de darle la bienvenida, él le explicó que viviría con él y su familia mientras ella estuviera trabajando en la cafetería. Pero antes de que ella comenzará a trabajar, Ritsu tenía que hacer una visita obligada a la Torre Eiffel y a algunos lugares turísticos muy conocidos de la cuidad, pues él se sentía muy orgulloso de su cuidad y no podía dejar que la pequeña japonesa no pasara un tiempo para ver las bellezas que podía ofrecer la cuidad.

A Ritsu le pareció un poco extraña la situación, pero pudo entender un poco al señor. Si algún extranjero llegara con ella a Japón, entonces no dudaría en mostrarle todos los lugares esplendidos que ella conoce. Así pues pudo relajarse un poco más en presencia del señor.

Durante el camino hacia su nuevo hogar, el Sr. Bernard le contó un poco sobre su familia, la cual constaba de dos integrantes aparte de él, sus dos hijas. Su esposa había muerto cuando dio a luz a su hija más pequeña, cuando su otra hija apenas tenía seis años. Actualmente su hija mayor era un año menor que la baterista y la más pequeña contaba con 12 años. Le contó además que sería su hija mayor la que se encargaría de llevarla a conocer parte de la cuidad. Ritsu se había puesto nerviosa, pues a pesar de que tratar con personas desconocidas no era mucho problema para ella, no sabía si podría comunicarse bien con la chica. El Sr. Bernard al ver el nerviosismo de Ritsu, le dijo que no había que preocuparse, pues su hija hablaba también inglés además de otros idiomas que desde muy pequeña se le enseñaron.

Pasaron después a hablar un poco más sobre cómo se había sentido la baterista en Estocolmo y también de cómo se encontraba su tío por allá. La baterista fue muy detallada al contarle como había sobrevivido al frio extremo, como es que gracias a un amigo que conoció allá pudo conocer al Sr. Johansson y así obtener un trabajo donde se sentía muy a gusto. Le dijo como se sintió cuando se despidió de ellos y de lo nerviosa que estaba al llegar a Paris. Y para finalizar le mencionó que ya había trabajado antes en una cafetería en Japón y que por lo tanto no sería ninguna molestia para él o su negocio. El Sr. Bernard quedó encantado con la personalidad de Ritsu.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar se encontró con un enorme y hermoso departamento, lo cual la había dejado maravillada pues la vista daba a la Torre Eiffel, una vista digna de contemplar. Se le mostró su cuarto, el cual también era amplio, un poco más de lo que hubiera preferido pero así estaba bien. Fue después de dar una "pequeña" vuelta al departamento que conoció a las dos hijas del Sr. Bernard, Emily la mayor y Charlotte la más pequeña. Ritsu quedó impacta al ver que Emily era una chica de tez blanca, con el cabello color castaño y unos hermosos ojos color miel, su cuerpo parecía el de una modelo de revista, podía jurar que la chica se parecía mucho a su madre pues claramente no tenía ningún rasgo del padre. Mientras que su hermana, a pesar de ser más pequeña no se quedaba atrás, sólo que ella tenía los ojos color verde, como los de su padre y su cabello era más claro y rizado que su hermana.

Emily le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, en un inglés impecable sin marcar mucho su acento francés, lo mismo hizo Charlotte aunque al parecer le costaba un poco más de trabajo hablar con fluidez. Ritsu agradeció la amabilidad de la familia pues de verdad no esperaba que fuera recibida de una manera tan cálida. Las chicas se ofrecieron en ayudarle a desempacar sus cosas antes de que llegara la hora de la comida. Ritsu se negó a que la ayudaran pero las chicas insistieron hasta que ella no pudo rechazarlas.

Así dio inicio a su nueva vida en Paris.

Al día siguiente y como había quedado el Sr. Bernard, Emily se encargaría de llevar a Ritsu a visitar la cuidad, pero claro no contaba con que la baterista se pondría muy nerviosa cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella, pensó que se trataba de una especie de timidez. Por lo tanto, una vez que se encontraban en las calles de Paris, Emily trató de conocer más a Ritsu para que así pudiera sentirse más a gusto.

"_Mi padre me comento que vienes desde Estocolmo y que trabajaste con mi tío, es verdad?"_

"_Eh, sí. Pase parte del invierno allá"_

"_Pero no pareces ser originaria de ahí, de dónde eres?"_

"_Soy de Japón." _

"_Oh, de verdad? Siempre he querido visitar ese país."_

"_Es un país muy hermoso." _ Ritsu se maldecía por dentro, parecía como si no quisiera entablar una conversación con la chica con sus respuestas tan cortas. _"Tal vez cuando te animes, yo pueda llevarte a conocer algunos lugares, así como lo estás haciendo conmigo."_

"_Eso sería genial. La verdad es que soy muy tímida para irme sola a otro país. Pero tu pareces ser una chica muy valiente, irte sola a un lugar tan remoto y desconocido para ti, me das un poco de envidia por eso." _ La chica le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa que por un momento le recordó a Mugi. Es cierto! Por eso se sentía tan nerviosa con Emily, le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba a solas con Mugi. Siempre se había sentido intimida por la presencia de la tecladista, pero no en ese sentido amoroso, pues ya Mio se había encargado de eso. Más bien era porque Mugi siempre se veía tan refinada y elegante que cuando estaba a solas con ella sentía que no podía sentirse como su igual. Ritsu comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de la situación y Emily no entendía muy bien por qué la chica se comportaba así.

"_Has hecho que me acordara de una de mis amigas. Se parecen mucho en la forma de ser."_

"_Y como es ella?" _ Preguntó Emily con mucha curiosidad.

"_Es toda una señorita elegante y muy educada, aunque a veces parece estar en otro lugar muy lejano. Y es que cuando te ví la primera vez, me pareciste ese tipo de chica que siempre es educada y perfecta, es por eso que me sentía nerviosa contigo."_

"_No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas sobre mí, pues no me considero ser de ese tipo que describes. Aunque me hace feliz saber que no estas molesta conmigo o algo así, ya comenzaba a preocuparme porque eras muy distante conmigo."_

"_Me disculpo por eso, no era mi intención que creyeras eso. Así que de ahora en adelante seamos buenas amigas." _Ritsu le dio la sonrisa que la caracterizaba cada vez que trataba de ganarse la amistad y confianza de alguien.

Ritsu después de darse cuenta de la situación con Emily pudo relajarse un poco más con la chica y así comenzar una plática acerca de los lugares que visitarían durante el día. Al parecer había muchos lugares que visitar y que no los verían todos en un solo día. Ciertamente Paris está lleno de mucha historia, pensó la baterista.

Después de dos días más de visitas de un lugar a otro, Ritsu le comentó al padre de Emily que quería comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes en la cafetería pues se sentía mal al no hacer nada en la casa (no es que fuera una holgazana, era en parte a la amabilidad de la familia que no le permitían hacerse cargo de la limpieza del hogar) y peor al salir de turista y que los gastos corrieran por parte de él. Y antes de que el Sr. Bernard pudiera decir algo, Ritsu le dijo que tendría mucho tiempo después para conocer cada calle de la cuidad de ser posible. Sin más remedio que aceptar, el Sr. Bernard accedió a la petición de la baterista.

La cafetería se encontraba en Montparnasse, uno de los barrios mejor conocido por la cantidad de cafeterías y bares que se encontraban ahí. El lugar era muy grande y se encontraba lleno, incluso había gente esperando a que se desocupara alguna mesa. Ritsu al ver la magnitud del lugar dudó por un momento entrar o no, la idea de seguir de turista no parecía tan mal ahora. Pero no podía seguir sin hace nada, así que se obligó a si misma a tomar el coraje para entrar. El Sr. Bernard se encontraba atendiendo la caja, en cuanto vio a la baterista dejo a un chico encargarse de la caja y se dirigió con Ritsu a su oficina.

Ya una vez dentro se encargó de decirle el tipo de trabajo desempeñaría, siempre bajo la supervisión de él. Por el momento se encargaría de tomar los pedidos de la barra, quizá con el tiempo podría trabajar como mesera siempre y cuando ella demostrara tener aptitudes para ese trabajo. Le dio también su uniforme de trabajo, Ritsu agradecía mentalmente que esta vez no se tratara de otro traje de sirvienta, esta vez su uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros, una pequeña corbata de moño y zapatos de vestir. Después de la introducción básica para el trabajo, Ritsu procedió a cambiarse su ropa casual por el uniforme. Pero antes de que la baterista acudiera a su puesto, el Sr. Bernard la detuvo para poder mirarla un momento, Ritsu comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con la situación y antes de que pudiera protestar el Sr. Bernard asintió con una mirada seria.

"_Ritsu puedo pedirte algo antes de que empieces tu turno?"_

"_De qué se trata señor?" _ La voz de Ritsu temblaba un poco pues no sabía qué clase de petición le haría.

"_Me parece que te verías mejor si te dejas el flequillo suelto, puedes quitarte tu diadema?"_

"_Eh?" _No era la primera vez que le pedían hacer eso, pero siempre se sentía incomoda al hacerlo pues su frente la llenaba de orgullo. Pero no podía negarlo, cada vez que se dejaba el flequillo suelto recordaba como Mio se le quedaba mirando fijamente mientras le decía lo bien que se veía. Tomó su diadema y se la retiro. _"Así está bien?"_

"_Sabía que no podía equivocarme. Esta decidido, cuando estés trabajando quiero que lo hagas sin tu diadema. De esa manera llamas más la atención y por lo tanto vendrán más clientes a comprar un café con tal de que les tomes las orden." _El Sr. Bernard tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ritsu se preguntó si así era como se veía cada vez que tenía un plan para molestar a Mio. Ahora comenzaba a creer más en el karma.

Con el flequillo suelto y con un nuevo uniforme fue así como la baterista dio inicio a su nuevo trabajo, eso sí, el padre de Emily siempre estaba dispuesto a explicarle cada cosa en donde Ritsu tuviera duda.

Una semana pasó desde que comenzó a trabajar, no le había costado mucho aprender su trabajo pues gracias a la fama del local, la mayoría de los que acudían eran extranjeros lo cual le facilitaba mucho las cosas. Le había ya escrito una carta a Mio para informarle que se encontraba bien y trabajando, la verdad es que de repente sentía que ya no tenía caso escribirle a la bajista pues nunca había recibido una respuesta, aunque tampoco es que la esperara. Igual no tenía mucho caso pensar en eso, lo mejor era poner al tanto a la bajista de manera muy superficial. Ritsu sentía entre más pasaba el tiempo sus sentimiento se estaban encerrando en el lugar más profundo de su corazón.

Cierto día atendiendo la caja le había ocurrido algo que no esperaba ver después de dejar Japón. El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y en cuanto logro ver a la persona que entraba no pudo evitar congelarse al instante. Lo primero que pudo ver fue una cabellera oscura larga moverse con cada paso que daba la chica, después logro ver el rostro de aquella chica pero algo no andaba bien.

Cuando la chica llegó a la barra no pudo evitar ver a Ritsu que la veía fijamente, como si se tratara de un fantasma. La chica al sentirse intimidada por esa mirada color miel no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Sin poderlo evitar, tuvo que acercarse a la caja a pagar el café que había ordenado. Ritsu seguía inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y siguiendo su impulso de idiotez procedió a preguntar.

"_Eres tu Mio?" _ Le había preguntado en japonés sin dejar de tener esa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

La chica no parecía sorprendida del uso de aquel idioma, pero sí confundida ante la pregunta. De igual manera le respondió en japonés. _"Lo siento, creo que me confundes."_

"_No puede ser!" _ La voz de la baterista se había elevado un poco _"Deja de estar bromeando Mio, no te queda el papel de bromista" _

"_No sé quién es esa tal Mio. Me llamo Isayama Yomi."_

Ritsu no sabía si creerle o no a la chica, pero es que era malditamente igual a Mio, incluso podía jurar que su cabello tenía el mismo largo y el mismo corte que la bajista. Lo único que la hacía dudar era el color de sus ojos. Esta chica que se hacía llamar Yomi tenía los ojos de un color violeta oscuro, un color poco usual para los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, Ritsu comenzó a escuchar los reclamos por parte de los clientes pues se había tardado mucho en atender a la chica.

"_Yo… Lo siento, es sólo que te pareces mucho a una amiga mía. Me disculpo por ser tan idiota."_

"_No es necesario que te insultes a ti misma, pero supongo que no todos los días te encuentras con la gemela de alguna persona conocida."_

"_De verdad lo siento. Como forma de disculpa esta vez yo invito."_

"_No es necesario."_

"_Ya he dicho y cuando me decido puedo ser muy terca. Será mejor que lo dejemos así porque si no la gente comenzara a quejarse más por la tardanza."_

"_Sólo por esta vez entonces, no quiero ocasionarte problemas. Nos vemos."_

"_Claro."_

Sin más la chica se fue, dejando en el local a una muy confundida Ritsu. No podía creer el gran parecido físico que tenía la chica con Mio, más aun no podía entender como había confundido a su mejor amiga con esa chica. Pero si eran iguales! Ella no tenía la culpa.

El resto del día Ritsu no dejó de pensar en esa chica, aunque las posibilidades de volverla a ver eran muy pocas. No sabía si la chica vivía por los alrededores o si se encontraba de viaje. Pero una vez más se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era el mundo. Primero en Londres con su amiga y ahora aquí en Paris. Debería tomar eso como una señal del destino o simplemente dejarlo como la casualidad más grande de toda su corta vida.

Pues no paso mucho para que eso fuera contestado por el destino, pues dos días después de su primer encuentro, Yomi volvió a acudir a la cafetería. Esta vez Ritsu sabía que no se trataba de Mio pero no podía evitar pensar en ella cada vez que Yomi le hablaba, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban pero sobre todo no podía evitar querer estar más cerca de ella.

Y sin quererlo y gracias en parte a la total disposición de Yomi, quedaron de verse un fin de semana.

Ese día Ritsu se encontraba más indecisa sobre que vestir, tanto así que le pregunto a Emily sobre que ropa podía usar. Y como era de esperarse, Emily eligió un atuendo un poco masculino para Ritsu que la hacía verse muy sexy. La baterista se vio al espejo después de una pequeña y rápida sesión de maquillaje, no podía creer que la personaba que reflejaba el espejo fuera ella. No era una chica que se maquillara después de todo, pero con solo un poco de maquillaje Emily había logrado un espectacular resultado. Ya solo faltaba ponerse su diadema para poder irse.

Cuando llego al lugar acordado pudo ver a la chica que ya estaba esperándola. Antes de llegar a su lado Ritsu sintió un nerviosismo que la invadió de pronto pues cayó en la cuenta de que esto se trataba de una cita. Esta chica la hacía tomar la misma conducta que hace mucho tiempo había dejado atrás, cuando dejó a Mio en Japón. Sería posible que…

"_Hola Tainaka-san" _

"_Por favor solo llámame Ritsu, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llama por mi apellido que ahora me incomoda mucho." _La baterista le dio una sonrisa demasiado encantadora lo que hizo que Yomi se sonrojara un poco.

"_Está bien, Ritsu. Entonces nos vamos?"_

"_Bien! Vayamos a… bueno a donde quieras ir, iremos."_

Las chicas fueron a recorrer parte del centro de la cuidad mientras ambas se conocían un poco más. Por una parte Ritsu le conto parte de su historia desde que dejó Japón, por otra Yomi le comentó que estaba como estudiante de intercambio. Poco a poco fueron acercándose más a la otra. Mientras esto pasaba Ritsu se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era Yomi de Mio, de hecho era todo lo contrario a ella. Yomi no podía evitar sentir de vez en cuando un cosquilleo cada vez que sus manos se rozaban sin querer. Por diferentes razones pero con un mismo pensamiento las chicas sentían una enorme necesidad de estar más y más cerca.

Fue entonces, ya en la noche mientras caminaban por la famosa Avenida de los campos elíseos, que Yomi tomo la iniciativa.

"_Sabes Ritsu, he querido decirte algo desde que te vi hoy en la tarde."_

"_De qué se trata?"_

"_Quiero que te quites tu diadema"_

"_Eh? Porqué quieres que haga eso?"_

"_Me gustas más con el cabello suelto, te hace ver más sexy"_

"_Eh? Espe-" _Pero antes de que Ritsu pudiera hacer o decir algo, Yomi ya se había acercado para tomar aquel accesorio que ahora parecía un estorbo, revolviendo un poco el cabello de la baterista para darle ese toque de chica rebelde.

"_Listo!"_

"_Porqué siempre me hacen esto? No entienden el orgullo de mostrar la frente!"_

"_Pero si en la cafetería siempre te he visto así."_

"_Eso fue porque mi jefe me obligo a hacerlo. Dice que así llamo más la atención"_

"_Y no está equivocado."_

"_Tú también?!"_

"_Ritsu te ves muy hermosa." _ La mirada de Yomi se había vuelto más intensa, se estaba acercando mucho a Ritsu mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de la baterista que permanecía inmóvil pues aquella mirada la había hecho entrar en una especie de trance.

"_Yomi…"_

No podían negarlo más tiempo, ambas lo deseaban. Ritsu cedió ante ese deseo que había reprimido desde que la vio entrar aquel día en la cafetería. Lentamente sus labios se acercaban a la par, sus ojos se cerraron esperando el tan ansiado contacto. Al principio fue sólo un roce pero después fue Ritsu la que comenzó a mover sus labios, Yomi le correspondió cada uno de sus movimientos haciendo que la respiración de ambas se acelerara cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar la boca de la otra. La falta de aire hizo que ambas se separaran muy a su pesar.

"_Yomi yo…"_

"_Lo siento fue mi culpa, será mejor que me vaya." _ Yomi ya estaba dando media vuelta pero fue la mano de Ritsu que la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

"_Es obvio que ambas queríamos hacerlo, además yo…" _ Ritsu agacho la mirada apenada de lo que estaba a punto de decir. _"Yo… quiero que se repita" _ Yomi no se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a besar a Ritsu.

Esa noche comenzaron a salir como pareja.

* * *

Notas finales:

Esta vez he tenido que dejarlo hasta aquí pues si seguía escribiendo seguramente terminaría la historia en un solo cap. Creo que eso sucede cuando estas muy inspirada.

Y bueno no puedo decir mucho acerca de Yomi, pero vamos! nadie me va a negar el hecho de que ella es la gemela separada al nacer de Mio D: y quien mejor que ella para poder seducir a la pobre Ritsu.

Qué pasará ahora? Realmente Ritsu logrará dejar a Mio en el pasado? O acaso Mio llegará a tiempo para evitar que eso pase? Será acaso qué se me hará costumbre dejarlos en suspenso? XD

Nos veremos la próxima semana.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno chicos decidí continuar la parte de Ritsu para no dejar esta parte a medias. Disfruten del cap. :) Les recomiendo que tengan a la mano la canción de Daft Punk llamada Something About Us.

* * *

Ritsu sabía perfectamente que Yomi no era Mio. Si bien el parecido físico era sorprendente, cada una tenía diferente personalidad y por consecuente diferentes gustos. Ya llevaban una semana desde que comenzaron a salir, pero ese pensamiento la seguía agobiando.

La baterista se encontraba en su descanso en la cafetería mientras aquel pensamiento sobre Mio la sorprendió. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que llegó a Paris que le había dejado de escribir a su amiga. Fue hasta ahora que había notado la poca falta de interés que tenía en recordar a la bajista, ya ni siquiera en las noches soñaba con ella. Sería acaso que el conocer a Yomi haría que olvidara los sentimientos que tenía por su amiga?

_O sólo estoy reemplazando a Mio con Yomi? Pues de verdad se parecen tanto. _

Además descubrió un hecho unos días antes: la mayoría de los franceses padecían de homofobia al parecer. Este hecho la incomodaba de sobre manera y aunque Yomi le dijo que no habría de que preocuparse, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza con cada mirada de desprecio que apreciaba en algunas personas. Es esto lo qué ella pensaba que sería capaz de enfrentar si lograba ser algo más que la mejor amiga de Mio? Era más sencillo imaginarse como la protectora de Mio que enfrentarse a lo que era parte de la realidad.

Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar más en esa clase de cosas, llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que ya le dolía la cabeza. Se alisto para volver al trabajo lo que restaba de la tarde, después de todo hoy había más gente que en días anteriores, no tendría ni un momento para volver a pensar en estas cosas. No había tardado mucho en aprender cómo funcionaba el restaurante, por lo tanto el Sr. Bernard opto por ponerla de mesera, pues en poco tiempo Ritsu se había hecho de algunos fans. Nunca faltaba el chico que sólo iba a comprar un café para ser atendido por la baterista.

La tarde paso rápido entre tanto trabajo y la hora de cerrar el local llegó. Ritsu estaba ayudando en la limpieza del local cuando Emily entró al local, a veces llegaba a ayudar en las tardes cuando la escuela y sus tareas se lo permitían. En el tiempo que llevaba Ritsu trabajando ahí Emily se había convertido en una amiga de confiar, por lo tanto no se sorprendido cuando la chica le pregunto qué clase de relación tenía con la chica que iba a visitarla seguido a la cafetería. Al principio Ritsu trató de ocultar la verdad.

"_Es sólo una amiga"_

"_Claro y yo soy Juana de Arco. Vamos Ritsu, no creo que sea normal que venga casi todos los días cuando cerramos la cafetería y te lleve a quien sabe dónde."_

"_Bueno, supongo que tenía mucho que no escuchaba a alguien que hablara japonés. Es más fácil volverte amiga de una persona cuando estas en un lugar desconocido y ambas provienen del mismo lugar. Me explico?"_

"_Quieres decir que porque ambas son japonesas y se encuentran lejos de Japón, tomarse de las manos es la mejor forma de volverte su amiga?"_

"_No tiene nada de malo tomarse de las manos… Espera!" _ Ritsu nunca había mencionado que se tomaban de las manos, entonces cómo sabía Emily eso. Acaso ya las había visto. _"Tú acaso…"_

"_Qué si las he visto? Sí. Una vez las vi tomadas de la mano y no sólo eso…" _ La sonrisa en Emily dejaba muy en claro que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

"_Qué más viste?" _ La cara de Ritsu era una de preocupación.

"_Entonces admites que tú y esa chica están saliendo?" _ La mirada de Emily se tornó seria y en su rostro ya no se hallaba esa sonrisa de antes.

"_Eh… No pensarás que ella y yo somos pareja. O sí?" _ Ritsu se había hecho de repente más pequeña de lo normal.

"_No puedo ver qué más puede ser." _ La mirada de Emily se volvía cada vez más seria y Ritsu ya no podía soportar tener esa mirada encima.

"_Ah! Mou! Si estoy saliendo con Yomi, contenta?" _ Ritsu cedió ante la presión gritando a los cuatro vientos, por suerte solo ellas se encontraban en el local.

"_Si, ya estoy satisfecha" _ El rostro de Emily volvió a adquirir esa sonrisa burlona, dejando a Ritsu desconcertada.

"_No me vas a decir algo más?" _

"_Cómo qué?"_

"_No lo sé. Es sólo que pensé que te ibas a molestar o algo así."_

"_No tengo porque decirte nada. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras"_

"_Sólo me vas a decir eso?"_

"_Bueno si quieres que te diga algo más cuéntame cómo es que empezaron a salir."_

"_Ah, pues verás…"_

Ritsu le contó todo sobre Mio y de cómo Yomi se parecía en exceso a su mejor amiga. También le dijo sobre cómo se sentía cuando salía con Yomi, las miradas que tenía la gente era demasiado intimidantes para ella. Emily le comentó sobre la situación que se vivía en esa ciudad con respecto a ese tipo de relaciones y que debía de tener cierto cuidado pues a veces las personas se tornaban violentas. Este comentario dejo a Ritsu un poco asustada pues no esperaba que llegaran hasta ese extremo, por lo menos en Japón era un poco más tolerante la situación por lo que ella se había dado cuenta.

Terminada la limpieza en la cafetería, las chicas tomaron rumbo hacia su casa. En el camino siguieron platicando sobre Ritsu, Emily le dejó muy en claro que tenía que pensar bien las cosas antes de poder seguir con la relación, pues a su parecer Ritsu estaba tratando de reemplazar a su amiga. Ritsu no pudo descartar esa idea pues ya también lo había pensado esa misma tarde. Una vez más, esos pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. Y poco antes de que llegaran a la casa, Emily le dio un par de consejos para evitar tener algún tipo de accidente con las personas que pudieran verla feo y también le dijo que lo mejor era que no le comentara nada a Charlotte y a su padre, no sabía cómo lo tomarían si se enteraban.

El día siguiente Ritsu lo tendría libre y por lo tanto vería a Yomi. Sólo que esta vez se sentía diferente, no sabía cómo describirlo pero al parecer todo lo que había hablado con Emily la noche anterior se había quedado muy grabado en su mente. Ansiedad, miedo, preocupación, tristeza. No estaba realmente segura cuál de todas esas emociones estaba presente en ella.

Casi a medio día, la baterista se encontraba de pie frente a la universidad donde estudiaba Yomi. Habían acordado de verse en ese lugar, pues según la baterista quedaba cerca de un lugar que quería visitar con ella. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Yomi saliera a recibirla. Quiso acercarse a Ritsu para darle un beso en los labios, pero la baterista giro el rostro.

"_Qué te sucede Ritsu, acaso no quieres saludar a tu novia como se debe?" _ Yomi no parecía del todo molesta al contrario hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo que Ritsu se sintiera un poco mal.

"_Es que hay mucha gente viéndonos, no me siento a gusto"_

"_Ya te dije que no importa lo que ellos digan. Tú me gustas y punto"_

"_Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo algo muy especial para ti"_

"_Esta bien"_

La pareja tomó dirección hacia una de las calles principales del lugar aunque en todo momento Ritsu evitó tener mucho contacto con Yomi, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Emily le dijo. Por una parte Yomi no dijo nada pero se sentía molesta de que la bajista tomara ese tipo de acciones para con ella. Durante el camino Ritsu no dijo hacia donde se dirigían, lo único que menciono es que era un lugar que siempre quiso visitar cuando estuviera en esta ciudad. Por la dirección que estaba tomando, Yomi dedujo que se dirigían al Museo de Louvre.

En efecto, la pareja llego a la explanada donde se encontraba aquella pirámide de cristal que daba entrada al museo. En todo el tiempo que la baterista había pasado en Paris no había querido visitar el museo por razones que sólo ella sabia y que estaban relacionadas con cierta persona. Ahora que estaba con Yomi pensó que sería una gran oportunidad para visitar el museo, más no contó con que su acompañante no gustaba de ese tipo de cosas.

"_De verdad vamos a entrar ahí?" _ Yomi tenía una cara de desagrado ante la idea.

"_No quieres entrar? Veras que puede ser muy entretenido" _ Ritsu trató de sonar lo más convincente posible.

"_Este tipo de cosas me aburren. Quién se divertiría en un lugar como este? No me digas que te gustan las cosas de este tipo."_

"_No tiene nada de malo hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando. Una amiga muy querida me enseño a apreciar estas cosas que dices son aburridas" _ La voz de Ritsu comenzaba a tornarse seria.

"_Pues esa amiga tuya debe ser tan aburrida para hacer este tipo de cosas. Pensé que serias otro tipo de chica, no una que se junte con gente aburrida"_

"_No te permito que hables así de mi amiga aunque seas mi novia" _ En la mirada de Ritsu se comenzaba a ver como el enojo iba creciendo. No iba a permitir que nadie hablara de Mio de esa forma.

"_Si tanto la defiendes porque no mejor te vas con ella?" _ Yomi también comenzaba a enojarse más con el rumbo que tomaba la plática.

"_Yo… no puedo hacer eso" _ Ritsu de repente agachó la mirada pues sabía que todo esto se había dado por huir de Mio.

"_Oh? Y porque no puedes?"_

"_Porque yo…"_

"_Anda! Dime" _ Yomi comenzaba a alzar la voz. _"No será que te aburriste de estar con ella? Bueno no te culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar"_

"_No es eso! Maldición! Si quieres que te lo diga lo haré de una vez!" _ Ya no podía aguantar más. Además la situación le había dejado muy en claro una cosa: no podía seguir esperando que Yomi actuara como Mio. _"Me enamore de ella. Yo me enamore de mi mejor amiga! Y lo peor es que acepte ser tu novia porque te pareces mucho a ella pero ya me di cuenta que no es así." _

"_Mio" _La voz de Yomi fue un susurro apenas audible. _"Fue así como me llamaste la primera vez que nos vimos. Entonces significa que no sientes nada por mí?" _

"_Yomi… yo… Lo siento" _La voz de Ritsu fue apenas audible pero no podía seguir mintiéndose ni mucho menos seguir mintiéndole a Yomi.

Yomi no dijo nada más, pero Ritsu nunca olvidaría ese rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor con el que Yomi la vio por última vez antes de irse.

Ritsu regresó a su casa donde se encontró con Emily que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro mientras tomaba el té. Una vez más se acordó de Mugi con esa escena. Cuando Emily se dio cuenta de la llegada de la baterista se sorprendido un poco pues no esperaba que llegara tan pronto. Ritsu solo le dio una mirada triste antes de soltarse a llorar. Todo el camino de regreso evito llorar pues aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo. Después de unos minutos la baterista logro calmarse.

"_Ya no puedo quedarme aquí Emily."_

"_Pero que dices, qué fue lo que pasó?"_

"_Creo que termine con ella. Iba a llevarla al Museo de Louvre pero resulta que a ella no le gusta el arte y comenzamos a pelear. No sé cómo terminé diciéndole que estaba enamorada de otra persona y ella se fue. Ya no quiero estar aquí."_

"_No es para tanto, es cuestión de tiempo para que se te pase"_

"_De ninguna manera puedo estar aquí. Como quieres que me quede si podría volverla a ver. Ya te dije que se parecen tanto, no podría soportar verla con una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento sin pensar que esa puede ser la misma mirada que podría tener Mio."_

"_Y la mejor manera es irte de aquí? Otra vez estas huyendo Ritsu" _ La mirada de Emily era una de reproche.

"_No, por supuesto que no. Pero ya te dije que no puedo quedarme aquí."_

"_si tanta es tu terquedad a dónde te piensas ir?_"

"_Hay un lugar al que puedo ir, ya estuve ahí antes. Tengo a alguien que podrá ayudarme."_

"_No creo que sea buena idea, pero parece que no voy a poder detenerte cierto?"_

"_Así es Emily. Pero antes de irme tengo que hablar con tu padre a ver que excusa le invento"_

"_Y qué pasará con tu amiga? Me habías dicho que le escribías cartas pero nunca te vi hacerlo."_

"_Todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegue a esta cuidad hizo que de alguna forma me olvidara de ella por un tiempo. Pero ahora que pasó lo de Yomi no creo que tenga el derecho de volverle a escribir más."_

"_Ni siquiera le dirás que piensas irte de aquí?_"

Ritsu se quedó callada por un momento pensando si debía o no decirle a Mio. Según desde su perspectiva, creía que había traicionado a Mio al haber salido con Yomi sumándole también que en todo el tiempo en Paris no se tomó la molestia de escribirle ni una sola carta desde antes de que comenzara a trabajar en la cafetería. Cómo podía escribirle a Mio después de todo lo sucedido?

"_Será mejor que no sepa. Además es poco probable que quiera saber de mi si ni siquiera le he mandado algo."_

"_Estas segura?"_

"_Totalmente"_

Dos días después de preparar todas las cosas para su viaje y de explicarle al Sr. Bernard el motivo de su partida repentina (Le comentó que había recibido una llamada de un conocido y que le pedía que fuera a ayudarle con un proyecto), la baterista ya estaba lista para irse. En esos dos días no había recibido ninguna visita por parte de Yomi, no la culpaba, aunque al final le hubiera gustado despedirse de la mejor manera de ella. No todo se puede en la vida.

La familia que la había hospedado en su casa decidió acompañarla hasta el aeropuerto una vez más, Ritsu se había ganado el cariño de las personas que la rodeaban. Y con esto otra despedida se acercaba. El primero en despedirse fue el Sr. Bernard, sentía mucho que la chica tuviera que irse de repente pues la cafetería perdería algunos clientes. Ritsu no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, pero antes de que dijera algo, el señor se acercó a abrazarla y a revolver su cabello. Por cierto, la baterista había dejado de usar su diadema y ahora portaba su flequillo suelto. Ritsu le devolvió el abrazo pues realmente se había comportado como un padre con ella. La siguiente fue Charlotte, ella también se despidió con un abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaron juntas, la más pequeña de las hermanas se había encariñado mucho con ella.

Por último siguió Emily quien le deseo que a donde iba encontrara un poco de calma pues lo necesitaba mucho. Le dijo también que siempre contaría con ella si lo necesitaba y que la apoyaría como la amiga que era para la baterista. Ante esas palabras, Ritsu comenzó a llorar y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue ella quien abrazo a la joven francesa. Ritsu le prometió que haría todo lo posible para que una vez por todas arreglara todo este asunto de sus sentimientos y Mio. Esta vez sería su último viaje antes de regresar a Japón. Ya era hora de abordar el avión. Esta vez la cuidad a donde llegaría no sería desconocida para ella.

El vuelo no duró ni una hora, era el vuelo que menos tiempo le había tomado en toda su vida a Ritsu. La llegada al aeropuerto le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, el aeropuerto de la cuidad de Londres no había cambiado nada. Esta vez no tuvo ningún problema al pasar por la aduana, ni mucho menos tuvo problemas para llegar al hotel, por supuesto el mismo hotel en el que se había hospedado con las demás chicas en su viaje de graduación. Ya en el hotel lo primero que haría sería visitar aquel restaurante de sushi del cual nunca pudo probar ni un solo rollo.

Así pues tomó dirección hacia el lugar, decidió que lo mejor era tomar esta vez la ruta turística pues podría ver que había de nuevo en la cuidad. Pasó por varias tiendas de ropa, de música y algunas tiendas de antigüedades antes de llegar a la pequeña entrada del restaurante. Esta vez sabía perfectamente que no tendría que tocar para comer.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que había mucha gente, tal parece que le había ido bien al negocio en el tiempo transcurrido. Lo mejor era tomar asiento en frente de la barra y ver qué clase de platillos se ofrecían. Cuando por fin se decidió por un plato de sushi con cubierta de mango, fue interrumpida por una voz que reconoció al instante.

"_Oh! Eres tú!"_

"_Eh? Si soy yo!"_

"_La baterista del grupo que estuvo en la inauguración del restaurante"_

"_Si soy yo."_

"_Me alegro que hayas venido. Y las demás chicas?"_

"_Esta ves decidí venir yo sola"_

"_Bueno no importa mucho, además has llegado en un buen momento"_

"_Qué clase de momento es este?"_

"_Parece ser que el baterista de nuestro grupo ha sufrido un accidente y no va a poder presentarse en un tiempo."_

"_Eso significa que me dejarás tocar la batería?" _Realmente era una buena oportunidad para ella. Parece ser que el destino se ponía de acuerdo para ayudar a la baterista.

"_Por supuesto, es más, de una vez te presentare con los demás integrantes de la banda" _ El gerente del establecimiento tomó a Ritsu de los hombros y la llevó hasta el otro lado donde se encontraba el escenario.

"_Espere aun no empiezo a comer." _ Y al parecer también el destino había decidido que no probaría nunca un rollo en ese restaurante. Ya resignada se dejó arrastrar por él.

El gerente hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. El grupo constaba de cinco integrantes sin contar al baterista lesionado, la vocalista, un tecladista, un bajista, un chico en la primera guitarra y una chica en la segunda. Después de una pequeña prueba que le hicieron a Ritsu, el grupo aprobó que la chica se integrara. Por lo tanto comenzaría a trabajar al día siguiente. Luego de eso, la baterista fue llevada a la oficina del gerente donde se hizo el contrato formal. Esta vez sería libre de escoger su vestimenta, nada de uniformes molestos.

Al día siguiente Ritsu se encontraba frente a la batería, checando que el instrumento estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tocado la batería, sentía que había sido toda una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Pero no por eso dejó de cargar con sus baquetas, aquellas baquetas con las que había tocado durante su estancia en el club, aún conservaban el logotipo que Yui le había dibujado a cada una de ellas.

Ya se había acostumbrado a presentarse ante muchos desconocidos, cosa que comenzó a ser costumbre precisamente en este establecimiento. Aquella vez se encontraba en compañía de sus amigas y no había sentido tanto la presión del momento. Esta vez se encontraba en un grupo desconocido para ella pero todos le mostraron un gran apoyo y amabilidad, haciendo que se sintiera más cómoda al tocar. El primer día fue el más difícil de todos, debido a que hubo veces que se adelantaba en los tiempos, no había perdido esa costumbre.

Los días siguientes fueron más llevaderos, lo que si extrañaba era tomarse un descanso para poder tomar un poco de té hecho por Mugi mientras bromeaba con Yui, lo cual haría que fuera golpeada por Mio al mismo tiempo que Azusa la regañaba por ser tan infantil. En pocas palabras extrañaba aquellos días en el club de música ligera. Pero ahora sabía que lo mejor era avanzar hacia delante, le había prometido tanto a Alexei como a Emily que esta vez arreglaría las cosas.

Y una vez más parecía que el destino le daba una patada en el trasero.

Cierto día mientras se encontraba en el intermedio, sintió un terrible Déjà vu. Una vez más vio entrar a una chica de cabellera larga y oscura, en el rostro de la chica se veía claramente que estaba buscando a alguien. De primer momento, Ritsu creyó que se trataba de una alucinación pues no había forma de que Mio supiera que se encontraba ahí. Los únicos que sabían dónde se encontraba la baterista era la familia Bernard, la cual se encontraba en Paris, lo cual significaba que para que Mio llegara a Londres primero tendría que haber ido a Paris y llegar a la cafetería. Cuántas posibilidades existían en el mundo de que Mio hiciera todo eso sólo para encontrarse con Ritsu?

No pudo pensar por más tiempo, los ojos de Mio se encontraron con los ojos color miel de la baterista. Fue en ese momento que Ritsu no tuvo ninguna duda, esta vez realmente se trataba de Mio, no era otra gemela. No había forma de que confundiera ese color gris que tanto amaba ver en los ojos de la bajista. Por poco se pellizcaba el brazo para darse cuenta que no se trataba de un sueño.

Antes de que Mio llegara al escenario, Ritsu habló con los chicos del grupo y les pidió un favor. Ya hace mucho tiempo que se había aprendido esa canción. Le gustaba mucho el ritmo que llevaba y aunque en aquel entonces no entendía del todo la letra pues odiaba el inglés, ahora que manejaba el idioma sabía perfectamente lo que la letra decía. Y aunque la canción fuera muy cursi y le daba comezón, cedió una vez más a su impulso de idiotez. Era una oportunidad que no perdería. Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos lugares al igual que Ritsu se acomodaba frente a la batería mientras que Mio miraba atentamente cada movimiento que hacia ella. Antes de comenzar a cantar, Ritsu empezó a hablar.

"_Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hacemos esto, pero es una ocasión muy especial" _ Desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba de pie Mio._ "Esta es una canción que siempre le quise dedicar a una persona muy especial para mí, pero nunca lo hice porque tenía miedo de que me rechazara."_

Mio escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que la baterista pronunciaba, no podía creer que fuera capaz de decir semejante cosa en frente de tantas personas.

"_Aún ahora tengo miedo de que así sea, pero qué sería del amor si uno no se atreve a tomar riesgo? Esta canción se llama Something About Us y se la dedico a la persona más importante para mi en toda mi vida" _ La baterista dio la típica señal de inicio con sus baquetas. Conforme avanzaba la canción se preparaba para cantar.

"_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway"_

Sin aparatar ningún momento la mirada de Mio, Ritsu estaba muy atenta a las reacciones que tenía la bajista con cada línea que entonaba.

"_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you"_

Y antes de que pudiera seguir la siguiente línea, bajo la mirada por un momento. Sabía que la parte que seguía era la más importante, la que con pocas palabras podía definir claramente todos los sentimientos que había ocultado y reprimido por tanto tiempo. No había forma de arrepentirse ni quería hacerlo, así que levantó la vista decidida a seguir cantando, poniendo en su mirada todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

"_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life"_

La canción seguía a paso lento muy al contrario que su corazón que corría tan aprisa que sentía que terminaría explotando en su interior. Pudo ver en el rostro de Mio que unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Acaso Mio se había ofendido con esa canción? O acaso era otra cosa?

* * *

Notas finales:

Esa canción es una de las pocas que pienso dedicarle a mi persona especial (Cuando la tenga XD). Son de esas canciones que se dedican solo a una persona una vez en la vida.

Por otra parte ya estamos entrando en la recta final de esta historia. Tal vez dos o tres capítulos más, no sé, todo depende de que tanto pueda alagar el final.

Muchas gracias por leer esto y por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos la próxima semana :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chicos y chicas, como cada semana les traigo un capítulo más, esta vez sabremos cómo la pasó Mio en Paris. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Tenías que averiguarlo, así que poniendo todo en juego y convirtiendo tu preocupación y miedo por valor y sintiendo como tu corazón amenazaba con salirse de tu cuerpo, entraste a la cafetería para encontrarte con…

En la barra podías ver como la chica que atendía la caja estaba discutiendo con otra de cabello oscuro. Al parecer era una discusión bastante acalorada, pero no podías saber sobre qué estaban hablando pues según tu hablaban en francés. Un idioma que no conocías para nada. Todos los clientes estaban enfocados en ambas chicas, por poco y se te olvidaba que a la que estabas buscando era a Ritsu.

Comenzaste a ver cada rostro en busca de esa mirada color miel que tenía mucho que no veías en otro lugar que no fueran tus recuerdos, sin embargo, no podías ubicar a tu amiga entre tanta gente, tal vez estaría detrás de la barra. Enfocaste tu mirada hacia ese lugar viendo primero a las dos chicas, era inevitable no verlas, ya después sólo viste a un chico más detrás, no había señales de que Ritsu estuviera ahí. Por un momento pensaste que te habías equivocado de lugar, sabias que eso no podía pasar, revisaste tres veces muy bien que la foto y el lugar coincidieran antes de entrar.

Ya era inevitable para ti el hecho de que tendrías que preguntarle a algún empleado del local sobre una pequeña extranjera que trabajara ahí. Tenías un poco de miedo de hacerlo, no sabías nada de francés habrías de intentarlo en inglés. Te ibas acercando a la barra cuando de repente la discusión de las chicas parecía llegar a su clímax, la chica rubia negaba constantemente con la cabeza mientras que la otra parecía llegar a su límite, dio media vuelta, estaba demasiado enojada por no obtener lo que fuese que quería. Ibas a hacerte a un lado cuando de repente la chica fijó su mirada demasiado intimidante haciendo que sin querer dieras un paso atrás.

De repente caíste en la cuenta de que esta chica era japonesa por los rasgos en su rostro, además también del hecho de que prácticamente era como verte en un espejo, ella se parecía tanto a ti que por poco te daba un susto. Sus ojos eran de un color violeta muy profundo, te pareció ver en ellos un destello de desprecio. Antes de que pudieras decirle algo, fue ella quien comenzó a hablar en japonés.

"_Por casualidad tu nombre es Mio?"_

"_S-sí" _ Acaso conocías a esta chica?

"_Jajajaja! No puedo creer que tú seas Mio." _ Ahora la atención de las personas se centraba en ustedes dos. La chica no paraba de reír como una loca. Eso te desconcertaba pues no recordabas haberla visto nunca en tu vida. De repente dejó de reír, cambiando su expresión. Su mirada se tornó profunda como si de un vacío se tratara, en su boca ahora se encontraba una sonrisa malévola y su tono de voz tenía tintes de malicia y cinismo._ "Bueno no importa. Has hecho un viaje tan lago para nada niñita. Si buscas a Ritsu te informo que ella ya no está aquí."_

"_Qué quieres decir?" _ No tenías por qué creer en lo que esa chica te decía, pero no podías evitar que la forma de hablarte te hiciera dudar.

"_De verdad, acaso eres sorda o qué? Ella se ha ido quien sabe dónde. Lo más seguro es que no quería que tú la encontraras. No puedo creer que tú seas esa persona a la cual defiende con tanto empeño. Lo mejor es que regreses a tu casa." _

Antes de que pudieras contestarle ella ya había caminado hacia la salida, dejándote en medio del local siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

"_No fue la mejor forma pero no puedo negar el hecho de que tiene razón" _ Escuchaste a alguien detrás de ti hablando en inglés. Parece ser que te estaba hablando a ti, diste media vuelta sólo para darte cuenta de que se trataba de la chica con la que estaba discutiendo hace un momento.

"_A que te refieres?"_

"_Pues a que Ritsu ya no está más en Paris" _ Te dijo la chica restándole importancia al asunto.

"_Como sabes que es cierto?" _ No podías dejar de sonar enojada.

"_Por el simple hecho de que pasó su estancia en la cuidad con mi familia"_

No sabias que contestarle a aquella chica, no parecía que estaba mintiendo. Al ver tu rostro serio la chica decidió proseguir.

"_Mi nombre es Emily, soy hija del dueño de la cafetería y empleada de medio tiempo. Supongo que tú debes ser la famosa Akiyama Mio." _

"_S-sí, no entiendo cómo es que me conocen si nunca he estado aquí"_

"_Digamos que Ritsu habla mucho cuando se trata de cosas importantes para ella."_

"_Dónde está ella ahora?" _ Estabas demasiado ansiosa.

"_No sé si deba decírtelo. La chica que viste antes vino a preguntarme la misma cosa. Se fue porque me negué a decirle. Porqué debería decirte a ti?"_ Su mirada se volvió seria.

"_Porqué es mi mejor amiga y he venido hasta aquí"_

"_Sólo por eso? Segura que no es por algo más? Si nada más es por eso, no creo que haya alguna razón para decirte el paradero de ella."_

"_No puedes hacerme eso!" _ Tu voz se elevó, no te importo en lo absoluto que volvieran a llamar la atención en el local.

"_Será mejor que salgamos, a menos claro que quieras que todos te sigan viendo"_

No querías que eso pasara. Seguiste a la chica por la puerta trasera a lo que parecía ser una especie de callejón. Al darte cuenta de este hecho sentiste un escalofrió, tal vez esa chica quería golpearte por armar un alboroto en su local. De repente sentiste como su mano caía fuertemente sobre tu hombro, ocasionándote un sobresalto, por poco y te ponías a llorar.

"_De verdad eres esa chica de la que Ritsu ha hablado tanto? Bueno supongo que el hecho de que estés de pie frente a mi es prueba suficiente de tu existencia."_

"_Ya me vas a decir donde esta mi amiga"_

"_Otra vez esa palabra" _ Te dijo con cierta molestia en su tono

"_Cuál palabra?" _ Le contestaste de la misma forma.

"_Bah! No importa. Si tanto te preocupa dónde se encuentra tu "amiga", tengo una pregunta que hacerte." _ De repente viste el mismo tipo de expresión que hacia Ritsu cuando tenía planeado darte un susto o una broma.

"_Es muy necesario?" _

"_Por supuesto que sí."_

"_Todo sea por ver a Ritsu de nuevo"_

"_Muy bien chica! Esa actitud me gusta. Pues entonces ahí te va, Dime Mio, que estarías dispuesta a hacer para que te diga donde se encuentra tu queridísima "amiga"?" _ Había un brillo malévolo en su mirada y su tono de voz era muy misterioso. Pero no querías retractarte estabas dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera… o no?

"_Yo…"_

_Dos días después_

Te encontrabas descansando en una de las sillas del local, habían cerrado hace apenas unos minutos pero en todo el día no habías podido tomar un descanso. De verdad que esta cafetería era muy famosa en la cuidad. Estabas a punto de suspirar cuando viste que Emily se acercaba contigo con una de esas sonrisas que en sólo dos días sabias lo que significaban.

"_No cabe duda que estas bien entrenada para este tipo de trabajo"_

"_Ya deberías saber por Ritsu que ella y yo trabajamos de algo similar en Japón"_

"_Lo sé, pero en comparación con ella, tú te desenvuelves de manera tan natural al tratar con las personas. A Ritsu le costó tres días poder atender a un cliente como se debe."_

"_Es de esperar de ella."_

"_Parece ser que la conoces muy bien"_ Ya iba a comenzar a molestarte con eso de nuevo. En los dos días que llevabas "trabajando" en la cafetería no había dejado de molestarte en cuanto tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

"_Ya te dije que es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas."_

"_Ya basta Mio. Entiendo que sea tu amiga, pero no cualquier amiga, no cualquiera deja de lado su vida por perseguir a una amiga hasta el otro lado del mundo. Anda, dime lo que quiero escuchar"_

"_Y que será eso que tanto quiere escuchar" _ De repente se acercó tanto a ti como dándote a entender que lo que fueras a decir sería un secreto entre las dos.

"_Dime realmente porque te empeñas tanto en hacer que te diga a dónde fue. Dime lo que realmente significa Ritsu para ti." _Su voz era un susurro mientras veía a su alrededor de manera que parecía que estuviera cuidando de nadie más escuchara.

"_De verdad que no sé a qué te refieres"_

"_Oh bueno" _Emily se paró de forma repentina y mientras te daba la espalda siguió hablando. _"Parece que seguirás trabajando aquí hasta que puedas decirme lo que te acabo de pedir. Pero ni creas que te voy a tener compasión, sino me dices ahora no pienso decirte donde se encuentra Ritsu."_

"_Espera! Ese no era el trato. Me dijiste que si trabajaba aquí dos días me dirías exactamente donde esta Ritsu."_

"_Soy yo la que tiene la información, yo pongo las reglas del juego." _ Te dijo sin darte la cara. Lo malo es que no pudiste ver que en su rostro no había nada más que una expresión de total diversión.

"_Está bien! Tu ganas" _ Viste como inmediatamente volvió a tomar asiento junto a ti poniendo cara de negocios. _"Te diré lo que quieras saber, pero me prometes que no le dirás a nadie y que después de decirte tú me dirás el paradero de Ritsu?"_

"_Ok, lo prometo. Entonces dime, estas enamorada de ella?" _ No esperabas que fuera tan directa y eso te intimido un poco. Pero de alguna manera, a pesar de sus bromas, sentías que podías confiarle tan importante secreto.

"_Es muy raro decirle esto a alguien más que no sea Mugi, pero efectivamente así es. Me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando lo hice. Ya tenía tiempo desde que se había ido de Japón cuando lo acepte."_

"_Y porqué tardaste tanto en venir a buscarla?"_

"_Por diversas razones, por una parte no podía creer que yo me hubiera enamorado de mi mejor amiga y por otra, mis padres me forzaron a quedarme para terminar mis exámenes. No tienes ni la menor idea de que sentí cuando no pude venir en cuanto acepte mis propias emociones."_

"_Puedo entenderte de cierta manera. Y cuando te diga donde se encuentra, qué piensas hacer?"_

"_Realmente no lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura."_

"_Y eso es…?"_

"_No voy a regresar sin ella a Japón. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacer que acepte mis sentimientos, así tenga que atender una cafetería por el resto de mi vida"_

"_Jajaja, no es necesario ir tanto a los extremos. Pero me alegra saber que no habrá problema alguno si te digo donde está. Estoy segura de que lograras lo que tanto buscas sin que ella oponga resistencia."_

"_A qué te refieres?"_

"_Nada en particular. Bien, ya no es necesario seguir con el interrogatorio."_

"_Interrogatorio?"_

"_Desde ahora te libero de tu esclavitud sirviéndome como mesera en el local. Akiyama Mio eres libre de irte en busca de Ritsu que se encuentra en…"_

"_En...?" _ Ahora eras tú la que se acercó mucho a Emily, por fin sabrías donde estaba aquella castaña que tanto extrañabas ver.

"_Bueno la verdad es que sólo sé que se fue a Londres. Al parecer tenía a algún conocido. Eso es todo lo que sé" _ Te dio una sonrisa inocente, como si eso le restara importancia al simple hecho de que te mintió desde un principio.

"_Sólo sabes eso?! Cómo es posible que me trajeras dos días trabajando como una esclava solo para darme algo tan simple. Tienes la mínima idea de lo grande que es Londres?"_

"_Cálmate Mio. Ya te dije todo lo que ella me dijo antes de irse. Toma en cuenta que es a ti a la única persona que se lo he dicho porque estoy segura de que tu si podrás encontrarla."_

"_Pero y si me toma mucho tiempo, tal vez para ese entonces ella ya se haya ido de ahí."_

"_Mencionó que ya había estado ahí antes."_

"_Fue nuestro viaje de graduación de la preparatoria, pero visitamos muchos lugares."_

"_Cabe la posibilidad de que en uno de esos se encuentre ella. Además eso hace más pequeñas las opciones de búsqueda no?"_

"_Tienes razón. No importa si tengo que ir a cada uno de los lugares buscándola, no importa si me toma tiempo, esta vez cuando la encuentre le diré cuanto la he extrañado y por fin le diré que aquellas canciones fueron inspiradas por ella."_

"_Canciones? Acaso cantas?"_

"_No te dijo Ritsu?"_

"_Decirme qué?"_

"_Ella y yo formamos una banda durante la preparatoria. Ella es baterista y yo toco el bajo"_

"_Esa pequeña… nunca me dijo eso. Ahora que la veas dile que si se atreve a venir de nuevo aquí, que tenga por seguro que la hare pagar por no decirme eso."_

"_Muy bien. Supongo que ya es algo tarde, es mejor terminar de una vez la limpieza."_

"_No te preocupes por eso, ya eres libre del trabajo."_

"_De verdad? No debería por lo menos terminar hoy como se debe?"_

"_Ya sabes, eso de ser hija del dueño tiene sus ventajas. Hay que preparar tus cosas para tu vuelo de mañana a Londres."_

"_Mañana?"_

"_No decías que no quieres perder más el tiempo. Ya te dije, no voy a retenerte más tiempo. Todo esto fue para probarte."_

"_Supongo que pasaste mucho tiempo con Ritsu. No hacen nada más que molestarme."_

Después de eso la plática se tornó muy amena. Y al parecer Emily es tan terca como Ritsu, pues en verdad no te dejo hacer ya nada en el local. En cambio te llevo a visitar algunas tiendas de ropa con el pretexto de verte lo más llamativa posible, por no decir sexy, para cuando te encontraras con Ritsu. Con el sólo pensamiento de saber que estabas cada vez más cerca de encontrarte con ella hacia que tu corazón latiera con rapidez, que tus manos sudaran del nerviosismo y que por toda tu piel recorriera una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

Pasaste el resto de la tarde-noche de compras con Emily, quien te compró demasiada ropa como para un mes completo. Parece que no pensó en cómo le harías para cargar con semejante paquete, bueno tampoco podías negar el hecho de que tenía muy buen gusto al elegir cada prenda. Te acompaño hasta la entrada del hotel donde te hospedabas y antes de irse te dijo que pasaría por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto donde tomarías la misma ruta que Ritsu había tomado tan solo apenas unos días antes.

No pudiste dormir bien, toda la noche te la pasaste pensando en todos los lugares en los que podría estar Ritsu. Algunos lugares quedaban descartados de inmediato pues conocías a la chica lo suficiente como saber que no terminaría en alguno de esos lugares, otros sin embargo parecían muy buenas opciones para comenzar a buscarla. Tendrías que obtener un mapa turístico en cuanto estuvieras en la cuidad, sería más fácil organizarte si pudieras ver la ubicación de los lugares. Estabas tan ansiosa que pasó la noche sin que pudieras darte cuenta.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las diez de la mañana cuando llegó Emily y su padre. Ambos se ofrecieron a ayudarte con tu equipaje que ahora era casi el triple con el que habías llegado, ya habías decidido que mandarías parte de la ropa directamente a Japón, no ibas a cargar con toda de cualquier forma.

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue rápido y al llegar lo primero que hiciste fue ver el horario de salidas con dirección a Londres. Para tu suerte la siguiente salida sería en una hora, tiempo suficiente para que pudieras arreglar lo del equipaje y tus documentos. Poco antes de abordar el avión te despediste de Emily quien te invitó a regresar a la cuidad junto a Ritsu. Querías que así fuera pero primero tendrías que encontrar a Ritsu, cosa que no sería tan fácil pensaste. Después de un largo abrazo y una calurosa despedida abordaste tu avión.

Al llegar a la cuidad sentiste una gran nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que estuviste ahí junto con las demás, las pequeñas grandes aventuras que pasaron en esta ciudad acudían a tu mente mientras tomabas el taxi que te llevaría al mismo hotel que ocupaste la vez pasada, sólo que esta vez habría una sola cama. Dejaste de lado ese tipo de pensamientos, no querías comenzar a deprimirte pues seguramente perderías todo el valor con el que habías salido de tu hogar. Llegaste al Hotel Ibis sin problemas, pediste una habitación sencilla y por fin pudiste tomar un ligero descanso. Te acostaste un momento en la cama, pero sin que te dieras cuenta el sueño se adueñó de tu cuerpo reclamando las horas perdidas de la noche anterior. Sin más te quedaste dormida.

Despertaste tiempo después, al ver la hora en tu celular de inmediato te levantaste. Habías dormido casi cinco horas. Saliste de inmediato de la habitación y antes de que salieras del hotel decidiste pasar a comer algo pues no sabías cuanto tiempo pasarías afuera buscando a Ritsu. Después de la ligera comida, le pediste a la recepcionista que te diera algún mapa turístico, de inmediato te lo dio por lo tanto saliste con rumbo a los lugares que tenías en mente.

Comenzaste a ir de lugar en lugar preguntando sobre una pequeña japonesa que tuvieran como empleada, pero en todos te decían lo mismo: No. Ya te habías cansado de caminar por las calles sin obtener alguna respuesta o señales de Ritsu. Te detuviste en frente de aquella tienda donde habían comprado los zapatos de Azusa, observaste el aparador por unos minutos pensando, analizando, recordando las palabras que Emily te dijo sobre aquel conocido que había mencionado Ritsu, pero por más que trataras de recordar a alguien no podías.

Un minuto más pasó antes de que te dieras cuenta que las personas comenzaban a verte de manera extraña, ya habías permanecido inmóvil bastante tiempo frente al local. Te incomodaste y decidiste seguir caminando, sin prestarle mucha atención viste el letrero de aquel restaurante de sushi. No querías recordar aquel trágico suceso, el seguir pensando en esa barra que daba vueltas te comenzó a dar vértigo. Aunque también recordaste la pequeña presentación improvisada que dieron ese día las chicas y tú. El gerente había quedado tan maravillado con la música de HTT que les había ofrecido un empleo como la banda estrella del local, oferta que amablemente rechazaron por el tiempo que iban a permanecer en Londres aquella vez. Sonreíste al recordar esto y seguiste caminando.

De repente, te congelaste. Aquel gerente era la única persona que "conocieron" al venir aquí. Tu mente comenzó a acomodar las piezas, cabía la posibilidad de que el "conocido" al que Ritsu se refirió podría ser el gerente, existía la posibilidad de que Ritsu se presentara con él para obtener un empleo como baterista. Pero acaso Ritsu sería capaz de tocar con otras personas que no fueran las integrantes de HTT? No es que dudaras de sus capacidades, sabias perfectamente que era buena en la batería pero…

Diste media vuelta, tenías que descartar cada posible lugar donde pudiera encontrarse Ritsu. No podías dejar de lado ese lugar por el simple hecho de que dudaras de ella. Al llegar a la entrada del local sentiste un ligero cosquilleo recorrer tu espalda, tenías que entrar, tenías que comprobar si ella estaba o no ahí. Otra vez ponías todo en juego, tus emociones, tus deseos, tus miedos, todo. Entraste.

El local no había cambiado en nada, seguía todo en su lugar como recordabas, la barra, las mesas, nada había cambiado, a excepción de la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el local. Comenzaste a buscar entre las personas esa mirada color miel o la típica diadema amarilla pero no podías ubicar a la chica tal vez no se encontraba ahí después de todo. De repente sentiste una mirada que se fijaba en ti, volteaste buscando aquella mirada. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de no ver aquella mirada, volviste a apreciar el color de esos ojos que tanto extrañabas, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro no era la que esperabas. Ella tenía una expresión como si acabara de ver a un fantasma, sin darte cuenta comenzaste a caminar hacia el escenario. Antes de que pudieras dar un paso más, Ritsu dejo de mirarte y se dirigió con los chicos que asumiste, eran la nueva banda de la baterista. Permaneciste atenta a cada movimiento de la chica y de los demás, al parecer se estaban preparando para tocar algo. Es qué acaso ella no quería hablar contigo?

Te diste cuenta de que ella había tomado el micrófono, eso era demasiado raro en ella. _"Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hacemos esto, pero es una ocasión muy especial. Esta es una canción que siempre le quise dedicar a una persona muy especial para mí, pero nunca lo hice porque tenía miedo de que me rechazara."_

No podías creer que esas palabras las hubiera dicho de forma tan natural, a pesar de sonar tan cursis. Era sorprendente que no comenzara a rascarse la espalda o algo típico de ella. Pero de igual forma prosiguió. _"Aún ahora tengo miedo de que así sea, pero qué sería del amor si uno no se atreve a tomar riesgo? Esta canción se llama Something About Us y se la dedico a la persona más importante para mí en toda mi vida"_ Te miró fijamente, acaso se refería a ti? Fue así como comenzó a entonar esa canción.

Esa canción ya la habías escuchado antes, Ritsu te la había mostrado una vez antes diciendo que el ritmo era muy bueno pero que no podía entender nada de la letra. En cambio tú habías podido entender casi toda la canción, esa letra cursi era más de tu tipo preferido. Nunca le dijiste realmente lo que decía la letra, no sabías porque no lo habías hecho. Ritsu había llegado a la parte más cursi de la canción, te diste cuenta de que había agachado la mirada y antes de que pudieras hacer algo volvió a alzar la vista pero esta vez el característico color miel tenía un brillo que nunca habías visto. Su mirada era intensa al momento de cantar esas estrofas, era como si tratara de transmitir sus sentimientos en esas líneas.

De repente, pudiste sentir algo que no habías sentido antes, pudiste entender claramente como se había sentido Ritsu todo este tiempo. Pudiste reconocer que ambas se sentían de la misma manera, todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas se habían sentido solas, vacías y tristes a pesar de estar rodeadas de gente. Todo lo que querían era poder ver a la otra, abrazarse, y porque no?, también querían gastarse las típicas bromas. Todo este tiempo lo único que querían era poder mirarse a los ojos y decirse de una vez por todas lo que tanto se habían empeñado en ocultar. Lo único que querían ambas era que la otra escuchara la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

Querían decirse cuanto se amaban.

Comenzaste a llorar al darte cuenta de todo lo que le habías hecho pasar a Ritsu. Debió sentirse desesperada por dentro mientras siempre te ofrecía una sonrisa. Debió haber llorado por las noches al no saber cómo decirte lo que pasaba por su mente. Todo el tiempo ella aparento que no pasaba nada, eso debió ser muy difícil para ella, conocías esa parte de Ritsu que escondía de los demás. Aquella que reflejaba su lado más femenino, su lado cursi y su lado débil. No podías dejar de llorar pensando en todo esto.

Al terminar la canción, volvió a fijar la mirada en ti, sólo que esta vez su cara parecía decepcionada. Parecía triste, tal vez creyó que tus lágrimas significaban algo que no era. Comenzaste a acercarte una vez más al escenario mientras todos los presentes aplaudían la presentación de la banda. Querías correr y abrazarla, decirle que todo este tiempo te había hecho tanta falta. Estabas a punto de hacerlo cuando Ritsu te detuvo sólo para decirte algo que no esperabas.

"_Mio, qué haces aquí?"_

Entre tantas cosas que pudo haberte dicho, se le ocurrió decirte lo menos adecuado para el momento. No sabias si era una forma para que ella pudiera evitar que le preguntaras sobre la canción o de plano seguía siendo igual de idiota.

"_Vine desde Japón a comer un poco de sushi" _Le contestaste de la manera más seria posible, esperando ver la reacción de ella ante esta pequeña broma.

"_Oh" _ Agacho la cabeza, eso quería decir que no era la respuesta que esperaba. Una vez más sonrió aparentando que no pasaba nada. _"Bueno, no sé si sabe bien, por alguna razón no he podido probarlo"_

"_Baka Ritsu."_

"_Qué?"_

"_No vine por el sushi."_

"_Entonces?"_

"_Yo te he extrañado bastante desde que te fuiste." _Y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de ella, la abrazaste tan fuerte como si quisieras que se volviera una contigo. La abrazaste para nunca más dejarla ir.

* * *

Notas finales:

No se preocupen, apenas estamos comenzando el final de esta historia.

Esta vez estoy dispuesta a recibir quejas o jitomatazos XD

Ahora sí, la próxima semana esta historia que ustedes, mis estimados lectores, han apoyado hasta ahora va a tener su desenlace. Y como siempre, gracias por pasar a leer esto y por sus comentarios que hacen que no deje de escribir.

Nos vemos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chicos les ofrezco una gran disculpa. Saben quiero que sepan que es la primera historia que termino oficialmente y que por la misma razón no sabía como darle un final que a mi gusto pareciera el mejor. Pase por un bloqueo, pues no quería que esto terminara pero como todo tiene un fin, aquí les dejo el último capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Es siempre tan patético como es que las personas necesitan perder lo más valioso que tienen (o creen tener) para poder apreciar su verdadero valor. Eso es lo que aquellas dos chicas, que en ese momento se encontraban abrazadas en medio de cierto local en Londres, pensaron. Es tan típico que estas situaciones se den, el perder a alguien por la razón que uno quiera imaginar, pero no es tan típico que esas personas que perdieron a alguien hagan todo lo humanamente posible para volver a recuperar a ese alguien.

En el momento en el que Mio se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que se sentía tan mal después de la partida de Ritsu, el destino puso todo en contra de ella como la prueba de valor definitiva. Una lucha que Mio tendría que afrontar si de verdad quería tener a Ritsu a su lado una vez más. Darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su amiga de la infancia y que cabía la posibilidad de perderla, le dio a Mio la fuerza necesaria para afrontar sus miedos, sus debilidades y saber que sus amigas siempre estarían con ella apoyándola.

Somos tan estúpidos a veces para darnos cuenta del cariño que una persona nos puede demostrar con cada acto que hace para con nosotros, que resulta cómico, una vez que estos sentimientos son puestos en la mesa, todas esas ocasiones en las que ahora parece obvio las señales que antes parecían no existir. Mio recordaba una y otra vez las veces que la baterista se le quedaba viendo fijamente, las veces en las que parecía quererle decir algo pero simplemente se mantenía en silencio o las veces en las que Ritsu se sonrojaba cuando le decía lo femenina que llegaba a ser a veces.

Pero entre tantos recuerdos tuvo que aceptar que no sólo había señales por parte de la baterista, ella también había mandado señales, quisiera o no aceptarlo. Oh si, Akiyama Mio también quería que su amiga se fijara únicamente en ella. Por ejemplo, recordaba cuando una vez de pequeña, le había pedido a su madre que le comprara aquel vestido, que Ritsu había dicho que se vería bien en ella. No dejó de molestarla hasta que por fin accedió a comprárselo, aun recordaba lo emocionada que estaba de camino a la escuela, se había imagino la expresión que pondría Ritsu una vez que la viera. Expresión que aún conservaba muy clara en sus recuerdos y que había valido la pena.

O más recientemente, las canciones de HTT. Aunque algunas habían surgido de situaciones dentro del salón del club otras tantas habían sido la forma que encontró para poder desahogar esas emociones que tenía en su corazón. Pero había una muy especial, la única que parecía claramente dirigida hacia la baterista, la única que se atrevió a dejar en su buzón como si se tratara de una confesión de amor. Fuyu no hi, esa canción que había salido de la admiración que tenía Mio en la baterista cuando ésta no tenía puesta su diadema, cuando mostraba ese lado femenino, los sentimientos que trataba de ocultar y el dolor que eso le causaba.

Mio no podía creer lo débil y miedosa que era, no había podido aceptar el hecho de que desde que vio esos ojos color miel y esa sonrisa traviesa en aquella niña nunca se separaría de ella, quería tener a Ritsu siempre a su lado. Pero a veces hay que entender que necesitamos del dolor para poder salir adelante y madurar, todo lo que le había faltado a Mio para aceptar el amor que sentía por Ritsu era eso, un poco de dolor por su ausencia.

Ahora, justo en el momento donde se reencontró con ella, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Shakespeare en sus obras. Sólo que en el caso de Mio, no terminaría en una tragedia como lo hicieron no Romeo y Julieta, esta vez ella escribiría un final feliz al lado de su amor.

Por otra parte, Tainaka Ritsu se había convertido en la amiga incondicional de Mio, desde pequeña sabia lo débil que podía ser esa niña de cabellera oscura. Aun ahora no sabía porque tenía miedo de que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a su mejor amiga, aun ahora sentía lo mismo desde la primera vez que vio esos ojos color gris. Se había jurado a si misma que la protegería de cualquiera que le pudiera hacer daño.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que Mio la abrazo en frente de tanta gente, era que sin quererlo ella misma le había causado angustia y preocupación a su amiga, no cayó en la cuenta de que con su cobardía Mio tuvo que pasar noches en las que lloraba por la ausencia de ella, de que en los últimos días Mio anhelaba encontrarla pues lo único que quería era que Ritsu la mirara una vez más.

A veces es mejor enterrar los sentimientos y hacer como si no pasara nada que arriesgarse y saber que puede depararte la vida, es lo que pensaba Ritsu en el momento en el que abordo el avión a Estocolmo. Eso era lo que quería creer pero se dio cuenta al poco tiempo que la ausencia de la bajista la estaba matando por dentro, saber que al levantarse y salir a la calle ya no se encontraría con Mio esperándola con una cara de enojo porque siempre se retrasaba hacia que se sintiera vacía. El conseguir un trabajo y amigos durante su viaje fue una forma de tratar de llenar ese vacío que su propia decisión le había ocasionado.

Pero ella era de las que no se retractaba una vez decía o hacia algo, ese era el tipo de persona que era. Y aunque se estuviera muriendo por regresar al lado de Mio, sabía perfectamente que regresaría a la misma rutina de fingir que nada pasaba, porque no cabía la posibilidad de que Tainaka Ritsu pudiera enamorarse de Akiyama Mio. No podía enamorarse de su mejor amiga y fingir que nada pasaba. Llego un punto durante su viaje, que llego a la decisión de no enterrar sus sentimientos pero tampoco los diría, simplemente tendría que aprender a vivir llevando ese peso por el resto de su vida. Pero porqué elegir una vida así, se preguntaran ustedes. La respuesta es muy simple, bueno para ella lo era, es mejor apreciar una amistad que puede durar toda la vida a vivir un amor que posiblemente termine en poco tiempo y haga que ambas personas se alejen.

Ritsu no creía en los cuentos de hadas, ni en princesas o príncipes ni mucho menos en melodramas televisivos baratos. No creía en esas historias donde una persona se le declara a la otra pensando que fácilmente seria correspondida, en las que nadie se opondría en esa unión y en las que vivirían por siempre felices. Después de saberse enamorada de su amiga entró en una confusión pues por más que quisiera no ver no podía evitar hacerlo, se dio cuenta que las chicas que amaban a otras chicas eran rechazadas por sus familias, sus amigos y por la sociedad en general. Ya era demasiado tarde para no sentir amor por Mio, pero aún estaba a tiempo de evitar que Mio pasara por todo ese rechazo al no contarle nada de sus sentimientos. Lo haría aun si ella tendría que caminar por un sendero de espinas toda su vida.

Pero no todo era oscuridad para Ritsu en la vida, había veces en las que su amiga parecía verla de otra forma, de una que solo le dirigía a ella cuando estaban a solas. A veces creía que algunas canciones de HTT iban dirigidas específicamente para ella. Y otras tantas Mio se empeñaba en acercase mucho a ella con algún pretexto. Todo eso para ella significaba algún tipo de luz entre tantas emociones negativas que podía sentir, y más aún podía significar que tenía alguna oportunidad de decirle a Mio todo lo que sentía por ella. Y alguna vez lo intento pero antes de que pudiera decir las palabras adecuadas simplemente ella perdía el valor, pues pensaba una y otra vez lo que dirían sus padres o sus amigas con respecto a ellas. Muchas veces le importaba más lo que pensaran de ella que lo que sentía por Mio.

Fue en ese punto que la baterista llegó a su punto de quiebre, ya no podía soportar la carga emocional que fue acumulando durante tantos años, ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo al lado de su amiga sin querer besarla o abrazarla o hacer alguna cursilería del tipo que le gustaba a Mio. Lo mejor para ella era retirarse con dignidad, desaparecer de la vida de la bajista era lo mejor para ambas. Irse a un lugar completamente desconocido era lo mejor que pudo pensar entre tanta confusión. Así que sin decirle a nadie, Ritsu partió dejando atrás todo por lo que pudo haber peleado.

Y con la idea de que se iba a olvidar de Mio llegó a Estocolmo, una cuidad completamente desconocida para ella. Ahí conoció a grandes personas que estuvieron dispuestas a ayudarla, ofreciéndole su amistad y un sincero cariño. Quiso dar inicio a una nueva vida lejos de Mio pero le fue completamente imposible, pues la necesidad de mantener informada de su vida a ella la invadió desde que puso el primer pie en tierra desconocida. Y sin esperar realmente una respuesta por parte de su amiga, comenzó a escribirle con la idea de que con eso su amiga la perdonara pero también era una manera egoísta de hacer que Mio no se olvidara de que alguna vez tuvo a alguien que se preocupó por estar siempre a su lado.

Y el destino quiso que estas mismas cartas guiaran el camino de la bajista a su tan esperado reencuentro.

Hemos llegado entonces al este momento donde dos chicas se abrazaban después de tanto tiempo de soledad, después de tantas noches sin poder dormir y después de pasar por tantas cosas sólo para demostrar que su amor es verdadero y que cuentan con el apoyo de sus seres queridos. En aquel restaurante ya conocido de Londres, Akiyama Mio y Tainaka Ritsu volvían a ser solo una persona, una que esta vez ambas estaban seguras no volvería a separarse jamás.

Mio aun tenia algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al momento de separarse de la baterista. No era capaz de ocultar la enorme felicidad que le ocasionaba volver a sentirla entre sus brazos además de que la canción era la señal más clara que pudo serle enviada, era la señal que tanto había esperado por parte de Ritsu. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, este era el momento adecuado para que de una vez por todas dejara las cosas claras entre ellas. Era el momento de pronunciar esas palabras que alguna vez soñó decir. Así que entrelazo una de sus manos con la Ritsu gozando del dulce tacto de la piel que aun recordaba. Ritsu estaba a punto de protestar, pues aún tenía que terminar su turno en el trabajo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambas fueron sacadas de su pequeña burbuja por el gerente del local.

"_Ritsu porqué no me dijiste que vendría tu amiga a visitarnos?"_

"_Créame jefe si le digo que para mí también es una grata sorpresa" _Contesto Ritsu sin soltar la mano de Mio

"_Y dime pequeña, qué te trae por aquí? _ Le dijo posando una mirada penetrante en Mio, quien se encogió un poco ante tal pregunta. Pero no vacilo al contestarle.

"_Vine en busca de la única chica que ha estado conmigo siempre y de la cual estoy enamorada"_

Paso un pequeño momento de silencio entre los tres, Ritsu no sabía qué hacer ante tales palabras y su jefe no quitaba la mirada encima de Mio. Y cuando esperaba alguna reacción colérica por parte de su jefe, éste inmediatamente abrazo a ambas dejándolas completamente desconcertadas.

"_Me alegro mucho por ambas. Se nota en Ritsu que de verdad está muy feliz de verte de nuevo pues desde el momento en el que entraste su mirada cambio totalmente. Les deseo lo mejor a ambas y si algún día necesitan algo no duden en llamarme."_

Ambas no esperaban ese tipo de reacción pero era una buena señal de lo que les deparaba el futuro a ambas. Así que le agradecieron al señor por tales deseos y este en compensación decidió que Ritsu se tomara el resto de la tarde para poder estar junto a "su chica", término que utilizo para referirse a Mio, ésta solo pudo sonrojarse pues aun no sabía cómo manejar esas cosas nuevas para ella, para ambas.

Ritsu optó entonces por ir a tomar el té pues era una pequeña costumbre que perdió durante sus viajes y que ahora quería retomar al lado de Mio. La bajista no tuvo ninguna objeción ante tal sugerencia pues recordó que en su último viaje no fueron capaces de tomar el té en Londres. Fue guiada por Ritsu a una cafetería no muy lejos del restaurante por lo cual el camino fue silencioso, ambas pensaban en las palabras que dirían una vez estuvieran dentro del local. Ambas se preguntaban cuál de las dos tomaría la iniciativa.

Ya se encontraban dentro del local y fueron guiadas hasta su mesa donde fueron atendidas por una chica, al parecer era su primer día de trabajo pues estaba muy nerviosa. Después de poder tomar la orden de forma adecuada la chica se fue y Mio se le quedo viendo por un instante antes de formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ritsu no pudo contener su curiosidad, así que le pregunto el porqué de esa sonrisa.

"_Bueno es que recordé cuando pasamos por lo mismo"_

"_Yo no estaba tan nerviosa como tú. Además ahora soy toda una experta en cuanto a atender mesas se refiere."_

"_Sobre todo cuando son chicos los que van a ordenar no?" _ Había una pequeña mirada de reproche por parte de Mio, Emily le había contado lo popular que era Ritsu en la cafetería.

"_Eso no es verdad, quien te dijo semejante cosa." _

"_Un pajarito francés" _ Contesto Mio encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Esa Emily, un día de estos me las va a pagar."_

"_Qué curioso"_

"_El qué?"_

"_Emily dijo exactamente lo mismo, parece ser que tienes cuentas pendientes con ella. De que se tratara?"_

"_De nada en especial"_

"_De verdad?"_

"_No me digas Akiyama-san que estas celosa?"_

Esa pregunta tomo un poco desprevenida a Mio y una vez más casi muere ahogada por el té. Pero ya era tiempo de que Ritsu conociera su lugar. _"Y no tengo el derecho a estarlo? Después de todo, es normal que uno sienta celos cuando alguien está detrás de la persona que le gusta no?"_

Pero Ritsu no iba a caer tan fácilmente en esos juegos. _"Así que Mio-chan está admitiendo que le gusto?" _ Ritsu poso su mirada en Mio de manera picara, ya extrañaba el poder molestar a la bajista.

Mio no pudo soportar esa mirada. Aun no podía ver a Ritsu como ella lo hacía pero estaba segura de que con el tiempo lo haría muy bien. _"Qué no es obvio? Baka" _Le contesto a la baterista desviando su mirada y haciendo un ligero puchero.

Ritsu no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ante tan tierna expresión y dejando de lado los juegos contesto. _"Demasiado. Hoy me has hecho la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo." _ Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de la alegría pues era verdad, en ese momento no podrían encontrar a una persona que fuera más feliz de lo que ella era ahora.

Mio regreso la mirada al escuchar esas palabras y por primera vez pudo entender a lo que se refería Ritsu. Y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una mano de Ritsu por encima de la mesa, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. La baterista se sonrojo ante esa pequeña acción, demostrándole una vez más a Mio que ella también tenía su lado femenino, un lado que Mio se encargaría de sacar con más frecuencia pues el verla de esa manera la hacía sentir especial, solo ella podía ser capaz de ver tan semejante espectáculo.

Después de eso la plática se desvió un poco, alargando un poco más el momento esperado. Ambas tenían mucho que contarse, debían ponerse al corriente de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para volverse a ver. Mio le revelo lo que tuvo que hacer para que Emily le contara donde estaba, por qué no había podido venir antes gracias a sus padres y de cómo se encontraban las demás chicas que al igual que ella la extrañaban mucho. Ritsu le conto a la bajista sobre Yomi omitiendo la parte de la relación pues no quería arruinar las cosas, le contaría todo después de un tiempo, también sobre cómo fue vivir con una familia desconocida y de cómo también esta familia se volvió importante para ella. Poco después de esta platica, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por las calles.

Esta vez no hubo necesidad de pedir algún permiso para caminar tomadas de las manos pues se sentían invencibles estando juntas. Llegaron al London Eye donde esta vez, fue Mio quien propuso subirse a él. El atardecer se vea muy hermoso y lo mejor era verlo desde las alturas. Ritsu accedió, pues también creía que sería el mejor lugar para hacer lo que tenía planeado desde hace un rato. Sin soltarse de las manos subieron a la gran atracción apreciando la hermosa vista que ofrecía de la cuidad. Fue Mio quien recalco ese hecho.

"_Es aún más hermoso de noche, no lo crees?"_

"_No más que tu Mio."_

"_De verdad crees eso?"_

"_Absolutamente. Sabes siempre tuve miedo de que me odiaras"_

"_Porqué te odiaría? Es todo lo contrario, hasta ahora pude entender porque me sentía así contigo."_

"_Lo siento."_

"_Porqué lo sientes? No has hecho nada malo, simplemente nunca supimos cómo tratar con esto. Puedo decir que fue culpa de ambas, no solamente tuya. Yo también te he hecho sufrir mucho y no me vayas a decir que no es así."_

"_Me tienes Mio."_

"_Así es, Tainaka Ritsu. Te tengo y nunca más te voy a dejar ir."_

"_Eres tú la que se tiene que preocupar?"_

"_Y de que me tengo que preocupar?"_

"_Pues de que nunca te vas a librar de esta chica rebelde que te ama con todo su ser."_

"_Que acabas de decir?"_

"_Qué acaso te has quedado sorda? Te estoy diciendo que yo, Tainaka Ritsu la más grande baterista se enamoró de la bajista más hermosa que pudo haber conocido en toda su vida. Mio yo te amo más que a cualquiera, más que a mi propia vida y de ahora en adelante siempre estaré a tu lado, porque hoy me has demostrado que tu sientes lo mismo por mí. Hoy me has hecho la mujer más feliz como no tienes idea."_

"_Yo igual, me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo pues he podido encontrarte después de tanto tiempo y de tantas lágrimas. Me diste el valor de atravesar medio mundo solo para verte a los ojos y decirte que yo también te amo Ritsu."_

Ambas chicas no sabían si sus cuerpos podrían resistir tantas emociones de un solo golpe. Por fin ambas habían pronunciado aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaban, por fin estaban juntas y lo estarían para afrontar todo lo que les esperaba. El destino las puso a prueba para que ambas pudieran apreciar lo que el amor significaba para cada una de ellas.

Sus miradas se encontraban perdidas en el par de ojos de la otra, sabían lo que estaba por venir, sabían que ambas lo deseaban. Poco a poco, sus rostros se fueron acercando a la par que sus ojos se cerraban esperando ese contacto. Primero fue un roce, pero no era para menos, ambas sintieron una ligera corriente recorrer su espalda incitándolas a profundizar en la acción. Después de un momento volvieron a repetir la acción pero esta vez fue de manera más apasionada reconociendo una sensación nueva para ambas, sensación que repetirían una y otra vez en toda su vida.

Tainaka Ritsu y Akiyama Mio por fin podían disfrutar de su amor, el cual solo tuvo que esperar el momento adecuado para poder salir a flote. Ambas estaban dispuestas a demostrar de lo que eran capaces gracias a que su amor era verdadero. Tuvieron que romper con todas esas barreras que con el tiempo fueron construyendo gracias a un temor que en primer lugar nunca tuvo que existir, pero se trataba de una prueba más del destino. De ahora en adelante afrontarían todo juntas.

Al separar sus rostros debido a la falta de aire, ambas fijaron una vez más sus miradas solo para decirse al mismo tiempo unas cuantas palabras.

"_Te amo"_

* * *

Notas finales:

Me disculpo una vez más por la tardanza pues no tengo justificación para esto. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para llegar hasta aquí.

Gracias a todos ustedes por animarme a continuar hasta el final, han sido un buen apoyo y les agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que hayan tomado la molestia de leer a esta escritora que apenas comienza y que espera seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

Por cierto, aunque diga que es el último cap. quiero escribir uno extra pero ahora con la escuela no estoy segura si podré subirlo pronto, pero les prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda.

Muchas gracias por todo y nos leeremos en otra historia :)


End file.
